Rancho de Esperanza
by PollyCox99
Summary: Alice había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que el ranchero Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas.
1. Capitulo 1: Rancho

**Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 1: Rancho**

- Jenks! - dijo Jasper volviéndose para mirar al viejo que estaba a su lado mientras señalaba una decrepita casa - ¿cómo demonios se te ha ocurrido comprar esta ruina? Y más encima con mi di­nero.

- No te ofendas, Jazz - replicó Jason Jenks con una sonrisa imper­turbable ante el tono malhumorado de Jasper - Como ya te dije por teléfono, puede que no te parezca una gran cosa ahora, pero tiene mu­chas posibilidades de ser una hermosa casa.

Jasper soltó un bufido.

- Sí, tal vez la casa y el establo no se derrum­ben con el primer vendaval que sople.

Miró la casa, comprada con el dinero que tanto le había costado ganar. Decir que aquel lugar ha­bía conocido días mejores era quedarse corto.

Grandes tiras de empapelado ondeaban al viento. Las pocas ventanas intactas estaban tan cu­biertas del polvo de Texas que eran completa­mente opacas, y el porche trasero amenazaba con desplomarse en un extremo. Pero eso no era lo peor. Faltaban tantas tejas que Jasper no tuvo duda de que la casa sería un colador cuando llo­viera.

Se subió el ala de su sombrero marrón y apoyó las manos en las caderas, mientras pen­saba en cuánto dinero iba a costarle arreglarla. Cuando calculó la cantidad de cinco cifras se le encogió el corazón. Adiós a la segunda camioneta que había pensado comprar antes del invierno...

Maldición! Tenía pensado mudarse allí antes de que su cuñado, Emmett, volviera de llevar a su hermana Rosalie y a los niños a Disneyworld. Para eso solo faltaba una semana, y Jasper aún te­nía que cercar los pastos antes de que Emmett trasladara el ganado desde su rancho.

- Bueno, tengo que ir al pueblo - dijo Jenks, mirando su reloj - Espero llegar a tiempo para conseguir el material que necesitas para comenzar a arreglar… esta casa.

Jasper asintió.

- Busca también unos cuantos rollos de plástico.

- Estás pensando en cubrir los huecos del tejado ¿verdad? - le preguntó el viejo con una risita.

- Y también las ventanas rotas - respondió Jasper - El hombre del tiempo dijo que va a es­tar lloviendo toda la semana. No quiero que el in­terior sufra más daños de los que ya tiene.

- Yo podría decirte si va a llover o no, sin necesi­dad de escuchar ese maldito informativo meteorológico - dijo Jenks cojeando hacia la camioneta de Jasper - Siempre que va a llover me duelen los huesos - Subió lentamente a la cabina y arrancó el motor - Parece que vas a tener compañía - le dijo con una sonrisa.

Jasper se volvió y vio que una camioneta roja se acercaba dando tumbos por el estrecho camino de tierra. El vehículo se detuvo junto a unos postes que sostenían algu­nas maderas rotas del corral. Otra cosa que habría que reparar.

- Seguramente sean las autoridades, que vienen a declarar este lugar en ruinas.

Jenks volvió a sonreír.

- No me avergüences, Hale. Cuida tus modales ¿de acuerdo?

- Hola! - un hombre fornido de unos cincuenta años salió de la camioneta roja y empezó a recoger el equipaje de la parte trasera - Soy Harry, su vecino.

- ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? – preguntó Jasper en voz baja a Jenks.

- Pues… creo que alguien está pensando en quedarse una temporada - respondió Jenks en tono inocente. Soltó una carcajada y se alejó con la camioneta antes de que Jasper pudiera de­tenerlo.

Jasper frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso el viejo se había vuelto loco?

Borró esa posibilidad de inmediato. Había co­nocido a Jenks cinco años atrás, y tenía que re­conocer que al viejo no lo afectaba la edad. No, su rápida huida significaba que tenía algo planeado. Jasper no tenía ni idea de lo que podía tratarse, pero sí estaba seguro de que no iba a gustarle cuando lo descubriera.

Abrió la boca para llamarle la atención a Harry pero se quedó sin palabras al ver cómo del asiento del copiloto salía una mujer joven. Ha­bía estado tan preocupado pensando en las in­tenciones de Jenks, que no se había perca­tado de la presencia de una segunda persona en el vehículo. Pero al ver su corta y desordenada me­lena de color negro, y fijarse en el mejor trasero que había visto en su vida, sí que fue consciente de su presencia. Demasiado cons­ciente...

Era baja y esbelta, pero no tan delgada como las esqueléticas modelos que se veían en las revistas y en la televisión. No, las curvas de aquella mujer podrían volver loco a cualquier hombre. Su estrecha cintura, su pequeño y duro trasero y sus bien formadas piernas, enfundadas en unos vaqueros azules...

Jasper tragó saliva y sacudió la cabeza. No pudo oír lo que la mujer le había dicho a Harry pero estaba claro que las maletas eran suyas. Jasper tuvo la intención de protestar, pero entonces la mujer se volvió para mirarlo, y él fue incapaz de articular palabra. No era solo atractiva. Era increí­blemente hermosa.

Al ver sus seductores labios, curva­dos en una radiante sonrisa, se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero fueron sus ojos dorados los que le provocaron el deseo de hacer al­guna estupidez, como matar un dragón o mover una montaña por ella.

- Hasta pronto, vecino - le dijo Harry, despi­diéndose con la mano desde la cabina.

Jasper volvió a la realidad al oír el rugido del motor.

- Hey! - le gritó a Harry, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La camioneta roja se alejaba por el camino, levantando una nube de polvo a su paso.

Jasper y la mujer se quedaron durante varios segundos mirándose el uno al otro, antes de que él consiguiera acercarse a ella.

- Soy Jasper...

- Soy Alice...

Los dos habían hablado a la vez, y se echaron a reír.

- Intentémoslo de nuevo - dijo Jasper, exten­diendo la mano - Me llamo Jasper Hale

- Y yo Alice Brandon - sonrió y le estrechó la mano.

Tan pronto como palpó la suavidad de su piel, una ola de calor le subió por el brazo y se dirigió hacia la región por debajo de la hebilla.

Retiró inmediatamente la mano, y, para su satis­facción, comprobó que la mujer evitaba su mirada y se concentraba en la correa de la bolsa que lle­vaba al hombro. Era una prueba evidente de que también a ella le había estremecido el contacto.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, señorita Brandon?

Ella miró hacia el camino que conducía a la ca­rretera.

- ¿Era el señor Jenks a quien acaba de irse en la camioneta negra?

Su voz era tan dulce y sensual que Jasper tuvo que tragar saliva varias veces antes de poder ha­blar.

- Jenks fue al pueblo a buscar algunos materiales...

- Oh - la joven pareció repentinamente inse­gura pero aun así su sonrisa permaneció en el rostro - ¿Dijo cuándo volvería?

Jasper sonrió, en un intento por devolverle la seguridad.

- Tendría que estar de vuelta antes de que ano­chezca. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

- No lo creo - negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa que casi lo dejó sin respiración - Tengo que hablar con el señor Jenks - dijo, mientras aca­riciaba nerviosa la correa de la bolsa - ¿No le ha dado instrucciones antes de marcharse?

Jasper se echó a reír.

- Ya quisiera! – dijo Jasper riendo - Por respeto a su edad lo escucho, pero luego hago lo que yo creo que es mejor.

La sonrisa de la joven se desvaneció.

- ¿Y él se lo consiente? -le preguntó con incre­dulidad.

- Oh, a veces puede ser un cascarrabias - dijo Jasper encogiéndose de hombros – A veces dejo que se desahogue, pero no le hago mucho caso.

- Nunca he tenido un jefe tan… comprensivo - dijo ella negando con la cabeza sonriendo - Me va a costar mu­cho trabajo acostumbrarme.

De repente, Jasper tuvo la sensación de que no estaban hablando de lo mismo.

- ¿Cree que yo trabajo para Jenks?

- ¿No es así?

- No - respondió él con el ceño fruncido - Cuan­do no está intentando dirigir mi vida, trabaja para mi cuñado, Emmett Cullen.

Ella no pareció creerlo ya que entreerró los ojos.

- Cuando me contrató, el señor Jenks dijo que necesitaba alguien para limpiar la casa y cocinar.

- ¿Que hizo qué?!! - Jasper sintió que la tierra se le abría bajo los pies. Miró las maletas. Se había ol­vidado de ellas en cuanto vio la sexy sonrisa de la joven.

Ella se puso la mano en el pecho y empezó a re­troceder, como si estuviera asustada.

- Hey. vaquero! no es necesario que grite - dijo tapando sus oidos - no soy sorda...

- Escuche, señorita Brandon. Siento si la he asustado, pero YO soy el propietario de este rancho - miró la casa por encima del hombro - Y co­mo puede ver, no voy a necesitar una "asistente" du­rante mucho tiempo.

En aquel momento sonó su teléfono móvil. Jasper lo sacó de su bolsillo y contestó.

Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra, oyó la voz de Jenks al otro lado de la línea.

- Hale, apuesto a que te estás acordando de mí y de Harry ahora mismo.

Jasper miró a Alice quien ahora estaba un tanto nerviosa. Parecía tan asustada como un animalito, dispuesta a salir corriendo a la me­nor provocación.

- Puedes estar seguro - le respondió

- Lo suponía - dijo Jenks riendo - Por eso... voy a quedarme en casa de tu hermana a esperar a que Emmett y ella vuelvan de sus vacaciones. Así tendrás tiempo para calmarte y conocer a esa jovencita. Volveré a tu casa cuando Emmett lleve el ga­nado la semana que viene.

Jasper miró a Alice e intentó esbozar una son­risa tranquilizadora. Al no conseguirlo, le dio la es­palda y bajó la voz.

- ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con Alice Brandon mientras tanto? - el viejo volvió a reírse.

- Pues… si no sabes que hacer con una mujer así en un rancho solitario… es que no tienes reme­dio.

El teléfono dio un pitido, indicando que se es­taba quedando sin batería.

- Jenks!!! Tienes mi camioneta, y estamos a cuarenta kilómetros de la casa de Rosalie - Jasper em­pezaba a darse cuenta de la gravedad del asunto - ¿Qué demonios vamos a comer?!! - le preguntó en un furioso susurro.

- Ya me he ocupado de eso - Jenks parecía muy orgulloso de sí mismo - Todo lo que necesi­tan está en la casa. Incluso he de­jado ahí tu ropa.

- Pero no hay electricidad - Jasper odiaba mos­trarse tan desesperado, pero solo quedaban unos segundos de batería.

- No necesitas electricidad, hombre! - Jenks no paraba de reír - Y ahora, trata a esa joven como la dama que es. Nos veremos dentro de una semana.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera decir algo más, el teléfono se apagó. Cerró el aparato y apenas pudo contenerse para no arrojarlo tan lejos como pudiera.

Estaba atrapado en un rancho de­sierto con una mujer a la que no conocía, sin me­dio de transporte ni de comunicación. Se volvió para mirarla. Lo peor de todo era que tenía que explicarle la situación él mismo.

Alice observó cómo Jasper Hale se volvía para mirarla. No parecía muy contento.

- ¿Pasa algo malo? - le preguntó

El se balanceó sobre sus pies y se quitó el som­brero para pasarse una mano por su rubia cabe­llera. Se quedó mirando al horizonte, como si no pudiera mirarla a los ojos.

- Eh... - volvió a ponerse el sombrero y la miró - Parece que tenemos un pequeño problema.

A Alice se le apretó aún más el nudo que tenía en el estómago y las rodillas empezaron a temblarle. Había algo que Jasper no quería decirle, y, a juzgar por la expresión de su cara, era algo que no iba a gustarle escuchar.

Se acercó al montón de maletas y se sentó sobre una de ellas, antes de que las piernas le fallaran por completo.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Jasper tomó una profunda inspiración, expan­diendo su amplio pecho.

- Por lo visto, Jenks ha decidido quedarse en el rancho de mi hermana y de mi cuñado. Dice que no piensa volver hasta que Emmett regrese de sus vacaciones y traigan mi ganado.

Alice sintió un escalofrío. No era de Texas, pe­ro sabía que algunos ranchos estaban separados cientos de kilómetros los unos de otros.

- ¿Y… cuándo será eso?

El se pasó una mano por el rostro, antes de mi­rarla con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

- Dentro de una semana.

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Quizás… podría llevarme al pueblo, yo...

¿Ella qué? No tenía nada que hacer allí, y no podía volver a Phoenix, donde solo la esperaba un pequeño pueblo en donde constantemente esta­ban recordándole sus errores.

- Señorita Brandon, eso es lo peor de todo - la voz de Jasper interrumpió sus pensamientos - Cuando Jenks se marchó en mi camioneta, se llevó el único medio de transporte que había.

Alice miró a su alrededor. No había ningún ve­hículo a la vista, ni siquiera un tractor.

- Puede llamar a alguien con su teléfono móvil. Estoy segura de que el señor Je...

- Se ha quedado sin batería - Alice tragó saliva.

- Recárguela.

- Imposible. No hay electricidad.

- ¿Quiere decir que estamos atrapados aquí?!! ¿Hasta la semana que viene?, ¿incomunicados? y ¿sin modo alguno de marcharse?

Él asintió con una molesta expresión.

- Eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

Alice se masajeó las sienes con los dedos. ¿Por qué Jenks le había mentido diciéndole que era el propietario del rancho? ¿Y por qué la había reunido allí con el vaquero más sexy que ha­bía visto en su vida?

Jenks había sido un amigo de toda la vida de su difunto abuelo, y cuando su abuela le habló del trabajo, ella había dado por sentada la honestidad del viejo. Por eso se puso en contacto con él y aceptó el empleo. Jenks consiguió la aprobación de su abuela, algo muy difícil de lo­grar, de modo que todo parecía ser una sencilla vía de escape del pasado y un modo de rehacer su vida.

Pero estaba claro que había cometido el mismo error, confiando de nuevo en la bondad y sinceri­dad de las personas. ¿Cuándo aprendería que no debía creer todo lo que decían los de­más?

- ¿Por qué el señor Jenks haría algo así?! ¿es que está… loco!?

- Porque el viejo tiene más de un tornillo zafado - respondió Jasper cruzando los brazos al pecho - Nos guste o no, señorita Brandon ten­dremos que hacernos a la idea de que estamos atrapados aquí hasta la semana que viene.

Miró a su nuevo hogar y luego a Alice. Había demasiado poco espacio para su tranquilidad mental. Cada vez que giraran una esquina se topa­rían el uno con el otro. La idea de chocarse contra ella le produjo una súbita reacción de calor corpo­ral.

- Será mejor que echemos un vistazo al inte­rior - dijo, señalando la casa.

- Si lo que me ha dicho es cierto… y es usted el dueño de la casa… - Alice entrecerró los ojos y cruzó los brazos al pecho - ¿cómo es que no conoce el inte­rior? ¿ah?

El soltó un profundo suspiro.

- Porque fui lo bastante idiota como para com­prarla sin haberla visto antes.

- ¿Por qué lo hizo? - preguntó ella con escepti­cismo - Ni siquiera YO soy tan ingenua.

Jasper negó con la cabeza. Llevaba media hora preguntándose lo mismo.

- Cuando este rancho salió a subasta, yo estaba encargándome de unos negocios familiares. Y Emmett y mi hermana estaban de viaje.

- Así que fue Jenks quien la compró.

- Por desgracia - dijo él asintiendo - Confié en él cuando me dijo que la casa necesitaba algunos arreglos pero que era una buena compra... Puede estar segura de que no volveré a cometer esa equi­vocación.

Alice miró las maletas que la rodeaban y se le­vantó. Jasper miró asombrado el tamaño de su equipaje. ¿Por qué a los hombres les bastaba con una simple bolsa para pasar todo un mes, y en cambio las mujeres necesitaban media docena de maletas para una sola noche?

- Creo que sería buena idea llevar mis cosas aden­tro - dijo ella, y agarró una maleta en cada mano - Parece que va a empezar a llover de un momento a otro.

Jasper miró las nubes que cubrían el cielo, y luego el equipaje. Levantó tantas maletas como podía cargar de una sola vez y se dirigió a la casa. Si se daban prisa, podrían aca­bar antes de que cayera el torrente de agua.

No tuvieron tanta suerte. Las primeras gotas los alcanzaron de camino, y cuando llegaron al por­che, el agua caía a raudales.

Jasper dejó las maletas frente a la puerta y vol­vió por el resto del equipaje. Agarró las tres últi­mas maletas y corrió de nuevo hacia el porche.

Alice ya había entrado en la casa, lo que le pa­reció muy bien a Jasper. La visión de su bonito trasero le había hervido la sangre y le había encen­dido peligrosamente la imaginación...

Mientras estaba de pie en el porche, tratando de ver cómo iban a pasar la semana sin la ame­naza constante de una erección, se oyó un fuerte golpe, seguido de un chillido de mujer. El grito le produjo un escalofrío que alcanzó hasta el último de sus nervios.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

La puerta de madera se abrió de golpe y, antes de que Jasper se diera cuenta, Alice salió dispa­rada, saltó por encima de las maletas y se aferró a él como una lapa.

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola!!**

**NUEVA HISTORIA!!!! =) Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo. Como pueden ver... esta historia está dedicada exclusivamente a Alice y Jasper (despues de todo son mi segunda pareja favorita de la saga XD) Asi que a todas las fans de Edward y Bella... espero que lean esta historia y les guste tanto como las dos primeras que he subido. Ya estoy trabajando en la secuela de "Pretendiendo" como lo prometí, por lo que mientras estoy enfocada en ella, subiré esta historia :D asi que paciencia.**

**Saludos a todas!! y ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!**

**Un abrazo de oso**

**PollyCox99**


	2. Capitulo 2: Aventura

**Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

**_______________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 2: Aventura**

Alice sintió el abrazo protector de Jasper, an­tes de que él perdiese el equilibrio y cayera sen­tado en el suelo fangoso. Se apartó los cabellos, empapados por la lluvia, y se encontró a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.

El tiempo pareció detenerse mientras estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre su regazo, sintiendo el duro tacto de sus muslos bajo el trasero, mirando sus intensos ojos azules y sus labios entreabiertos, y preguntándose cómo sería probarlos con los suyos...

A pesar de la fría lluvia, Alice sintió que una ola de calor la inundaba de la cabeza a los pies al con­templar el atractivo de aquel hombre. No le gustó nada la sensación, teniendo en cuenta que debían pasar una semana juntos en un rancho desierto.

- ¿Se... encuentra bien? – le preguntó él final­mente, con una voz tan íntima y sexy que a Alice le elevó aún más la temperatura corporal.

Tenía el rostro tan cercano al suyo que podía sentir su cálida respiración en la mejilla y apreciar la pequeña cicatriz bajo su ceja derecha. Los bra­zos la mantenían presionada contra su pecho, ha­ciendo que el pecho le temblara.

- Yo... - se puso en pie con dificultad, con las ro­dillas temblorosas - Eh, sí, claro!... estoy bien.

Durante varios segundos los dos se miraron en silencio.

- Vamos - dijo él, se levantó y la tomó de la mano para alejarse de la lluvia.

Alice se había olvidado del aguacero y de que los dos estaban empapados. Se había que­dado fascinada ante la visión de su camisa empa­pada, ajustada a su perfecto torso y anchos hom­bros. Su ex marido había ido a un gimnasio durante años, y nunca consiguió la increíble musculatura que lu­cía Jasper Hale. Aunque, como ella acabó descu­briendo de una forma dolorosa, James no pasaba en el gimnasio tanto tiempo como la hacía creer.

De vuelta en el porche, Alice notó que él la mi­raba con intensidad. Siguió la dirección de sus ojos, y se apresuró a cruzar los brazos al pecho, con las mejillas coloradas. Su camiseta se había vuelto casi transparente por el agua, y se ajustaba a sus pechos como una segunda piel, sin que el suje­tador de encaje pudiera cubrir mucho...

- ¿Qué demonios pasó ahí dentro? - le pre­guntó él tras aclararse la garganta un par de veces.

A Alice le costó unos momentos darse cuenta de lo que quería decir, hasta que recordó la razón de su huida y se puso a temblar.

- Hay una especie de… criatura en la cocina. Es horrible!

- ¿Qué aspecto tiene? - preguntó él con un sus­piro.

- No... no lo sé… - reconoció ella.

- ¿Acaso no lo vió?

- Pues… no me quedé el tiempo suficiente para ver cómo era… y la verdad no estaba muy interesada en saber – dijo molesta.

Jasper apoyó las manos en las caderas y la mi­ró fijamente.

- Entonces, ¿por qué dice que es… horrible?

- Porque cuando moví una caja llena de cacero­las, se escuchó un horrible sonido - respondió ella, irri­tada por la pregunta de Jasper - No iba a que­darme allí para que me mordiera.

Jasper apretó los labios, y ella no tuvo duda de que estaba reprimiendo una carcajada. Sintió de­seos de abofetearlo. ¿Por qué los hombres se sen­tían tan condenadamente superiores cuando una mujer les confesaba sus miedos?

- Bueno, podemos hacer dos cosas - dijo él muy serio - Podemos quedarnos aquí y discutir el asunto mientras nos helamos con estas ropas mo­jadas, o podemos entrar y cambiarnos - se encogió de hombros e intentó abrir la puerta - Yo elijo secarme y calentarme ¿Y usted?

- Pero... ¿y el animal? - preguntó ella. Los dien­tes le castañeteaban por el frío y el miedo.

- ¿Dónde lo ha visto? - Jasper volvió a soltar un suspiro de resignación.

- Ya le dije!... No lo he visto. Solo lo he oído.

- De acuerdo... ¿Dónde ha oído a esa "horrible" criatura?

- En... la cocina - se estremeció al recordarlo - En... las cajas que hay... en el centro.

Jasper abrió la puerta y entró en la cocina. En el fondo, se alegraba de poner distancia entre ellos. Cuando Alice saltó a sus brazos y le rodeó la cintura con las piernas, el corazón le había dado un vuelco tremendo. Pero fue la visión de su camiseta empapada lo que casi había aca­bado con él. Había visto el tamaño y la forma de sus pechos... y sus pezones erguidos. ¿Cómo podía un hombre no fijarse en algo así?

Sacudió la cabeza. Era imposible ignorarlo u ol­vidarlo. Tenía el presentimiento de que la semana iba a ser un infierno.

Miró a su alrededor, y decidió que lo que Alice había oído debía de haberse ido. Se volvió para decirle que el camino estaba despejado, cuando un movimiento sobre las cajas que había en el cen­tro le llamó la atención. Se acercó y atrapó al pe­queño lagarto, que emitió un siseo.

A pesar de la frustración, Jasper no pudo evi­tar una risita. Al ver a Alice se había imaginado que movería montañas o mataría a un dragón por ella, y por lo visto se habían cumplido ambos de­seos. Había movido una montaña de maletas, y lo siguiente era jugar a ser el caballero blanco que se enfrentaba a un pequeño dragón.

- Aquí está su "horrible criatura" - dijo mien­tras abría la puerta.

- ¿Qué es esa cosa? - preguntó ella, retroce­diendo ante él.

- Es solo un pequeño lagarto - soltó al reptil y se volvió para mirarla - No hace ningún daño.

- Tendré... que... confiar en usted - dijo ella, temblando de arriba abajo.

Jasper tuvo que reprimir el deseo de abrazarla para que entrase en calor, y se limitó a ponerle una mano en la espalda para conducirla adentro mientras sostenía la puerta.

- ¿Dónde quiere que ponga las maletas? - le pre­guntó.

- Déjelas... en la sala de estar, por ahora - dijo ella sin parar de temblar - Antes de desempacar... tendremos que limpiar esto - añadió, dando a entender que quería asegurarse de que no hubiera más inquilinos indeseados.

Después de trasladar las maletas, Jasper encontró las cosas que Jenks le había dejado. Sacó un par de toallas y volvió a la cocina para ofrecerle una a Alice.

- Será mejor que se seque y se cambie de ropa.

Ella lo miró con cautela, y Jasper comprendió que no quisiera desnudarse aunque estuviera sola en una habitación. Eran prácticamente unos des­conocidos, por lo que no podía confiar en que él no fuese a violar su intimidad.

- No tienes que preocuparte por mí, Alice. Te doy mi palabra de que permaneceré aquí mientras te cambias.

El inesperado tuteo y la mención de su nombre le provocó a Alice un profundo estremeci­miento. Se apresuró a irse al salón para buscar ropa seca. De algún modo, estaba segura de que Jasper no era una amenaza y de que cumpliría su promesa, pero lo que más la in­quietaba era la poderosa virilidad que emanaba de cada uno de sus poros. No quería que Jasper Hale le resultara atractivo, ni quería pensar en él como en alguien digno de confianza. De hecho, no quería pensar en él en absoluto. Su tranquili­dad mental dependía de ello.

Pero el recuerdo de su cuerpo pegado al suyo, el olor de piel masculina y la fuerza de sus ojos azules le hacían imposible ignorarlo.

Se desnudó y se secó vigorosamente con la toalla, no tanto para secar la humedad sino para sofocar el escalofrío que le producía pensar en Jasper.

Escogió una sudadera negra, unos pantalones holgados a juego y un par de calcetines gruesos. Convencida de que un hombre encontraría aquel atuendo tan atractivo como un saco de papas, se puso unas zapatillas deportivas y se arregló un poco el pelo antes de volver a la cocina.

- Al menos, Jenks ha traído algo para calentar la casa - dijo Jasper, que acababa de encender una estufa. Se puso en pie y empezó a de­sabotonarse la camisa - Me cambiaré y luego te ayu­daré a buscar la comida que el viejo nos haya dejado.

Ella asintió, incapaz de articular palabra. Se ha­bía quedado muda al contemplar sus abdominales y pectorales, perfectamente esculpidos en su torso. Tragó saliva al ver cómo Jasper terminaba de quitarse la camisa y mostraba sus poderosos bí­ceps, y recordó lo segura que se había sentido en aquellos brazos.

Ajeno a lo que la visión de su cuerpo provo­caba, Jasper se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia el salón. En la espalda se apreciaba una larga cicatriz, que no restaba atractivo alguno a sus an­chos hombros y estrecha cintura. Entonces Alice se fijó en su trasero bajo los desgas­tados vaqueros, y se quedó sin respiración. Era un cuerpo absolutamente perfecto.

Sacudió la cabeza para apartar esos pensamien­tos. Jasper no era más que un hombre atractivo y musculoso, y ella había aprendido por experiencia que los hombres no eran más que una fuente de problemas.

Si quería mantener la cordura durante la se­mana, tenía que recordar eso. Y también tendría que mantener la mirada por encima de la barbilla de Jasper...

Tan pronto como entró en el salón, Jasper dejó escapar el aire contenido en sus pulmones y se pasó una mano por el abdomen. Nunca había tenido una barriga prominente, pero cuando vio que Alice lo miraba como un perro hambriento, había endurecido tanto como pudo los músculos del vientre.

¿Qué demonios le había pasado? Jamás había sentido la necesidad de impresionar a una mujer con su físico. Desde los quince años, siempre ha­bía tenido a todas las mujeres que deseaba.

Frunció el ceño. Tenía que ser un caso de lo­cura pasajera. Últimamente había estado traba­jando tan duro, que no había tenido tiempo de pensar en mujeres ni de estar con ninguna. Y la perspectiva de pasar una semana con una particu­larmente hermosa no era nada tranquilizadora. No iba a ser fácil.

Jasper se quitó los vaqueros y se secó. Estaba claro que a Alice tampoco le gus­taba que hubiese atracción entre ambos, pero la verdad era que se atraían. Tendrían que limitarse a ignorarlo.

Naturalmente, era mucho más sencillo decirlo que hacerlo. Alice se había vestido con ropas de­portivas, y Jasper estaba seguro de que había sido un intento por disminuir su atractivo. Soltó una ri­sita. Alice no tenía ni idea de que ni siquiera con un atuendo así resultaba menos impresionante.

Se puso ropa seca y se obligó a investigar su nue­vo hogar. Si algo podía distraer su mente de los pensamientos eróticos era el trabajo que le esperaba. Pero al entrar en uno de los tres dormitorios, descubrió que Jenks había pensado en todo.

Vio cristales nuevos apoyados contra la pared para las ventanas rotas, latas de pintura para el exterior e interior de la casa, y varias pilas de tejas para el tejado. Vio también un cinturón de herramientas con un martillo y cinta métrica, ade­más de masilla, cajas de clavos y un surtido de serruchos. Lo último que vio fue la nota pegada en uno de los rollos de plástico.

_El material para las vallas está en el granero. Que lo pases muy, pero muy bien. Jenks._

- Viejo loco - masculló Jasper.

Comprobó, ali­viado, que en los otros dos dormitorios había ca­mas de matrimonio provistas de cómodos colchones. Al menos, podría disfrutar de una noche de descanso tras un día de duro trabajo.

- ¿Ha encontrado velas o algo que podamos usar para iluminarnos? - preguntó Alice desde la cocina, donde estaba abriendo y cerrando todos los armarios.

- Voy a buscar -respondió él. Agarró el cinturón de herramientas y un rollo de plástico y volvió a la cocina - Cuando consigamos algo de luz, iré a colocar este plástico en las ventanas rotas de ese modo man­tendremos la casa templada - soltó los utensilios y se puso a buscar en las cajas y bolsas. Encontró un puñado de velas y una linterna - Parece que Jenks nos ha dejado una pequeña cocina de gas - dijo, se­ñalando el aparato que había en la encimera.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que conoce al señor Jenks? - le preguntó ella, mientras él seguía sa­cando utensilios de cocina - ¿Suele hacer este tipo de cosas muy a menudo?

- La verdad es que no. No desde...

Se le cortó la voz al recordar la última artimaña de Jenks. Había sido con su hermana Rosalie y Emmett Cullen. El viejo no les había advertido acerca de una tormenta que se avecinaba, dejándolos aisla­dos en una remota cabaña. Jasper miró la es­palda de Alice y tragó saliva. El resultado de ese truco no se había hecho esperar. Rosalie y Emmett llevaban cinco años felizmente casados.

Cuando Jenks lo llamó para decirle que se iba al pueblo, Jasper estaba demasiado en­fadado como para pensar en las intenciones del viejo. Pero, ya calmado, lo comprendía muy bien. Aquel maldito chiflado los abandonaba en un lugar desierto con el propósito de que acaba­ran juntos ante el altar.

- ¿Desde...? – quiso saber Alice al ver que Jasper no siguió hablando.

- No importa - respondió él - Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Si puedes arreglártelas aquí sola, iré a colocar el plástico.

Ella asintió, y él se marchó con las herramien­tas. No iba a decirle que el único fallo en la cabeza de Jenks era su firme creencia de que podía hacer de casamentero con todo el mundo.

Dos horas más tarde, Alice miró a su alrededor para asegurase de que todo estuviera desempaque­tado y en su sitio. Después de haber asegurado las ventanas con el plástico, Jasper la había ayudado a colocar la comida en los armarios.

- Parece que a Jenks no se le ha escapado nada - comentó él, sacando una cafetera azul - Al menos, podremos empezar la mañana con una buena taza de café. Un sorbo de esta delicia basta para que la cabeza se te despeje y la sangre te fluya durante todo el día.

- Suena un poco fuerte para mí - dijo ella riendo. Le quitó la cafetera y la metió en el frega­dero - Creo que no tomaré.

- ¿Dónde está tu sentido de la aventura?

- Uhm… lo perdí - miró su reloj - hace tres horas, más o menos.

- Entiendo... Supongo que te habrá decepcio­nado encontrar el lugar en estas condiciones.

- Oh, no... De hecho, me alegró muchísimo des­cubrir que tengo que pasar una semana sin electri­cidad! es lo mas emocionante!

- Sí - dijo él riendo - está claro que superó tus expectativas.

Alice se maravilló del buen humor de Jasper.

- Pero mi desilusión no puede ni compararse a la suya. Yo no pague por este sitio. Usted sí.

Jasper le dedicó una cálida sonrisa.

- Bueno, la verdad es que me enfurecí un poco al ver esto.

- ¿Un poco!? - entrecerró los ojos

- Está bien - Jasper soltó una sonora carcajada - me has pillado. Fue como recibir un puñetazo en el estomago. Pero cuando me cambié de ropa y eché un vistazo a las habitaciones, vi que no está tan mal como pensé al principio. Hay tres grandes dormitorios, un amplio despacho y otra habita­ción tan espaciosa que podría caber un jacuzzi.

- Oh... un baño suena delicioso - dijo ella ce­rrando los ojos y soltando un suspiro.

- Sí, especialmente cuando está lloviendo a mares - corroboró él - Se podrían aprovechar las goteras.

Alice abrió los ojos y lo miró. Seguro que no lo había escuchado bien...

- ¿Está diciendo que no hay cuarto de baño?

- Eso mismo.

Por unos instantes, Alice fue incapaz de articu­lar palabra.

- Pero entonces... cómo vamos a...

- Fuera - dijo él, consciente de su preocupa­ción - Hay un cuarto a unos cincuenta metros.

- ¿Fuera?!! – exclamó sin poder evitarlo.

- Oye, ya sé que las condiciones no son muy buenas, pero podemos pensar en esto como en una... aventura. Intenta imaginarte que estás de… acampada.

- De acuerdo - empezaba a darse cuenta de lo crítica que era la situación - ¿No ha visto algún in­secticida en las cajas? - le preguntó bruscamente.

- No, ¿para que lo quieres?

- Por las arañas - dijo ella temblando. La pala­bra bastaba para hacerla estremecer - No las so­porto - no tenía intención de ir a ningún sitio donde una araña pudiera estar acechando.

Jasper se acercó a la ventaba y miró al exterior.

- Ha amainado un poco, pero no parece que vaya a dejar de llover - se volvió hacia ella con una sonrisa - Te propongo un trato. Yo me ocupo de que ningún bicho de ocho patas entre aquí, y tú preparas la cena

- Hecho - aceptó Alice. Le devolvió la sonrisa y extendió la mano para sellar el acuerdo.

En cuanto él se la estrechó, una vibrante ola de calor le subió por el brazo y se propagó por todo el cuerpo. El la miró a los ojos, y ella supo que los dos habían experimentado lo mismo. Se apresuró a retirar la mano.

- Si me dice cómo encender la cocina sin provo­car una explosión, me pondré enseguida manos a la obra - dijo ella, odiando el tono ahogado de su voz.

El la miró durante unos interminables segun­dos antes de asentir. Le enseñó cómo manejar la cocina y, sin decir palabra, salió al exterior bajo la fría lluvia de octubre.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capitulo! Siento muucho haber demorado tanto en actualizar, pero esta semana fue un verdadero calvario en la universidad, muchas cosas que hacer, muchas cosas que estudiar... de verdad lo siento :( Espero que este cap les haya gustado... y que sigan leyendo la historia :)**

**Muuuchas gracias por pasar y darle una oportunidad a este fic... y claro, por dejar los reviews que me alegran en día XD**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de Oso**

**PollyCox99**


	3. Capitulo 3: Beso

******Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 3: Beso**

Jasper observó cómo Alice se retiraba de la improvisada mesa de madera que habían instalado en la cocina.

- Si puede bombear un poco de agua, lavaré los platos - dijo ella con voz de cansancio.

- No - se levantó de la caja que había usado co­mo asiento y se dirigió hacia la bomba - Tú has co­cinado. Yo me encargo de lavar los platos.

- No tiene por qué hacerlo, señor Hale - dijo, mientras apilaba los platos en la encimera - Estoy acostumbrada a...

- ¿Porque no me tuteas? Llámame Jasper - la interrumpió él, exami­nando la vieja bomba. Lo primero que compraría cuando dispusiera de un medio de transporte se­rían piezas nuevas de fontanería - Has tenido un día muy duro, y apuesto a que estás muy cansada. Además, ya has cumplido con tu parte del trato al preparar la cena.

- Pero el acuerdo...

-Ya sé cuál era el acuerdo - dijo él, moviendo la manivela varias ve­ces, hasta conseguir que saliera un chorro de agua para lavar los platos. Llenó un recipiente, que puso a calentar al fuego, y se volvió hacia Alice.

La combinación de nerviosismo y agotamiento había hecho estragos. En la última media hora ha­bía bostezado varias veces y alrededor de sus boni­tos ojos empezaban a formarse sombras.

- ¿De dónde has dicho que eres? - le preguntó él.

- De Phoenix - se llevó una mano a la boca para cubrir otro bostezo.

- ¿Y desde cuándo no duermes?

- Desde anteayer - volvió a bostezar - Anoche es­taba demasiado inquieta por el viaje.

- Tienes que estar rendida. ¿Por qué no te acuestas? Mientras estabas cocinando, he puesto sábanas limpias en las camas. Solo tienes que tum­barte y dormir.

- Pero...

- Pero nada - Jasper le puso las manos en los hombros y la hizo volverse, ignorando todo lo po­sible el calor que le subía por los brazos - Vete a descansar.

- ¿Sigue lloviendo?

- No.

- ¿Ha dejado Jenks alguna linterna?

- Sí, pero ¿por qué...? - empezó a preguntar él, pero se calló cuando ella apuntó con el pulgar al exterior, en dirección al cuarto de baño - Oh, claro. Lo siento.

Le dio la linterna y se quedó lavando los platos mientras ella salía a la oscuridad. ¿Por qué sentía la necesidad de proteger a aquella mujer? ¿Qué te­nía Alice Brandon que lo preocupa tanto?

Durante la tarde, había percibido en ella una tristeza que no podía ocultar. Tal vez fuera esa la razón del instinto protector que lo inundaba. Un instinto que había desarrollado al hacerse respon­sable de su hermana Rosalie cuando sus padres murieron.

Pero no tenía intención de molestar con una ayuda innecesaria a Alice, quien seguramente le diría que no se metiera en sus asuntos.

La puerta se abrió de golpe. Blanca como la nieve, Alice entró, presa del pánico, y volvió a ce­rrar con un portazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? - preguntó él, corriendo hacia ella. Sin pensarlo, la agarró por el brazo.

- No voy a volver ahí - dijo ella con voz temblo­rosa, apretándose contra él.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

- ¿No lo has oído?

- ¿Oír qué?

Ella se apartó de su pecho y lo miró a los ojos.

- Algo está aullando ahí fuera como un fan­tasma.

- No he oído... - empezó a decir, pero enton­ces lo oyó. Estaba acostumbrado a esos aullidos, por eso le había pasado desapercibido - Un lobo - dijo, esperando que su sonrisa fuese tranqui­lizadora - Es solo un viejo lobo aullándole a la luna. No...

- No lo digas! Ya lo sé. No es peligroso - se soltó de su abrazo suspirando - Las criaturas con las que me he topado no son ningún peligro, pero… todas me dan un susto de muerte!

Él le permitió soltarse. No parecía sentirse có­moda acurrucada contra su pecho. Ella se quedó de pie, mirando la puerta, y entonces se dirigió ha­cia el salón. Entonces Jasper se dio cuenta de que no había tenido tiempo de llegar hasta el cuarto de baño, y trató de pensar en el modo me­nos embarazoso posible para ofrecerle su ayuda.

- Voy para allá - dijo, quitándole la linterna. Se sintió orgulloso de sí mismo por mostrarse tan despreocupado - ¿quieres venir conmigo?

Ella se puso colorada, pero, tras un momento de duda, asintió.

Diez minutos más tarde, Alice volvió a pisar el porche trasero. Estaba sinceramente agradecida por el respeto que Jasper había mostrado a su in­timidad en el cuarto de baño. Se había mantenido a varios metros de distancia, haciéndola sentirse un poco más cómoda. Pero no demasiado...

Todavía la avergonzaba pensar en su comporta­miento infantil. Por lo general, muy pocas cosas llegaban a asustarla. No en vano, su ex marido siem­pre había dicho que ella era la más fuerte de los dos. Solía referirse a ella como a "la Roca"

La única explicación que se le ocurría para su miedo era el cansancio. Y no solo por el viaje al rancho, ni por la decepción que había sentido al encontrarse allí atrapada con el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida.

No, era un cansancio emocional, resultado de los hechos del año anterior. Pensó que si le hubie­ran dado una moneda de cinco centavos por cada cotilleo o humillación que había sufrido cuando se supo que su ex marido la había abandonado para casarse con su mejor amiga, se habría hecho rica, y no tendría necesidad de buscar empleo en un rancho perdido de Texas.

Había intentado sobreponerse al drama con toda la dignidad que pudo, y solo su abuela sabía lo doloroso que había sido todo.

Sacudió la cabeza y apartó los recuerdos. Era el momento de mirar hacia delante, no al pasado. Nadie más tenía que saber las circunstancias de su divorcio.

- ¿Has decidido con qué dormitorio te vas a quedar? - le preguntó a Jasper. Agarró el farol de la mesa y entró en el salón para ver las maletas.

- Me da igual - respondió él. Se echó el som­brero hacia atrás y se metió las manos en los bolsi­llos - Escoge la que quieras. Por la mañana trasla­daré el resto del equipaje.

- De acuerdo.

Recogió el camisón, las zapatillas y la bata, y, tras cambiarle a Jasper el farol por la linterna eléctrica, se dirigió por el vestíbulo hacia el pri­mero de los dormitorios. Una vez dentro, se mordió el labio para reprimir una risita. Parecía que todo se volvía más complicado por momen­tos.

- Eh... Jasper - llamó desde la puerta - Tene­mos un pequeño problema.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Has visto otro animal? Te juro que he mirado por todos...

- No - no pudo reprimir la risa. Era demasiado irreal para creerlo - Creo que esto es más serio.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? - preguntó él, acer­cándose con el farol. La luz acentuaba sus rasgos y su gesto ceñudo. Era, sin duda, el hombre más atractivo que Alice había visto.

- Creo que eso que hay en mi cama son… trozos del techo.

El pasó a su lado y levantó el farol para una me­jor ojeada. Al ver la cama de matrimonio cubierta de polvo y pedazos de tejado, dejó escapar una gran cantidad de maldiciones e insultos hacia Jason Jenks.

Cuando acabó de desahogarse, aún seguía eno­jado e irritado.

- Debe de haber goteras. El agua se habrá fil­trado a través del techo y...

- Y ha acabado desplomándose - acabó ella. No podía dejar de reír.

El la miró como si fuera una loca.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - le preguntó finalmente, y la llevó al otro dormitorio - Quizas... deberías acos­tarte.

Ella asintió y se apartó las lágrimas provocadas por la risa.

- Estoy bien, pero el día ha sido un desastre.

Él la miró por unos momentos, hasta que acabó riéndose con ella.

- Es como una película mala, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó ella, boste­zando.

- Nada - se sentó en el borde de la cama y se quitó las botas.

¿Qué demonios quería hacer ese hombre?, se preguntó Alice, pero entonces vio cómo Jasper se ponía de pie en la cama y palpaba el techo.

- No parece que ésta parte vaya a ceder - dijo, y bajó al suelo - de modo que en esta cama estarás a salvo. Quédate aquí y yo dormiré en el salón.

- Pero...

- No discutas - la interrumpió él mientras se di­rigía hacia la puerta - Necesitas dormir. Buenas noches.

- Buenas noches.

En cuanto se cerró la puerta, Alice sintió de golpe el cansancio acumulado en sus extremida­des. Lentamente, se puso el camisón y se deslizó bajo las frías sábanas. Intentó olvidar todo lo que había pasado, pero nada más cerrar los ojos, un texano alto y sexy, con unos increíbles ojos azules y una voz profunda y estremecedora, invadió sus pensamientos para acompañarla en el sueño.

***

Jasper silbaba una canción mientras apoyaba la escalera de mano contra un lado de la casa. Corría el riesgo de que la esca­lera se hundiera en el barro, pero tenía que apro­vechar que había parado de llover para cubrir con plás­tico el tejado. Viendo los nubarrones que se acercaban por el noroeste, pensó que ten­dría suerte si acababa antes de que rompiese a llo­ver de nuevo.

Una vez arriba, desenrolló el plástico y empezó a clavarlo. En mitad de la tarea oyó que alguien gritaba su nombre. Miró por el borde y vio a Alice, con los puños en las caderas y con el ceño frun­cido. Llevaba puesto su conjunto deportivo, negro y holgado, y su corto cabello negro al­borotado. Jasper estaba seguro de no haber visto nunca a una mujer tan sexy.

- Buenos días - la saludó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí arriba? - le preguntó ella, medio dormida.

- Reparar el tejado.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Un poco más de las siete. Supuse que te haría falta dormir más, así que no te desperté para el de­sayuno.

- ¿Y cómo se supone que voy a dormir si estás dando martillazos sobre mi cabeza?

- Eh... lo siento - se llevó una mano a la nuca. No había pensado que podría despertarla - Nor­malmente, solo estoy con Jenks, y a él no hay nada que lo despierte. Además, quería colocar el plástico antes de que empiece a llover de nuevo.

En aquel momento empezaron a caer las pri­meras gotas de lluvia, y el viento hizo ondear el ex­tremo del plástico que aún no estaba fijado con ta­chuelas. Jasper se abalanzó para sujetarlo, soltando inconscientemente el martillo. Vio cómo se deslizaba por el tejado y lo oyó caer al suelo.

- Maldición - murmuró. ¿Cómo iba a sujetar el plástico y bajar a recoger el martillo?

- ¿Has perdido algo? - le preguntó Alice.

Su voz sonaba cercana. Muy cercana... Jasper miró por encima del hombro y lo que vio lo dejó helado. Alice se acercaba a él, avanzando a gatas por la pendiente del tejado.

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo? - le preguntó, conteniendo la respiración hasta que ella llegó a su lado. ¿Cómo era posible que tuviera miedo de los lagartos, y en cambio fuera capaz de subir por una escalera de mano? - ¿Acaso no ves que podrías caerte y romperte el cuello?

- Vaya! Que manera de dar las gracias, señor Hale - le tendió el martillo y se tumbó sobre el plástico - Ahora, date prisa y termina de clavar esto mientras yo lo sujeto. Me gustaría bajar del tejado antes de mo­jarme entera.

Jasper agarró el martillo y acabó rápidamente de fijar el plástico.

- Listo - dijo al clavar la última tachuela - Gra­cias.

- De nada – Alice sonrió, se sentó y empezó a descender por la pendiente hacia la escalera. Apenas se había desplazado unos centímetros, cuando resbaló so­bre el plástico mojado - Oooh...

Jasper se apresuró a agarrarla por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia él.

- Con cuidado, cariño. Tenemos que ir muy despacio.

Cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Se le había hecho un nudo en la garganta al tener a Alice tan cerca. ¿Qué habría pasado si no la hu­biese agarrado a tiempo? Sin coche y sin teléfono, el resultado habría sido traumático.

El calor de su esbelta figura, el tacto de sus pe­chos contra el antebrazo y el aroma de su champú apartaron esos inquietantes pensa­mientos.

- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? - preguntó ella, sin aliento.

Él tiró el martillo al suelo, la hizo sentarse entre sus muslos, y la rodeó con sus brazos.

- Vamos a bajar muy despacio hasta la escalera.

Ella se puso rígida al tener el trasero presio­nado contra la parte más íntima de su cuerpo, pero apoyó las manos en sus brazos y asintió.

Mientras se deslizaban lentamente hacia la es­calera, Jasper sintió que la parte inferior de su anatomía despertaba al roce de un apetecible tra­sero femenino. Ella también debió de notarlo, porque se detuvo y lo miró por encima del hom­bro.

- … ¿Jasper?...

- No me gusta más que a ti - mintió él, pen­sando que iba a recibir una severa advertencia. No iba a decirle que le estaba costando una barbari­dad reprimir el deseo de poseerla allí mismo - No puedo hacer nada para impedirlo. Eres una mujer preciosa, y yo soy un hombre de carne y hueso, no un santo.

A Alice le ardieron las mejillas. ¿Cómo se había metido en aquel aprieto? ¿Y por qué su cuerpo reaccionaba de aquella manera? Cuando él la ha­bía agarrado para impedir que cayera, una co­rriente de impulsos eléctricos la había sacudido de arriba abajo, intensificada por el tacto de su erec­ción contra el trasero.

Hizo un esfuerzo para no pensar en ello y tran­quilizar sus nervios.

- Bajemos de aquí. Hay... que salir... de la lluvia.

- Me parece bien - dijo él. La agarró con más fuerza y avanzaron con cuidado hasta el borde del tejado - Yo bajaré primero; de ese modo, si te res­balas, estaré abajo para sostenerte - le acarició una mejilla con los nudillos - Te prometo que no de­jaré que te hagas daño.

La promesa hizo sonar la alarma en ella, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía excitada por el roce de su mano. Lo miró a los ojos y él le devolvió la mirada, con los labios entreabiertos. La voz de alarma empezó a desvanecerse.

- Quiero besarte - le dijo él.

- No sería buena idea.

- Puede que no, pero… ¿me detendrías si lo hi­ciera?

La alarma se apagó por completo, y, en vez de asentir, negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Quieres que te bese, Alice?

- Sí.

¿Sí? ¿Acaso había perdido el poco sentido co­mún que le quedaba? Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, y acababa de decirle que quería que la besara.

Lo vio echarse hacia atrás el sombrero y acer­carse a ella muy lentamente. Aún tenía la posibili­dad de pedirle que se detuviera, pero se dio cuenta de que en el fondo deseaba aquel beso. Quería sentir el tacto de sus labios, probar su sa­bor...

Contuvo la respiración y cerró los ojos mientras él aproximaba su boca a la suya. El cálido contacto le hizo ver destellos de colores tras los párpados, y sintió cómo el tejado se movía bajo ella.

Jasper le hizo abrir la boca y ella no pudo im­pedirlo. Ansiaba sentir su lengua contra la suya. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que percibió el deseo de un hombre.

El deslizó una mano por debajo de la sudadera y subió hasta alcanzar la curva de su pecho. Lo amoldó con la mano, mientras con el pulgar le masajeaba el endurecido pezón.

- No llevas sujetador.

- No... no he tenido tiempo... de ponérmelo - balbuceó ella. La cabeza le daba vueltas por el torbellino de sensaciones que le provocaba el con­tacto de su mano.

- Me alegro - dijo él con voz ronca.

El tacto de la palma contra su piel tan sensible era absolutamente maravilloso. Tanto, que no pudo evitar un gemido de placer. El so­nido olvidado de su propia pasión la sobresaltó. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio?

Tenía que pasar una semana con aquel hom­bre. ¿Y caía rendida en sus brazos el día después de su llegada? Era una locura.

- Suéltame, por favor - le pidió, poniéndole una mano en el pecho.

Él permitió que se sentara, pero no la soltó.

- No te preocupes, cariño. Un beso entre ami­gos no hace daño.

Alice se sintió como si hubiera recibido un cho­rro de agua helada. Sabía mejor que nadie lo peli­groso que podía ser un beso entre amigos. Dos años atrás, un beso amistoso bajo el muérdago de Navidad había empezado el romance entre su ex marido y su mejor amiga.

Sabía que Jasper no le haría daño físicamente, pero lo que más la asustaba era el daño emocio­nal, más profundo y duradero que cualquier he­rida.

La voz de alarma volvía a gritarle que corriese, que pusiera tanta distancia como fuera posible en­tre Jasper Hale y ella.

Se soltó y empezó a descender por la escalera de mano.

- Alice, espera un momento - oyó que le decía desde lo alto.

Lo ignoró y siguió bajando. Tenía que alejarse de él y recuperar el equilibrio mental.

De pronto, resbaló al pisar un peldaño mojado y cayó al suelo. Aterrizó sobre el pie derecho, pero, a pesar del dolor que siguió al impacto, in­tentó caminar hacia la casa. Apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió una dolorosa punzada en el tobillo y en la pantorrilla. Soltó un grito agudo, y hubiese caído al suelo de no ser por dos fuertes brazos que la sujetaron y la levantaron.

Miró al hombre que la sostenía, apretada con­tra un pecho amplio y musculoso. Los ojos azules de Jasper no expresaban otra cosa que ternura y preocupación.

Las lágrimas le empañaron la vista, y hundió la cara en el cuello de Jasper. ¿Cuándo dejaría de comportarse como una idiota frente a aquel hom­bre?

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hola!**

**No puedo evitarlo! me encanta esta pareja (no tanto como Edward y Bella, claro XD) Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo! como pueden ver las cosas estan avanzando entre Jazz y Alice, pero este es soooolo el comienzo! :) Y vamos, Jasper de vaquero? no pueden negar que es sexy jajajajaja**

**Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia y que dejan sus reviews. Subiré el siguiente capitulo apenas pueda (es decir, cuando mis profesores me dejen vivir sin tanto trabajo y pruebas :P)**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente cap y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**un abrazo de oso**

**PollyCox99**


	4. Capitulo 4: Roedor

**********Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capitulo 4: Roedor**

Cuando Jasper levantó en brazos a Alice, ella escondió la cara en su cuello y los hombros le tem­blaron con silenciosos sollozos.

Le había dado un susto de muerte cuando se apartó de él y empezó a bajar por la escalera. Se la había imaginado cayendo y dañándose gravemen­te, y se apresuró a bajar tras ella. Pero cuando la vio resbalar, se sintió responsable de su caída.

Era culpa suya. Había percibido la inquietud que a ella le producía estar pegada a él, y aun así se había dejado llevar por el deseo en vez de por el sentido común. Había cedido a la tentación que lo invadía desde que la vio bajar de la camioneta de Harry. Por culpa de su estupidez, ella se había he­rido.

- Todo va a salir bien, cielo - le dijo, abriendo con el hombro la puerta de la cocina.

- Bájame, por favor.

- No.

- Puedo caminar - insistió ella. El calor de su respi­ración contra el cuello hizo que Jasper apretase la mandíbula.

Tal vez Alice pudiera caminar, pero él no estaba seguro de poder resistir así mucho más. Sin ella.

- ¿Estás segura?

Cuando ella asintió, sus sedosos cabellos le rozaron la mejilla. La sangre le hirvió en las venas y se quedó sin aire en los pulmones.

- ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? - le preguntó mientras la dejaba en el suelo.

- Que si... por Dios que hombre mas testarudo!...- se dirigió cojeando hacia el salón, pero al intentar apresurarse, se chocó contra la mesa.

Jasper la atrapó antes de que cayera y la vol­vió a levantar en brazos. Ella presionó la cara contra su hombro, y él sintió que se despertaba su instinto protector... al igual que todas sus hor­monas.

La llevó al dormitorio y la acostó suavemente sobre las sábanas revueltas. Intentaba no pensar en cómo había tenido aquel cuerpo apretado con­tra su pecho, ni en cuánto le gustaría acostarse con ella y...

Se apartó de la cama y caminó hacia la puerta.

- Enseguida vuelvo.

- No te molestes - le dijo ella, cubriéndose los ojos con el brazo - Prefiero morirme!

- ¿Morirte? - se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. No había pensado que se hubiese herido tan gra­vemente.

- De humillación! - aclaró en tono de disgusto como niña pequeña. Jasper se alivió al comprobar que seguía teniendo sentido del humor.

- ¿Estás avergonzada?

Ella asintió, sin apartar el brazo de los ojos.

- Puede que no lo creas, pero suelo ser una per­sona muy sensata y razonable - hizo una pausa para respirar hondo - Nunca he sido así de torpe.

- ¿Nunca?

Ella apartó el brazo y lo miró de mala manera.

- Nunca.

Jasper reprimió una sonrisa. Al menos, no ha­bía perdido el orgullo.

- Voy a buscar el botiquín.

Fue al salón y rebuscó en una de las bolsas que Jenks había dejado. Encontró la caja de metal, volvió al dormitorio y se sentó en la cama, junto a ella.

- Vamos a quitarte el zapato y a ver qué tenemos aquí - le levantó con cuidado la pierna y se la apo­yó en la rodilla.

Le subió el dobladillo de los pantalones hasta la pantorrilla, intentando ignorar el tacto de su piel satinada bajo la palma. No era el momento para excitarse, se dijo a sí mismo. Además, había sido su excitación la responsable de todo. Si no se hu­biera comportado como un adolescente con las hormonas revolucionadas, a ella no le habría pa­sado nada.

Le quitó la zapatilla y el calcetín, y le examinó el tobillo. Comprobó con alivio que apenas estaba hinchado y sabía que aquello era una simple torcedura.

- ¿Puedes mover los dedos sin que te duela? - le preguntó, pasando las manos por los delicados huesos del pie.

- Estoy bien - dijo ella moviendo los dedos - Y ahora vete, Hale

- No puedo - dijo él con una risita.

- ¿Por qué no?

- No he acabado con el tobillo.

Alice apretó los dientes y trató de concentrarse en algo, en cualquier cosa que no fueran las ma­nos de Jasper masajeándole el pie.

- Necesitamos hielo para bajar la hinchazón - dijo él.

- ¿Y dónde esperas encontrar hielo en un sitio sin congelador ni electricidad? - preguntó ella, riendo.

El esbozó una sonrisa triunfal y sacó del boti­quín una pequeña bolsa de plástico.

- La medicina moderna es increíble.

Alice lo vio presionar el centro de la bolsita con los pulgares. La agitó como si estuviera mezclando el contenido, y cuando se la puso en el tobillo, es­taba muy fría.

- Estas bolsas químicas son fundamentales en cualquier botiquín - le dijo, y Alice sintió ganas de borrarle la sonrisa con una bofetada.

Su mano aún descansaba en su pie, y ella no sabía si el escalofrío se lo producía la bolsa he­lada o el tacto de su piel. En cualquier caso, empe­zaba a comprender la sensual combinación de hielo y fuego.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo debo tener puesta la bolsa?

- Media hora, más o menos.

- Se me va a congelar el tobillo, me va a dar una neumonía y moriré ya que estamos absolutamente abandonados! - dijo riendo

- Claro que no! Exagerada! - dijo con una risita muy sexy. Para alivio de Alice, dejó el botiquín en el suelo y, tras darle un último apretón en el pie, se le­vantó y le colocó una almohada bajo el este - Si me necesitas...

- Te lo haré saber.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que la dejara a so­las para permitirle recuperar el sentido común.

El asintió y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero se volvió una vez más.

- ¿Cómo te gusta el café?

- Con leche - respondió ella sin pensar - Pero no tienes que...

- Sí, tengo que hacerlo - la interrumpió con ex­presión seria. Parecía estar arrepentido - Siento que te hayas hecho daño, Alice. Ha sido culpa mía y debo compensarte.

Ella abrió la boca para decirle que no era nece­sario, pero él salió de la habitación sin darle tiem­po para protestar.

¿Cómo podía decirle a Jasper, sin hacer más embarazosa la situación, que no había estado hu­yendo de él sino de ella misma? ¿Cómo explicarle que había deseado volver a sentir a un hombre, aunque solo fuera por unos momentos?

No, no podía hacerlo. Había cosas que era mejor no decir, entre las que se contaban las explicaciones de su pasado y las razones de su miedo a besarlo.

Al poco rato regresó Jasper, con una bolsa de galletas y dos tazas de café.

- Ya sé que no es un desayuno muy saludable, pero es todo lo que tenemos.

- Es perfecto - ella se sentó, apoyándose contra el cabecero, y levantó una taza - Gracias - tomó un sorbo y puso una mueca - Hum... es verdad… te gusta el café muy cargado.

- He intentado suavizarlo con un poco más de leche - dijo él, sonriente - Espero que te guste.

- Gracias. No puedo ni imaginarme cómo sería solo - dijo ella sonriendo, y tomó otro sorbo - Pero si no te importa, mañana lo prepararé yo.

- Antes veremos cómo tienes el tobillo - dijo él. Abrió la bolsa de galletas y se la tendió.

- Estaré bien - respondió ella con firmeza, mien­tras seleccionaba una apetitosa galleta de vainilla - Y estaría aún mejor si me quitaras la bolsa de hielo. ¿Cuánto tiempo queda?- Jasper se echó a reír.

- Eres tan impaciente como Henry y Kevin.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Mis sobrinos - miró su reloj - Te envolveré el tobillo con una venda elástica cuando termines de comer.

- ¿Cuántos años tienen tus sobrinos? - preguntó ella. Había notado que Jasper los mencionaba con cariño.

- Henry tiene ocho años. Kevin tiene tres, pero no les hables de su edad - soltó una risita y agarró el boti­quín - Creen que son mayores y que están listos para conquistar el mundo.

A Alice se le encogió el corazón. Siempre había deseado tener un hijo. Pero, al igual que sus otros sueños, era algo imposible.

- Parecen los típicos niños pequeños - dijo

- Oh, desde luego - Jasper sonrió - Mi hermana nunca está segura de lo que encontrará en los bolsillos de sus pantalones cuando los acuesta cada noche. Una vez encontró una rana, y en otra ocasión una serpiente.

- Oh, Dios! - exclamó Alice con un estremeci­miento - Seguro que se llevó un susto de muerte.

Jasper soltó otra carcajada. Tenía una risa in­creíblemente sensual.

- Rosalie no es una mujer que se asuste con facili­dad, pero el grito que soltó fue tan fuerte, que Emmett, su marido, casi se rompió el cuello al subir las escaleras.

- Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Desde aquel día, Emmett se encargó de registrar­les los bolsillos a los niños antes de dejarlos en­trar a la casa. Pero eso no nos impidió... no les im­pidió entrar un lagarto o dos de vez en cuando.

- ¿Nos? - repitió ella con una sonrisa - Así que su tío los ayudaba a escondidas... eres un niño mas!!

- ¿YO? – dijo con fingida inocencia

- Sí, tú! - Alice se echó a reír.

- Bueno... puede que los ayudara cuando en­contraron a Trevor.

- ¿Y quién es Trevor?

- Una tortuga - le quitó la bolsa de hielo y apoyó la pierna en su rodilla - La mantuvieron escon­dida en una caja de zapatos, hasta que les compré un acuario. Cuando Rosalie la descubrió, ya lo te­níamos todo preparado.

Le puso el rollo en el pie y empezó a vendarle el tobillo. El calor que emanaba de sus manos se le propagó por la piel.

- Pareces tan niño como ellos - dijo ella, maldi­ciendo en silencio el tono jadeante de su voz. Tenía que alejar su mente de aquel tacto tan estremecedor. Era el único modo de mantener la cordura.

- Sí, supongo que soy un niño grande... en mu­chos sentidos - añadió, con una sonrisa tan sexy que Alice apenas pudo reprimir el impulso de aba­nicarse. Solo podía pensar en la maravillosa sensa­ción que aquellos labios masculinos habían provo­cado en los suyos.

- ¿Los ves a menudo? - le preguntó, en un in­tento por alejar los turbadores pensamientos.

- Siempre que puedo - terminó de vendarle el tobillo - Y ahora que me he mudado aquí, espero verlos aún más. Me encantan los niños.

- Se nota.

Jasper le dejó el pie sobre la almohada y cerró el botiquín. Le había gustado tocarla y sentir la suavidad de su piel en sus manos. Se pre­guntó si el resto de su cuerpo sería igual de suave.

Maldición! Semejantes pensamientos solo po­dían conducir a un desastre. Si le quedaba algo de sentido común, lo mejor que podía hacer era guardar las distancias.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti? - le preguntó, desespe­rado por encontrar algún tema seguro de conver­sación - ¿Tienes sobrinos o sobrinas?

Ella tomó un sorbo de café.

- Los tenía, pero perdí mi papel de tía tras el di­vorcio.

Jasper se quedó boquiabierto. No podía creer que un hombre fuese capaz de separarse de una mujer como Alice.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste casada? Ella se miró las manos y luego a él.

- Tres años.

El percibió la tristeza en sus ojos y se preguntó si aún seguiría amando a su ex marido. No sabía por qué, pero estaba convencido de que la inten­ción de Alice no había sido acabar con su matri­monio. La idea de que alguien le hiciera daño hizo que Jasper ardiese de furia en su interior. Si pillaba al responsable, se encargaría de que tuviera su merecido.

- ¿Qué ocurrió? - le preguntó, incapaz de repri­mir la curiosidad.

- Supongo que acabamos distanciándonos - dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros. Su expresión se volvió cautelosa y reservada - El se fue por su ca­mino y yo por el mío.

Jasper estaba seguro de que había mucho más, pero se recordó a sí mismo que aquello no era asunto suyo. Si ella quisiera dar más explica­ciones, lo habría hecho.

- ¿Tienes hermanos? - le preguntó para cambiar de tema; cualquier tema que borrase la tristeza de sus hermosos ojos - Alguien que pueda darte sobrinos algún día...

- Tengo una hermana… Cynthia - respondió con una triste son­risa – Pero decidió ser más independiente y siguió su propio camino. Hace muchos años que no la veo - vol­vió a encogerse de hombros – Y luego de la muerte de mis padres, yo me quedé a cargo de mi abuela.

- Lo siento, no pretendía ser curioso - dijo él, le­vantándose. Si no salía de allí enseguida, iba a aca­bar estrechándola entre sus brazos, ofreciéndole consuelo y... algo más - Estaré en la cocina, pelando papas para hacer un estofado. Si necesitas algo...

- Te lo haré saber - dijo ella tendiéndole la taza de café.

Sus dedos se rozaron, y Jasper sintió cómo una corriente eléctrica le recorría el brazo y se dirigía hacía la entrepierna. Tragó saliva con dificultad. Tenía que salir de allí antes de hacer algo estú­pido, como acostarse junto a ella, tomarla en sus brazos y besarla hasta que...

Sin decir palabra, se dio la vuelta y se fue a la cocina. Dejó en la encimera la bolsa de galletas, las tazas y el botiquín, y salió por la puerta tra­sera. La lluvia era lo más parecido que podía en­contrar a una ducha fría.

***

Armada con una escoba, un recogedor y una bolsa de basura, Alice entró cojeando en el dormito­rio donde se había desplomado el techo. Jasper le había llevado la comida y le había dicho que iba a inspeccionar el granero. Ella no tuvo el menor in­conveniente en quedarse sola. Mientras más tiempo pasaba a su lado, más fuerte era el deseo de que la es­trechara en sus fuertes brazos y la besara con pasión.

Respiró hondo y sacudió la cabeza. El motivo por el que se había levantado era para no pensar en Jasper Hale. La creciente atracción que sen­tía hacia él era muy peligrosa.

Pero ¿a qué mujer no le gustaría un hombre como Jasper? Era amable y atento, le encantaban los niños, se preocupaba por la familia y no se to­maba a sí mismo muy en serio. Y además era, sin duda, el hombre más sexy que había visto en su vida.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

Alice dio un respingo al oír la voz de Jasper. Había estado tan absorta en sus propios pensa­mientos que no lo había oído entrar en la casa.

Se giró y lo vio en la puerta, con el ala del som­brero levantada y los puños en las caderas. El cora­zón le dio un vuelco. Era increíblemente atractivo, y ella no sabía si el pulso se le había acelerado por el susto o por su presencia.

- Pues estoy bailando la conga... - dijo rodando los ojos ironicamente - Me contrataron para limpiar - consiguió res­ponder - Y eso es lo que hago.

- Yo me ocuparé de esto - insistió él. Se acercó a ella y le quitó la bolsa - Tienes que dejar el pie en reposo.

- Los dos sabemos que solo es una leve torcedura y que no necesita reposo - agarró las cuatro esqui­nas de la sábana y se dispuso a retirarla de la cama.

- ¿Por qué no terminas de quitar las sábanas mien­tras voy a tirar esta bolsa de basura?

- De acuerdo. ¿Crees que podrías bombear un poco de agua? Me gustaría lavar estas sábanas.

- Claro. He encontrado una cuerda en el gra­nero. La colgaré en el salón y así podrás tenderlas.

- Gracias. Es una buena idea.

Esperó a que saliera de la habitación, e intentó concentrarse en las tareas de limpieza. Primero quitó el resto de las sábanas, y luego agarró la es­coba y se puso a barrer el suelo. Vio que a los pies de la cama había varios trozos de tejado, y se agachó para recogerlos. Alargó el brazo y lo que vio la dejó helada. A solo unos centímetros de su mano había un ratón, cuyos ojos pequeños y bri­llantes miraban ávidamente sus dedos.

El grito de pánico fue completamente involun­tario. Sí había algo que la asustaba más que una araña, era un ratón.

Jasper acababa de sacudir la sábana en el exte­rior y estaba abriendo la puerta trasera cuando el grito de Alice le congeló la sangre. Con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente contra las costillas, corrió hacia el dormitorio donde la había dejado.

¿Se habría desplomado el techo sobre ella? ¿O tal vez había subestimado la gravedad de su lesión y estaba sufriendo de dolor?

Se detuvo de golpe al entrar en la habitación y contempló la escena con ojos muy abiertos. Alice estaba en mitad de la cama, sujetando la escoba como si fuese un arma.

- ¿Qué ha pasado?

Ella apuntó al suelo con un dedo tembloroso.

- Sácalo de aquí, por favor!

- ¿A quién? - preguntó él mirando a su alrede­dor, sin ver hada.

- Al ratón.

Si no hubiera estado seguro de que lo golpearía con la escoba, Jasper se habría echado a reír. Pero era obvio que Alice no estaba de buen hu­mor en esos momentos.

- Seguramente ya se fue - dijo, mientras bus­caba al pequeño roedor por el suelo - Tiene más miedo de ti que tú de él.

- Uhm… no lo creo.

- Debe estar buscando algún refugio para el in­vierno. No...

- Ni se te ocurra decirlo! - le advirtió ella entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque si lo haces, te aseguro que te doy con la escoba!

Jasper decidió que era mejor no decirle que el ratón era inofensivo, y siguió buscándolo. Justo cuando iba a abandonar su misión, el pequeño animal salió de debajo de la cama y se dirigió hacia su bota.

- No lo mates - dijo ella rápidamente.

- De acuerdo - extendió una sábana, y atrapó al ratón entre los plie­gues - ¿Se te ocurre qué puedo hacer con él, ahora que lo he atrapado?

- Pues… llévalo afuera y suéltalo - dijo con bastante calma y firmeza.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso de bueno?

- Seguirá vivo... y yo no tendré que compartir la casa con él.

Jasper no pudo evitar una sonora carcajada.

- ¿Qué es tan divertido? - preguntó ella, indig­nada - No hay nada malo en atrapar a un ratón y luego soltarlo.

- Lo más probable es que vuelva a entrar.

- También es probable que se vaya a otra parte - replicó ella - Además, no quiero que lo mates. Lo único que quiero es no vivir con él.

Jasper llevó al ratón a varios metros de la casa y lo soltó. El animal se fue derecho hacia la casa y desapareció bajo el porche trasero. Jasper negó con la cabeza y soltó un profundo suspiro. Estaba seguro de que el pequeño roedor volvería a apare­cer para causarle más problemas.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola!**

**No se ustedes, pero yo adoro esta pareja XD y espero de todo corazon que les esté gustando está historia =) Trataré de subir el siguiente capitulo lo mas pronto posible, pero se me está haciendo dificil gracias a mis estudios T.T, pero no se preocupen, actualizaré en cuanto pueda y las cosas entre Jasper y Alice seguiran avanzando... de una forma... mas pasional ñ.ñ son tan tiernos! e insisto! Jasper de vaquero me encanta (aunque Edward sigue siendo mi Nº1!!XD)**

**Muuuchas gracias por toooodos sus reviews y por ocupar su tiempo leyendo el Fanfic, se los agradezco de tooodo corazon =)**

**Nos vemos en el prox capitulo y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de Oso**

**PollyCox99**


	5. Capitulo 5: Juicio

**************Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 5: Juicio**

Jasper estaba reparando una ventana y, por las maldicio­nes que mascullaba, parecía necesitar ayuda.

Cuando por segunda vez se le cayó la tabla que intentaba colocar, Alice se acercó a él.

- He acabado de tender las sábanas. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

- Te agradecería que sostuvieras esto mien­tras colocó los clavos - respondió él, agachándose para recoger la tabla del suelo.

Ella lo vio levantar la tabla hasta la posición de­seada. Se había arremangado hasta los codos la ca­misa, dejando al descubierto sus formidables ante­brazos. Alice nunca había visto nada más sexy...

- ¿Alice?

- ¿Qué?

- Te he preguntado si estás lista - le repitió. Sacó un clavo de la bolsa que llevaba a la cintura y la miró con curiosidad - ¿Estás lista?

- S... sí, claro. Lista! - respondió, intentando no ruborizarse por que la hubiese pillado mirándolo. Puso las ma­nos donde él le indicó y, para evitar la tentación de aquellos impresionantes músculos, mantuvo la vista fija en sus pies.

Por el rabillo del ojo percibió un movimiento a su izquierda. Giró la cabeza y vio a un ratón que se dirigía hacia su pie. El roedor se encaramó a los dedos, y empezó a escalar por el pan­talón. Alice no pudo soportarlo y soltó un estri­dente grito de pánico.

Jasper sujetaba el clavo entre el pulgar y el ín­dice, y estaba a punto de golpearlo con el martillo cuando oyó el chillido de Alice, semejante al de un gato. El inexplicable alarido le hizo fallar la puntería, y en vez de golpear el clavo el martillo le impactó en el pulgar.

Normalmente, tenía cuidado de no soltar pala­brotas delante de una dama. Pero el dolor en el dedo le soltó la lengua, y no habría podido ca­llar la sarta de maldiciones ni aunque su vida hubiera dependido de ello. Dejó caer el martillo, se apretó la mano contra el pecho y empezó a gritar una obscenidad tras otra, cada cual más ocurrente. Mientas, Alice corría por el salón, gri­tando y chillando como una niña de cinco años que intentaba bailar la danza de la lluvia. A pesar de tener un tobillo dañado, consiguió representar una demostración tan notable, que Jasper dejó de maldecir y la observó fascinado.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa? - le preguntó, cuando se le alivió un poco el dolor en el dedo.

Ella dejó de dar brincos y se detuvo en el centro de la habitación, mirando el suelo como si hu­biera perdido algo.

- Un ratón... ha intentado... subir por mi pier­na.

Lo sabía, pensó Jasper con irritación. Lo sabía desde que soltó al ratón y vio cómo vol­vía corriendo a la casa. Aquel animal iba a oca­sionarle serios problemas...

Por otro lado, se alivió al comprobar que Alice había estado tan preocupada por librarse del ra­tón, que no se había enterado de sus palabrotas y maldiciones.

- Con todo este jaleo, debe de estar escondido en alguna parte - dijo con brusquedad.

Ella se estremeció y lo miró en silencio durante varios segundos.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - le preguntó finalmente. Por lo visto, se había fijado en cómo mantenía la mano apretada al pecho.

Él se encogió de hombros y le mostró el pulgar. Las palpitaciones en el dedo aumentaron, y fue in­capaz de disimular una mueca de dolor.

- Pues... que no le he dado al clavo.

- Déjame ver - corrió hacia él y le tomó la ma­no - Te has golpeado el pulgar por mi culpa ¿ver­dad? Lo siento mucho... – dijo como una niña arrepentida.

El tacto de sus dedos le hizo olvidar parte del dolor, viendo cómo le examinaba la mano con preocupación. ¿Cómo podía decirle, sin empeorar las cosas, que era precisamente eso lo que había pasado, que se había golpeado por su culpa? Antes de confesarle una cosa así, prefería cortarse la lengua.

- He fallado la puntería – mintió - Habría pa­sado de todos modos.

- ¿Dónde está el botiquín? - preguntó ella, sin soltarle la mano.

- Uhm...creo… en la cocina - la garganta se le había se­cado de repente - ¿Por qué?

- Hay que poner hielo antes de que siga hin­chándose - dijo, tirando de él hacia la cocina - ¿Queda alguna de esas bolsitas químicas?

El asintió y tragó saliva. En aquellos momentos, la habría seguido aunque lo hubiera llevado hasta el borde de un precipicio.

Ella lo hizo doblar el brazo para mantener la mano en alto, y señaló la mesa.

- Siéntate en esa caja de madera y pon el codo en la mesa. Mantén levantado el pulgar.

Jasper quiso decirle que no se preocupara y que ya le dolía menos, pero hizo lo que le había ordenado y se sentó en la caja con la mano en alto.

Viendo cómo preparaba la bolsa de hielo, se le ocurrió que estaba observando a la verdadera Alice; una mujer tierna, eficaz y segura de sí misma. Tan pronto como se dio cuenta de que él estaba herido, se había hecho cargo de la situa­ción, lo cual parecía ser del agrado de ambos...

- No te imaginas lo mucho que lamento que te hayas hecho daño por mi culpa, Jasper - le dijo, al tiempo que le ponía la bolsita en el dedo.

El apenas pudo reprimir un gemido. Sus cálidas manos sosteniendo la suya bastaban para que le hirviera la sangre, pero oír cómo aquella voz aterciopelada pronunciaba su nombre era demasiado.

- No ha sido nada - le aseguró.

- Supongo que después de tener a Stuart en mi casa, debería haber superado mi fobia a los rato­nes.

- ¿Stuart? ¿En casa?

Ella asintió lentamente y se sentó frente a él.

- Era de mi abuela – sonrió – es amante de los animales. No hace daño ni a una mosca. Stuart era un ratón blanco, y muy dócil - se estremeció - Pero, aunque estaba domesticado… seguía siendo un ra­tón.

Jasper quería preguntarle por qué había aban­donado su hogar para buscar un puesto de empleada en Texas, pero Alice no parecía querer hablar de ello, pues se había apresurado a seguir con la historia del ratón.

- De modo que los ratones y las arañas encabe­zan tu lista de cosas a evitar - le dijo con una son­risa.

- Así es! rqatones y arañas no van conmigo - respondió ella sonriendo, visiblemente ali­viada de que Jasper no le hubiera preguntado nada más sobre su vida.

Al verla sonreír, Jasper se quitó la bolsa de hielo y la dejó sobre la mesa. Tenía que salir de allí antes de sentar a Alice en su regazo y besarla con pasión.

- ¿Sabes lo que voy a hacer mientras pre­paras la cena?

- ¿Qué? - preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Me voy a la caza del ratón - dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

- No irás a...

- No voy a hacerle daño. Si logro cazarlo, lo lle­varé al granero, donde no pueda asustarte... Tal vez sin el ratón en casa mis pulgares estén a salvo...

***

A la mañana siguiente, Alice se aseguró de que no hubiera nada rondando junto a sus pies mien­tras lavaba los platos del desayuno. Jasper había buscado por todas partes, pero no había encon­trado al ratón. Había dicho en broma que el ani­mal lo había pensando mejor y se había ido en busca de otro refugio más seguro.

Pero Alice no pensaba lo mismo. El pequeño roedor estaría escondido, esperando otra oportu­nidad para darle un susto de muerte.

Tras secar los platos y colocarlos en el armario, salió al porche trasero. Quería disfrutar del sol mientras estuviera iluminando el cielo. Con el temporal previsto para toda la semana, no sabía cuándo podría volver a hacerlo.

Vio a Jasper junto al granero y fue hacia él.

- ¿Qué haces ahora?

- Intento reparar el corral antes de que Emmett traiga el ganado la semana que viene - le explicó, sin mirarla.

Se había quitado la camisa, y Alice se quedó fas­cinada al contemplar sus hombros y brazos. De nuevo volvió a compararlo con su ex marido, y se preparó para la punzada de tristeza y dolor que siempre sentía al pensar en él. Pero, para su sor­presa, en esa ocasión no sintió nada.

Tal vez su abuela había tenido razón, y al ha­berse alejado de los recuerdos estuviera lista para empezar una nueva vida.

Jasper se volvió para mirarla, y ella se quedó sin respiración al ver su pecho descubierto y sus abdominales. Bajó la vista hasta sus botas, y re­cordó el viejo dicho que comparaba el tamaño de los pies de un hombre con el de otra parte de su anatomía. Si eso era cierto... en el caso de Jasper Hale...

Cielos! ¿Acaso había perdido el juicio por com­pleto?

- ¿Querías algo? - le preguntó él.

Ella tragó salva. Claro que quería algo. Quería que se pusiera la camisa, antes de que quisiera to­carle su increíble cuerpo.

- Eh... no - consiguió responder - Solo quería disfrutar un rato del sol.

Él se levantó el ala del sombrero y miró el cielo.

- Es una buena idea. Creo que en un par de ho­ras estará otra vez cubierto - señaló una masa de nubes que se aproximaba por el horizonte - Es po­sible que la tormenta llegue antes del almuerzo.

- ¿Podrás terminar esto antes de que empiece a llover? - le preguntó ella, intentando no mirarlo.

- No lo creo - dijo él estirando los brazos. El sen­sual movimiento expandió su torso e hizo que la cintura de los vaqueros se deslizara un poco hacia abajo, revelando momentáneamente una fina lí­nea de vello oscuro bajo el ombligo - Pero haré todo lo que pueda.

Alice se acercó a un poste de la valla y fingió examinar la madera. No le interesaba en absoluto el estado de la cerca, pero tenía que mirar algo que no fuera a Jasper y concentrarse en lo que le estaba diciendo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? - le preguntó, vol­viéndose hacia él.

Jasper agarró el martillo y pensó en la última vez que Alice le había ofrecido ayuda. Tal vez solo fuera su imaginación, pero le pareció sentir una punzada de dolor en el pulgar...

Miró hacia las nubes que se acercaban por el noroeste. El cielo se estaba cubriendo con más rapidez de la que había esperado. En menos de una hora estaría lloviendo.

- ¿No te importa? - le preguntó a Alice - Esto no se parece en nada a las tareas domésticas que espe­rabas hacer.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

- Oh, no te preocupes. Aunque espero que se me compense bien por el trabajo extra! – dijo sacando la lengua y sonriendo como niña.

Aunque no era él quien la había contratado, sí era el propietario del lugar, y por lo tanto, res­ponsable de pagarle su salario. No sabía cómo de­círselo, pero no le sobraba precisamente el di­nero. Tenía lo suficiente para mantener el rancho, pero Alice hablaba como si esperase recibir mu­cho más de lo habitual.

- Y, exactamente, ¿qué salario acordaste con Jenks? - le preguntó con cautela.

Ella le dijo la cantidad que habían acordado para las tareas de limpieza y cocina.

- El señor Jenks me pagará el trabajo extra que haga - añadió sonriente, con un brillo de malicia en sus ojos - Aunque no demasiado.

Jasper echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada.

- Te propongo una cosa. Seré yo quien haga un esfuerzo extra… y te pagaré una cantidad adicional.

- Trato hecho, vaquero - aceptó ella con una en­cantadora sonrisa - Y ahora, dime lo que tengo que hacer. A ver si podemos terminar la cerca antes de que empiece a llover.

- ¿Crees que podrás sostener esto mientras clavo el poste? - le preguntó él, al tiempo que le­vantaba el extremo de una tabla.

El dolor del pulgar ya era innegable, pero prefi­rió ignorarlo. El ratón estaba escondido en la casa, por lo que sus dedos estarían a salvo, o al menos eso esperaba él.

- Lo haré lo mejor que pueda! - se acercó a la va­lla y sujetó la tabla que Jasper había colocado so­bre el poste.

Media hora y cinco postes más tarde, Jasper clavó el último clavo y se enderezó.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Me alegra haber sido útil.

- Sin tu ayuda habría tardado el doble - se estiró otra vez y puso una mueca de dolor.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? - le preguntó ella con preocu­pación.

- Uno de tantos toros salvajes - respondió él, ras­cándose una cicatriz del costado izquierdo.

- ¿Eras jinete de rodeos? – preguntó Alice con asombro

- Hasta hace cinco años, cuando me topé con una bestia de ochocientos kilos llamada "El Tritu­rador" - soltó una risita - Cuando acabó conmigo, no me quedaba ninguna duda de por qué le ha­bían puesto ese nombre.

- ¿Y fue él quien… te hizo esta cicatriz de la es­palda? - le preguntó, acercándose a él.

Parecía tan preocupada por sus heridas que a Jasper se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Y cuan­do se puso detrás de él y empezó a masajearle la espalda, justo debajo del omoplato izquierdo, se quedó sin respiración.

Ella le había preguntado algo, pero no podía recordar el qué.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- Te he preguntado si fue él quien te hizo la ci­catriz - repitió ella pacientemente. Le pasó la punta del dedo por la marca, y él tuvo que carras­pear varias veces antes de poder articular palabra.

- Eh, sí... después de aquello, decidí que ya ha­bía tentado bastante la suerte.

- Parece que fue algo serio - le dijo ella, sin de­jar de tocarlo - ¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste hospitali­zado?

- Eh... casi dos semanas - respondió. Tenía que encontrar algo, lo que fuera, para no pensar en aquellas manos que le acariciaban la espalda - mi corazón dejó de latir un par de veces antes de ingresar en el quirófano.

- Dios mío, Jasper - las manos se le quedaron inmóviles - Tienes suerte de estar vivo.

El apretó los dientes, intentando ignorar la reacción de su cuerpo.

- Eso fue lo que me dijeron.

- Y con razón - corroboró ella suavemente, desli­zando las manos hacia la zona lumbar - Eres un hombre muy afortunado...

A Jasper se le endureció todo el cuerpo, y tuvo que esforzarse para respirar. Tenía que mantener el autocontrol... y tal vez lo hubiera conseguido si no hubiese sentido los suaves labios de Alice bajo el omoplato. En el momento que recibió el beso en la cicatriz, las llamas del deseo lo abrasaron por dentro.

Se dio la vuelta y le puso las manos en los hom­bros. La deseaba con un anhelo salvaje.

- ¿Alice?

- Jasper, por favor... - sus hermosos ojos irra­diaban el mismo calor que sus manos.

- Esto no está bien, Alice - le dijo, desesperado por infundir entre ambos algo de sentido común.

- Lo sé... - hablaba casi sin aliento - No puede traer nada bueno.

No podía haberlo dejado más claro. A Alice no le interesaba un vaquero polvoriento sin nada más que un rancho en ruinas y un puñado de ilusio­nes.

Se sintió invadido por la decepción, pero, en vez de soltarla y alejarse a toda prisa, se echó hacia atrás el sombrero y entrelazó las manos en el cabello negro de la pequeña.

- Qué demonios... - murmuró, y la besó ligera­mente en los labios.

Eran unos labios suaves y receptivos, y a Jasper le resultó imposible detenerse. Ella emitió un ge­mido de aceptación, que lo animó a invadir su boca con la lengua.

Cuando sintió sus manos en la cintura, las aga­rró y se las colocó sobre los hombros. A continua­ción, la rodeó con los brazos y la mantuvo sujeta contra él, mientras saboreaba y exploraba el inte­rior de su deliciosa boca.

Alice sabía que estaba jugando a algo peligroso. Su experiencia con los hombres había sido tan de­sastrosa que no podía volver a confiar en ellos. Por desgracia, con Jasper no podía parar. Cuando le acarició los músculos de la espalda, solo había te­nido intención de aliviar el dolor de su vieja he­rida. Pero la tentación de su cálida piel bajo las manos había encendido en su interior un fuego imposible de sofocar.

El la apretó más, y a ella le temblaron las rodi­llas cuando sintió su dura erección contra el estó­mago. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, dicién­dose a sí misma que solo la hacía para buscar apoyo, pero la verdad era que lo quería lo más cerca posible. Quería sentirse una vez más feme­nina y deseada.

Él le levantó el borde de la camisa y deslizó la mano por las costillas, hasta la curva de su pecho. Con el pulgar le masajeó el pezón, erguido, provo­cándole oleadas de deseo por todo el cuerpo. ¿Cuándo le había desabrochado el sujetador?, pensó ella.

No lo sabía y no le importaba. Con su lengua y sus manos le hacía sentir más placer que lo que James había conseguido en tres años de matrimo­nio.

- Esto es una locura - gimió, cuando él se puso a besarle la mandíbula.

- Tienes razón - su cálida respiración contra el oído le produjo un estremecimiento.

- No podemos... no podemos seguir - no estaba segura de si intentaba convencerse a ella misma o a Jasper.

- Cuando llegaste, te dije que no tenías que temer nada de mí - dijo él, apoyando la frente en la suya. Respiró hondo y, tras abrocharle el sujetador, retiro la mano - Y, por mucho que me gustaría ne­garlo ahora... soy un hombre de palabra. No va a pasar nada que no quieras, Alice.

Ella quiso decirle que no era él en quien no confiaba, sino en su propia falta de juicio. Pero se quedó sin palabra al ver cómo una camioneta se acercaba lentamente por el camino que conducía al rancho.

Y no supo por qué no sentía nada más que tris­teza, al saber que ya disponía de un medio para irse de allí.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

**Hooola a Todas!**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado este nuevo capitulo! sé que me he demorado mas de lo habitual en actualizar, pero ya está terminando el año, y las cosas en la universidad se ponen cada vez mas estresantes :S por lo que no tengo mucho tiempo disponible para hobbies ni ocio :(**

**Muchas gracias por sus lindos reviews, por sus palabras de aliento que me motivan a continuar con esta historia =)**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de oso**

**PollyCox99**


	6. Capitulo 6: Edward

******Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

**_____________________________________________________________________________**

**Capítulo 6: Edward**

- ¿Ese es tu cuñado?

Jasper miró por encima del hombro para comprobar lo que había distraído a Alice, y maldijo en silencio al ver la camioneta plateada que evadía los baches del camino.

- No - respondió, al tiempo que la soltaba. En cualquier otro momento, habría estado agradecido por la aparición de Edward. Era uno de sus mejores amigos, y habría podido ayudarlo a reparar el corral. Además, si no hubiera sido por las habilidades en el rodeo de Edward, Jasper estaría enterrado en alguna tumba, en vez de estar abrazando a la mujer más deseable que había visto en su vida.

Pero la llegada de Edward suponía un medio para que Alice abandonara el rancho. Dos días atrás, lo que más deseaba Jasper era disponer de un medio de transporte. En esos momentos, era lo último que quería.

- ¿Quién es? - le preguntó ella.

- Edward Cullen. Un buen amigo y hermano de Emmett.

- Bueno, sea quien sea, me alegro de verlo.

- Yo también - mintió él. Alargó un brazo para alisarle los cabellos que le había despeinado.

- ¿Debería ir a mirarme a un espejo? - le preguntó ella dulcemente.

- Estás preciosa - respondió él con una sonrisa.

- No, quiero decir si...

- Tienes buen aspecto - le aseguró.

No iba a decirle que tenía los labios hinchados por el beso y las mejillas enrojecidas por la pasión. Si lo hiciera, Alice desaparecería en el interior de la casa, y Jasper quería que estuviese allí con él.

- Jazz, hombre! ¿cómo estás? - gritó Edward mientras bajaba lentamente de la camioneta.

- Parece que mejor que tú, animal! - respondió Jasper, señalando la rodilla de su amigo - ¿Cómo se llamaba el toro que acabó contigo?

Edward se acercó cojeando a ellos.

- Crees ser un sabelotodo ¿no es verdad, Hale? - le preguntó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Me equivoco?

- No - Edward suspiró y se rascó la rodilla - Tuve que lidiar otra vez con "La Bestia" - Jasper soltó un silbido.

- Es uno de los peores...

- Así es - dijo Edward asintiendo, y se volvió hacia Alice - ¿Quién es esta encantadora dama?

Sin pensar, Jasper rodeó a Alice por la cintura y los presentó.

- Edward fue el torero que impidió que "Triturador" acabara conmigo - añadió.

- Es un placer conocerlo – dijo Alice estrechándole la mano - Ahora, si me disculpan, los dejaré hablando de los viejos tiempos mientras voy a preparar unos sándwiches. Se quedará a comer, ¿verdad?

- Por supuesto, señorita! - Edward esbozó una sonrisa que irrito a Jasper – Pero tutéame o simplemente… llámame Edward.

- Solo si tú me llamas Alice - respondió riendo ella, y se encaminó hacia la casa.

Jasper tragó saliva al ver cómo se alejaba. El modo en que movía las caderas al andar era irresistiblemente sexy.

- Bonita vista, ¿eh? - dijo Edward mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Jasper, quien no quitaba la mirada de Alice.

- La mejor que he visto - respondió Jasper, sin pensar en lo que decía.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan juntos?

- Ella… trabaja aquí. Me ayuda... en la casa…

Su amigo contempló el porche casi destruido y los plásticos que cubrían las ventanas y los huecos del tejado.

- Claro... Lo que tú digas, Jazz - se apoyó contra la valla - Entonces, ¿no te importaría si yo ...?

- Déjala en paz, Edward - le advirtió Jasper. Agarró la camisa que estaba en lo alto de la valla y se la puso - Has conseguido a más mujeres de las que merecías. Ademas... tienes a una hermosa mujer esperando en casa.

- Eres un condenado mentiroso!! - dijo Edward, riendo - No puedes ocultar cuanto te preocupa esa mujer, así que será mejor que confieses.

Jasper se metió la camisa por la cintura de los vaqueros y negó con la cabeza.

- A veces… eres insoportable, ¿sabias? - Edward soltó otra carcajada.

- Si, lo sé. Bella me lo dice todo el tiempo.

- Pues tiene razón - Jasper sonrió. Si conseguía desviar el tema hacia la vida familiar de Edward, tal vez cesaran las preguntas sobre Alice - ¿Cómo está Bella?

Edward sonrió mientras se le iluminaban los ojos al hablar de su esposa

- Como siempre. Hermosa. El embarazo le ha sentado muy bien.

- ¿cuanto tiempo tiene? - dijo Jasper, mientras recogía las herramientas.

- Ya está en su sexto mes

- Wow... hace mucho tiempo que no la veo... - vio cómo Edward se rascaba el soporte que tenía en la pierna - Por cierto, ¿a quién tuviste que salvar de "La Bestia"?

La sonrisa de Edward desapareció al instante.

- A Jake.

- ¿A Jake?

- Casi todos los jinetes optarían por perder el rodeo con tal de no montar a esa bestia. Pero Jake no.

- Te hiciste polvo la rodilla. ¿Qué le pasó a Jake?

- Salió sin un rasguño - respondió Edward con una sonrisa.

A Jasper no lo sorprendió. Edward era uno de los mejores toreros que había visto.

- Los sándwiches están listos, por si quieren entrar a comer - anunció Alice desde el porche.

- Vamos para allá - respondió Jasper, y con Edward se dirigieron hacia la casa. Levantó la vista al cielo, y vio que los nubarrones que se acercaban habían cambiado de dirección y se movían hacia el sur.

- A propósito, ¿qué tienes pensado hacer hoy, Cullen?

- Nada en particular - respondió Edward encogiéndose de hombros.

Jasper sonrió y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

- Pues ahora ya tienes algo.

***

- Supongo que eso responde a mi pregunta – dijo Alice, viendo cómo los dos hombres acababan con los sándwiches.

- ¿Qué pregunta? - dijo Jasper limpiándose con una servilleta.

- Si les gustaban o no los sándwiches de crema de maní y mermelada.

Los dos amigos se echaron a reír.

- Cuando empezamos a competir en los rodeos, solo vivíamos de sándwiches de crema de maní y mermelada - dijo Jasper.

- Salvo en aquellas ocasiones en las que podíamos permitirnos un poco de queso y alguna que otra golosina - añadió Edward

- O cuando conseguíamos reunir el dinero suficiente para una hamburguesa.

- Sí - Edward soltó una risita - era como ir a un restaurante de lujo.

A Alice le gustaba oírlos hablar de sus experiencias, pero no podía evitar compararlos.

Físicamente, los dos eran altos, muy atractivos, y con unos cuerpos que llamarían la atención de cualquier mujer. Ambos un carácter tranquilo y amistoso. Pero ahí acababan las semejanzas.

Jasper tenía el cabello rubio oscuro, mientras que el de Edward era cobrizo. Por otro lado los ojos azules de Jasper contrastaban con los verdes de Edward. Pero no eran esas las principales diferencias que Alice veía en ellos. No, lo que más la desconcertaba era la reacción que ella misma tenía hacia ellos. Cuando le estrechó la mano a Edward, no sintió nada del cálido hormigueo que experimentaba con Jasper, cuya sola presencia en la misma habitación que ella bastaba para que el corazón le diera un vuelco.

- ¿Algunas vez has montado toros salvajes, Edward? - preguntó, con cuidado de evitar la mirada de Jasper.

- No, por Dios! - pareció sobresaltarse ante la pregunta - No soy tan tonto. Siempre he sido un torero.

- No sabía que los toreros participaban también en los rodeos.

- No es la misma clase de toreros, cariño - dijo Jasper - Edward se enfrenta al toro para distraerlo de un vaquero derribado.

- Suena muy peligroso! - dijo ella, esperando que la voz no le temblara. Siempre que Jasper la llamaba "cariño" la dejaba sin aire.

- No tanto - dijo Edward

- No le hagas caso - replicó Jasper - Hay docenas de vaqueros que le deben la vida a este hombre, incluido yo. Por eso nunca encontrarás a un jinete de toros que no hable con gratitud y orgullo de un torero.

- Caray, Hale! No sabía cuánto significaba para ti - dijo Edward con una sonrisa maliciosa. Jasper se echó a reír y se levantó.

- No dejes que se te suba a la cabeza, Edward. Tu ego ya tiene el tamaño de Texas, y no quiero ser yo quien te lo infle aún más. Me sorprende que el sombrero te siga encajando en la cabeza.

- Estás celoso porque soy YO quien siempre con sigue a todas las chicas que quiero - dijo Edward, guiñándole un ojo a Alice.

- Por favor! Bella ha sido la unica capaz de aguantarte! - replicó Jasper.

- Es porque me ama - dijo Edward con una sonrisa - tanto como yo la amo a ella

- Tanta cursileria… - Jasper abrió la puerta y salió al porche.

Alice los vio salir y caminar hacia el corral, charlando y riendo. No había duda de que eran muy buenos amigos.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos. Hasta hacía un año, ella también había tenido una amiga de verdad. Victoria había sido como una hermana para ella, a quien hubiera podido confiarle cualquier cosa.

O, al menos, eso había creído... hasta que Victoria usó contra ella el terrible secreto de su infertilidad.

Victoria había quedado embarazada de James, porque sabía lo importante que era para él tener un hijo propio... y porque además se habían enamorado.

Alice agarró la escoba y empezó a barrer. Pensar en su vieja amiga sacaba a la luz los mejores recuerdos de su vida, y también los más dolorosos.

Pero, por encima de todo, demostraba que su opinión sobre las personas nunca había sido de fiar.

Los truenos se oían a lo lejos, mientras Jasper examinaba con orgullo las reparaciones en el corral. Con la ayuda de Edward, habían colocado tres postes, el resto de las tablas y una nueva puerta. En unas pocas horas habían realizado el mismo trabajo que, junto a Alice, le habría llevado todo un día.

- Gracias, Cullen - le dijo, mientras recogía las herramientas - Te debo una.

- De nada, hombre - Edward se puso la camisa, que había dejado colgada en un poste, y miró a su alrededor - Por cierto, ¿qué ha pasado aquí? Me dijiste que habías comprado un rancho que necesitaba un poco de trabajo. Pero esto parece casi en ruinas.

- La explicación tiene un solo nombre - dijo Jasper con sarcasmo.

- No me lo digas - Edward soltó una carcajada - Jenks ¿verdad?

Cuando Jasper terminó de explicarle todo lo que había hecho el viejo, a Edward le saltaban las lágrimas de tanto reír.

- Antes de que te vayas, necesito tu ayuda para algo más.

- ¿Además de llevarlos a Alice y a ti de vuelta a la civilización? - preguntó Edward

A Jasper se le hizo un nudo en el estómago. No había querido pensar en eso, pero no había forma de evitarlo.

- Seguramente, Alice querrá irse - se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en la garganta - Pero creo que yo me quedaré a terminar las reparaciones, antes de que llegue el ganado.

- Estupendo - Edward esbozó una sonrisa malvada - Eso me dará una hora más o menos, para conocer mejor a Alice de camino al pueblo y contarle cosas acerca de mi gran amigo...

- Te lo advierto...

- Tranquilo, Hale - dijo riendo - Solo quería ver hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar.

- Yo no...

- Vamos, no he nacido ayer - lo interrumpió Edward - Y, a menos que haya perdido mi instinto, los veo a los dos igual de interesados.

- Te equivocas, Cullen

Edward cruzó los brazos al pecho y negó con la cabeza.

- No lo creo. Apuesto lo que quieras a que decide quedarse contigo cuando yo me vaya

- Creo que aquel toro te golpeó en la cabeza además de destrozarte la rodilla…

La sonrisa de Edward era tan irritante que Jasper sintió deseos de estrangularlo.

- Mira a tu alrededor, Edward. ¿Qué mujer en su sano juicio querría estar con un hombre que solo tiene un rancho en ruinas y el dinero justo para mantenerlo?

- Una mujer enamorada.

- Ahora sí que estoy seguro de que el toro te dio en la cabeza.

La risa de su amigo estuvo a punto de enloquecerlo.

- Espera a ver lo que ocurre mañana. Si Alice no se queda contigo, volveré la semana que viene y te ayudaré a cercar todo que quieras. Y los dos sabemos que detesto trabajar con alambres.

- Pase lo que pase, vendrás a ayudar - dijo Jasper con convicción.

- Cierto, pero tenía que negociar con algo... Y ahora, dime ¿qué es eso otro para lo que necesitas ayuda?

- No vas a creerlo.

- Inténtalo

- Tenemos que hacer una jaula para un ratón - agarró un rollo de alambre y se lo tiró.

- Tienes razón – dijo Edward negando con la cabeza - No te creo.

***

A la mañana siguiente, Alice les sirvió café en las tazas.

- Quiero darles las gracias por haber hecho la jaula y haber atrapado al ratón - les dijo, recordando cómo la noche anterior habían buscado al animal por todas partes hasta encontrarlo - Tal vez ahora pueda dedicarme a hacer algo que no sea a vigilarme los pies! ese raton me estaba volviendo loca!

- No hay de qué - respondió alegremente Edward, entre sorbo y sorbo de café - Jasper me dijo que el otro día el ratón intentó subir por tu pierna.

- Di un gran espectáculo! - dijo ella, riendo - ¿Verdad, Jasper?

El asintió sin decir nada, y ella se preguntó si habría tomado la decisión correcta. Jasper llevaba muy callado toda la mañana.

Lo mejor era descubrirlo cuanto antes, pensó con decisión.

- Jasper… - dijo, tras aclararse la garganta - Tengo que pedirte… una cosa.

El dejó lentamente la taza del café sobre la mesa.

- ¿Qué necesitas?

"A ti" le dijo a Alice una traicionera voz interior.

- Si no tienes inconveniente… me gustaría quedarme hasta que tu cuñado traiga el ganado. Tengo que cumplir el trato con el señor Jenks - se apresuró a añadir, antes de que Jasper se hiciera una idea equivocada.

Sabía que era una excusa muy pobre y que había perdido el poco sentido común que le quedaba, pero tras pasar la noche en vela, pensando si debía o no dejar el rancho y a Jasper, había llegado a una conclusión. Quería quedarse con él. Y el único modo que tenía para ello era usar el trato con el señor Jenks como excusa.

El alivio la invadió cuando vio una sonrisa en los labios de Jasper.

- Me parece muy bien, cariño - le dijo, con su tono sensual de siempre.

La risita de Edward se transformó en una tos cuando su bota chocó con la de Jasper bajo la mesa.

- No me iré hasta después del almuerzo - dijo Edward, bajando una mano para rascarse la rodilla - Si cambias de idea, dímelo.

- Dudo que eso ocurra - dijo Jasper, mirándola a los ojos

Alice vio cómo Edward esbozaba una enigmática sonrisa.

- De acuerdo, entonces - dijo Edward mientras se levantaba - Vamos, Jazz. Antes de irme, quiero recorrer un poco tu rancho.

Cuatro horas más tarde, Jasper y Alice se des pedían de Edward desde el porche. A Jasper le gustaba que su amigo lo visitara a menudo, pero no en esos momentos de su vida, y se alegraba de ver cómo se iba en su camioneta.

Le quedaban tres o cuatro días con Alice, antes de que llegaran Emmett y Jenks. Sabía que la atracción que ambos sentían no tenía ningún futuro, pero quería pasar con ella todo el tiempo que fuera posible, antes de que se marchara para siempre de su lado.

- Edward es muy agradable - dijo ella - Me alegra que haya podido ayudarte a reparar el corral y el granero.

- No se me ocurre ninguna otra persona a quien quisiera tener cerca en un terremoto - corroboró Jasper.

No quería hablar de Edward ni del rancho, tomó a Alice de la mano y bajó los escalones del porche.

- Vamos, cielo. Tengo una sorpresa para ti en el granero.

Alice le dedicó una encantadora y turbadora sonrisa.

- No será otra de tus "inofensivas" criaturas, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no. Es algo que creo que te va a gustar. Edward y yo lo encontramos mientras inspeccionábamos el rancho - cuando llegaron a la puerta del granero, le tapó los ojos con la mano - Ahora recuerda que no es perfecto y es probable que no estés acostumbrada. Pero, aun así, es mejor que lo que tenemos.

- ¿Me estás diciendo que tenga la mente abierta? - le preguntó, riendo.

- Más o menos - dijo él, riendo también. La llevó hasta el centro del granero y apartó la mano de sus ojos – Y bien… ¿Qué te parece?

- ¿Es eso lo que creo que es? - preguntó ella, con el rostro iluminado por una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Por supuesto. Es una bañera antigua. Cuando la haya limpiado a fondo, la llevaré a la casa, y así podrás tomar un baño de verdad, en vez de usar un balde y una esponja.

La reacción de Alice fue lo máximo que él esperaba que fuera. Le echó los brazos al cuello, y le dio un beso que lo animó a buscar otros tesoros ocultos en el granero que la hicieran tan feliz.

* * *

**Hooola!**

**LO siento! Lo siento! se que demoré mucho en actualizar, pero no tenía tiempo! he tenido millones de cosas por hacer y se me hizo imposible subir un capitulo... hasta ahora XD Como pueden ver, Edward apareció! XD no es el protagonista de esta historia, pero hizo su aporte en ella :) Espero que les haya gustado este cap!**

**Trataré de subir el siguiente capitulo lo antes posible, pero no prometo nada. Ultimamente no tengo vida! mis profesores me la han quitado completamente T.T**

**Muuuuuchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews =) y por seguir la historia claro :D**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS**

**Un abrazo de oso**

**PollyCox99**


	7. Capitulo 7: Sombrero

******Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Sombrero**

Alice retiró de la hornilla la última olla de agua caliente, mientras escuchaba música en su reproductor de CD a pilas, y lo vertió en la bañera. Luego, añadió un poco de agua fría para conseguir la temperatura deseada, y también una generosa cantidad de sales de baño. Un intenso olor a rosas llenó la habitación.

Mientras el agua se calentaba, había aprovechado para desnudarse y ponerse una bata, de modo que ya solo quedaba una cosa por hacer antes de en cender las velas y meterse en la bañera. Tenía que en contrar una manera de cerrar la puerta, para impe dir que Jasper pudiera entrar accidentalmente.

No era que no confiase en él, pero Jasper no sabía que iba a darse un baño. Había sido ella quien había sacado agua, aprovechando que estaba sola en la casa. La intranquilizaba un poco tener la bañera en un rincón de la cocina, pero era donde estaba la estufa. En cualquier otra habitación hacía demasiado frío.

Respiró profundamente y miró a su alrededor. ¿Qué podría utilizar para asegurar la puerta? No tenía cerradura, lo cual le había extrañado mucho cuando llegó a la casa. Pero, mientras más pen saba en ello, más convencida estaba de que a los habitantes que vivieron allí mucho tiempo atrás no les había parecido necesario. La casa estaba muy apartada de la carretera y muy lejos de cual quier vecino. Aparte de ella y Jasper, no había un alma en muchos kilómetros a la redonda.

Mientras buscaba alguna forma de bloquear la puerta, vio algunas cajas grandes que aún no ha bían vaciado. Perfecto. Eran lo suficientemente pesadas para asegurar su intimidad.

Levantó la toalla que había colgado en la puer ta, y se aseguró de que Jasper seguía en el gra nero. Jasper estaba tan empeñado en limpiar el granero que no era probable que acabase pronto.

Sonrió y apiló las pesadas cajas contra la puerta. A continuación, encendió las velas y se quitó la bata. Se metió en la bañera y se sentó. Era bas tante pequeña, por lo que tuvo que flexionar las ro dillas, pero la sensación del agua sobre sus brazos y pecho era maravillosa. Mientras se frotaba con la es ponja, pensó que aquel era el mejor baño que ha bía tomado en su vida, sobre todo después de haber estado varios días lavándose con un balde.

Se recostó y aspiró la fragancia de rosas, delei tándose con la suave música. Cerró los ojos, extasiada de placer. Ni siquiera un spa de lujo podría relajarla más de lo que estaba en aquellos momentos.

***

Cuando un trueno resonó en la distancia, Jas per miró hacia el cielo. Las nubes ya lo cubrían por completo, y en pocos minutos empezaría a llover. A me nos que quisiera ponerse a esquivar rayos, lo mejor sería volver a la casa.

Se limpió las manos en los pantalones y miró hacia su nuevo hogar. De momento no era gran cosa, pero Jasper no tenía duda de que acabaría siéndolo. De hecho, desde que Edward y él repara ron la columna del porche trasero, la casa ofrecía un aspecto mucho mejor. Al menos, ya no tenía que agachar la cabeza cuando subía los escalones de la entrada.

Una oleada de orgullo le invadió el pecho. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía algo suyo. Una casa de verdad. Finalmente, Jasper había tomado la deci sión de echar raíces. Y estaba encantado con su de cisión.

Solo deseaba que Alice no hubiera visto el ran cho tal y como estaba en esos momentos. Hubiera preferido que llegase un poco más tarde, cuando se hubieran acabado todas las reparaciones. Tal vez entonces...

Sacudió la cabeza. No tenía sentido pensar en eso. Alice no quería formar parte de su vida ni de un rancho en ruinas. Además, no era el momento de pensar en una esposa. Cuando decidiera bus car una mujer, tendría un rancho del que estar or gulloso, y podría ofrecer algo más que un techo con goteras y una bañera antigua.

Al subir los escalones del porche se detuvo al escuchar música. ¿De dónde había sacado Alice un reproductor? Sonrió al pensar en su gigantesca maleta. De aquella maleta podría sacar cual quier cosa...

Pero aquello era otra prueba de las diferencias que había entre ambos. A Alice le gustaba la mú sica relajante, mientras que él prefería la música country.

Giró el pomo, pero no pudo abrir la puerta. Sonrió al ver la toalla que cubría el cristal. A las mujeres les gustaban las cortinas, y Alice se había preocupado de encontrar algo similar.

Pero ¿por qué se había encerrado dentro? Tal vez quisiera sorprenderlo con algún toque feme nino en la decoración, pensó mientras golpeaba el cristal.

- ¿Alice?

No hubo respuesta, aunque lo más probable era que no lo oyese, pues la música del reproduc tor sonaba muy alta.

Volvió a llamar y empujó con más fuerza. La puerta se abrió un par de centímetros.

- Alice, déjame entrar.

Tampoco esa vez hubo respuesta.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Se habría caído mien tras colgaba cosas en la ventana? ¿Estaría herida?

Una sucesión de dramáticas situaciones se le pasó por la cabeza... todas ellas con Alice incons ciente en el suelo.

Se echó hacia atrás y cargó con todas sus fuer zas contra la puerta. Esta se abrió, y Jasper irrum pió en la cocina, entre un montón de grandes ca jas.

- ¿Alice? - gritó mientras se levantaba.

La luz de las velas en el rincón más lejano de la cocina le llamó la atención... y entonces sintió como si hubiera recibido un gran golpe. Allí estaba, sentada en la vieja bañera, completamente des nuda y más hermosa que cualquier mujer.

Alice parpadeó varias veces para orientarse. Es taba claro que se había quedado dormida mien tras tomaba el baño. Cuando lo vio, soltó un chi llido y, para decepción de Jasper, se apresuró a cubrirse. Pero la bañera era muy pequeña, y era imposible ocultarse bajo el agua.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?!! - le preguntó, con las meji llas coloradas – Creía… que estabas… bueno… limpiando el granero!!

Jasper tuvo que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para reprimir una sonrisa. Alice estaba tan her mosa en la bañera, con su sedoso cabello negro humedecido y sus voluptuosos pechos medio escondidos bajo el agua...

El deseo de sonreír se esfumó al comprobar la poca profundidad del agua. Ni siquiera llegaba a cubrir los pezones de Alice, duros y erguidos. A Jasper le resultó imposi ble apartar la mirada. Y tampoco quería apartarla.

Vestida, Alice era preciosa. Pero desnuda, con su piel satinada reluciendo a la luz de las velas, era la auténtica visión de todo lo que una mujer debe ría ser... suave, sensual y seductora más allá de las palabras.

El calor le recorrió el cuerpo y la región infe rior de su anatomía se endureció, como era de es perar.

- Pues…ha... eh... ha empezado a llover - dijo, me tiendo las manos en los bolsillos delanteros para aliviar algo la presión de la entrepierna.

Sabía que ella había percibido su erección, pero, en vez de apartar la mirada, parecía tan fas cinada como él. Jasper dio un paso adelante,

En aquel momento un relámpago iluminó la cocina, seguido por el fuerte retumbo de un trueno. Ambos dieron un respingo, y Jasper vol vió de golpe a la realidad. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo? Le había dicho que podía confiar en él, y estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra... aun que fuera incapaz de respirar y el corazón le la tiera a un ritmo frenético.

Se dio la vuelta y se esforzó para tomar aire mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

- Estaré... uhmm... en el porche - le dijo entre dientes - Cuando te hayas vestido, avísame y vendré a vaciar la bañera.

Alice esperó a que Jasper apartara las cajas y cerrase la puerta a su paso. Entonces agarró la toa lla y se levantó. ¿Qué demonios le había ocurrido?

Las mejillas le ardían, y tuvo que morderse el la bio para reprimir un gemido mientras se secaba vigorosamente. Que el cielo la ayudara... Había querido que Jasper la viese desnuda. Había que rido que la deseara tanto como ella lo deseaba a él. Y su deseo parecía ser evidente, a juzgar por el bulto en sus vaqueros y el fuego de su mirada.

Gracias a Dios, el trueno la había devuelto el sentido común. Pero ¿cómo iba a mirarlo otra vez a la cara? ¿Acaso estaba tan desesperada que le ha bía insinuado a Jasper que le hiciera el amor?

Se puso unos vaqueros y una sudadera azul, y secó el agua que había derramado al sentarse en la bañera. Apagó las velas y encendió el farol. Los nubarrones del cielo oscurecían el interior de la cocina más de lo normal. Necesitaba luz para ver, pero las velas eran demasiado románticas e ínti mas...

- Ya puedes entrar - le dijo, al tiempo que abría la puerta.

No pudo mirarlo mientras él vaciaba la bañera. Las mejillas aún le ardían de humillación, por la forma tan desvergonzada en que había actuado cuando él la contemplaba. Pero lo que más la asus taba era cómo se había sentido al ver el deseo bri llando en sus intensos ojos azules.

Luego de un rato Jasper fue hacia la bomba de agua y empezó a sacar agua.

- Si no te importa, creo que tomaré un baño y me afeitaré mientras haya luz.

Ella asintió y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

- Claro... me quedaré en el salón hasta que aca bes.

- ¿Sabes? No hay nada de que avergonzarse - dijo él, mientras colocaba un recipiente con agua sobre la hornilla.

"Ohhh no" pensó Alice horrorizada. ¿Tan transparente era?

- Por favor, vamos a olvidarlo...

De repente, se encontró abrazada por detrás.

- Cielo, ni aunque viviera cien años podría olvi dar la visión de tu bonito cuerpo - le murmuró al oído.

El tono profundo y apasionado de su declara ción le produjo a Alice una punzada de deseo en el pecho que amenazó con ahogarla.

- Jasper, no puedo...

- Está bien, cielo - la interrumpió, acercándola más a él - Como ya te dije, puedes confiar en mí. Te he dado mi palabra de que no pasará nada que no quieras que pase.

El problema no era no que no confiase en él, sino en que ella misma empezara a desear las co sas que nunca podría tener.

Se soltó de su abrazo y se alejó.

- ¿Alice?

- Estaré en el salón - le dijo sin volverse - Aví same cuando estés vestido y vendré a preparar la cena.

***

Jasper secó el plato que Alice le había dado y lo guardó en el armario. No soportaba la tristeza que ensombrecía sus bonitos ojos, ni el silencio que se interponía entre ellos. En las dos últimas horas apenas le había dirigido la palabra.

- Gracias por la cena - le dijo, intentando una vez más iniciar una conversación - No se puede hacer mucho con una hornilla como esta, pero la carne enlatada estaba riquísima.

- De nada - dijo ella mientras pasaba un trapo por la encimera - ¿Te importaría vaciar la bañera?

Mientras Jasper vertía el agua en el exterior, se preguntó cómo podría volver a la confianza que habían compartido los días anteriores. Sabía que Alice ya no se sentía turbada por que la hubiera pillado en la bañera, pero no podía comprender su tristeza.

La lluvia golpeaba el tejado del porche. Si el tiempo ayudara, podría sacarla y enseñarle algu nas de las cosas que había encontrado en el gra nero. Cosas que seguramente la harían sonreír. Pero la tormenta no parecía que fuese a amainar.

Volvió a entrar en la cocina sumido en sus pen samientos. ¿Qué podría hacer para levantarle el ánimo?

Miró a su alrededor y se fijó en el reproductor de CD que estaba sobre una caja.

- ¿Alice? - la llamó con una sonrisa. Ella levantó la vista de la revista de moda que estaba leyendo y lo miró - ¿Te importaría si uso tu reproductor de CD?

- Claro que no! puedes usarlo cuanto quieras! - sonrió, se levantó y quitó su CD - ¿Vas a escucharlo aquí?

- No, creo que me lo llevaré al salón - agarró el aparato y salió de la cocina. No quiso preguntarle a Alice si quería acompañarlo, pues antes tenía que ocuparse de varias cosas.

Dejó el reproductor sobre una caja de madera y quitó la cuerda que usaban para tender la ropa. Por suerte, el salón era grande, por lo que ten drían mucho espacio para moverse.

Cuando acabó de prepararlo todo, ya había os curecido por completo.

- ¿Dónde has puesto las velas? - le preguntó mientras entraba en la cocina.

- Están sobre la encimera - le respondió, mirán dolo con curiosidad entrecerrando los ojos como niña curiosa - ¿Por qué?

- Necesito luz para no tropezarme y romperme el cuello.

- ¿Quieres llevarte el farol? - le ofreció ella.

- No, te hace falta para leer.

Alice lo vio agarrar todas las velas y salir al vestíbulo. ¿Para que necesitaría tantas?

Al escuchar la música country que llegaba del salón, se encogió de hombros y volvió a concen trarse en la revista. Cuanto menos pensara en Jasper Hale, mejor.

Pero cuando vio que estaba leyendo la misma página por tercera vez, desistió y cerró la revista.

La vergüenza inicial que había sentido cuando Jasper la encontró desnuda había dado paso a una profunda tristeza. El la deseaba y ella lo de seaba, pero si hacían el amor, no podría confiar en sí misma para no enamorarse desesperada mente. Y si el deseo que la invadía era significa tivo, era precisamente eso lo que le estaba ocu rriendo.

Algo en su interior le decía que Jasper era el hombre que demostraba ser... alguien honesto, fiel y trabajador. Pero ella ya había confiado en sus instintos con anterioridad, y no podía volver a co meter el mismo error.

Había juzgado mal a su marido y a su mejor amiga, de quienes ni siquiera había sospechado que tenían una aventura. No se enteró hasta que James le pidió el divorcio. Quería casarse con Victoria porque estaban esperando un hijo.

- Alice, cariño, ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Jasper por encima del hombro.

Ella lo miró y vio la preocupación en su rostro. Había estado tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no lo había oído entrar en la cocina.

- Sí, muy bien.

- ¿Estás segura? - insistió él - Pareces muy dis tante.

- Creo que lo estaba... estaba un tanto lejos de aqui... - reconoció ella, forzando una sonrisa.

- ¿Y ya estás de vuelta? - le devolvió la sonrisa, y a Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- Claro que si! - apenas podía respirar.

- Me alegro. Tengo que llevarte a un sitio esta noche.

Fuera no dejaban de caer rayos. ¿Adonde po dría llevarla con aquella tormenta?

El la tomó de la mano y la hizo levantarse. Un cálido hormigueo le recorrió el brazo al sentir el contacto.

- ¿Tendría el honor de acompañarme al salón, señorita?

Ella se echó a reír al ver su expresión maliciosa, y lo siguió por el vestíbulo.

- ¿De qué se trata? - le preguntó, alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de la música.

Cuando llegaron al salón, él hizo un amplio movimiento con el brazo y se inclinó para susu rrarle algo al oído.

- Sea bienvenida a la sala de baile de Jasper Hale, señorita.

A Alice se le pusieron los ojos como platos, y tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca para sofocar un gemido. Jasper había encendido todas las ve las y había extendido una sábana sobre una caja como si fuera una mesa. Dos pequeñas cajas de madera estaban colocadas a ambos lados de la mesa, en cuyo centro había una vela en una bote lla de cerveza.

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas por la emo ción. Nunca había visto algo tan romántico.

- ¿Te gusta? - le preguntó él, esperanzado.

Ella asintió y tuvo que tragar saliva para desha cer el nudo que se le había formado en la gar ganta.

- Jasper, esto es lo más bonito que al guien ha hecho por mí - se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mandíbula mientras saltaba y aplaudia como una niña - Gracias! es simplemente ... perfecto Jasper.

Jasper le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de la mano. En esos momentos, Alice le parecía la mu jer más hermosa del mundo.

- Me alegra que te guste - la miró en silencio du rante varios segundos, hasta esbozar una sonrisa burlona - Esta noche está lleno, pero creo que he visto una mesa libre por ahí - apuntó hacia la caja con la sábana.

- Sí, tiene razón caballero! - corroboró ella siguiéndole el juego, encantada de que Jasper quisiera animar la conversación.

Jasper la llevó a la mesa y, tras acomodarla en la caja, miró a su alrededor.

- El camarero debe de tener el día libre, así que tendré que ir yo mismo al bar. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Tomaré lo mismo que tú.

Él sonrió y se tocó el ala del sombrero.

- Vuelvo enseguida.

En pocos minutos estuvo sentado frente a ella, con dos envases de jugo de naranja.

- Esto es todo lo que encontré…

- Buena elección! - dijo ella sonriéndole. La canción que sonaba en el reproductor acabó, y empezó otra a continuación.

- ¿Te gustaría bailar?

- Me temo que no soy muy buena bailando country - respondió ella negando con la cabeza. El se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano.

- Vamos, es muy fácil. Yo te enseñaré - Alice se levantó y lo siguió al centro de la habi tación.

- Te lo advierto, vaquero; es muy probable que te pise.

- Eso va a ser muy difícil que suceda – dijo riendo.

- Estas advertido – dijo sacándole la lengua.

Jasper asintió y le pasó un brazo por los hom bros. Le explicó dónde y cómo debía situar las manos y cómo eran los pasos.

Dieron una vuelta completa al salón, antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo bien.

- Es muy divertido - dijo riendo – y lo admito… no es tan di fícil como pensaba.

- Ya te dije que era muy fácil - respondió él con una sonrisa, y siguieron dando vueltas.

Cuando acabó el CD y el reproductor pasó al si guiente, Jasper le había enseñado un par de bailes más.

- Es realmente divertido - dijo ella sin aliento sonriendo radiante.

- ¿Quieres descansar un poco? - le preguntó él, llevándola hacia la mesa.

Alice se sentó y tomó un sorbo de jugo.

- Jasper, ¿te puedo hacer una pre gunta?

- Dispara - dijo él, tomando un largo sorbo de jugo.

- ¿Por qué llevas puesto el sombrero cuando bailas? De hecho, desde que estoy aquí, creo que solo te he visto sin él en un par de ocasiones.

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- Ningún texano podría bailar country sin el sombrero - le explicó, como si fuera lo más razonable del mundo - Solo hay un par de cosas que haría sin él.

Alice podía imaginarse una de esas dos cosas, y la sensual sonrisa de Jasper le dijo que su suposi ción era correcta.

- ¿Alguna vez has intentado bailar sin som brero? - le preguntó, esperando que no notase el rubor en sus mejillas.

- Nunca.

- ¿Por qué no?

Jasper dejó el jugo y esbozó una encantadora sonrisa.

- Es como Sansón y sus cabellos. Era lo que le daba su fuerza. Lo mismo pasa con un vaquero. Con el sombrero es un bailarín fantástico, pero si se lo quita es un patoso - se inclinó hacia delante, como si fuera a revelar un secreto - Además, me da muy buen aspecto.

Alice se echó a reír.

- El sombrero es lo que da tanta seguridad ¿a que si?

- Más o menos.

Una canción lenta empezó a sonar, y Jasper se levantó y le tendió la mano.

- ¿Estás lista para bailar algo más lento?

Alice asintió y lo volvió a seguir hasta la impro visada pista de baile. Se sentía embriagada por su olor masculino y el calor de su mano.

Él le agarró las manos y se las puso sobre sus an chos hombros. A continuación, deslizó un muslo entre sus piernas y la abrazó por la cintura.

Mientras se movían por la habitación, él la mi raba fijamente, y con el ala del sombrero le rozaba la cabeza. Era una sensación tan íntima que Alice contuvo la respiración.

Los relámpagos seguían iluminando la estancia, acompañados por el retumbar de los truenos, pero ella apenas lo notaba.

- ¿Jasper?

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? - le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Estamos bailando - le respondió sin apartar la mirada.

- No, quiero decir...

Él le puso un dedo en los labios.

- Solo estamos bailando, cielo.

Ella intentó concentrarse en la música, en vez de pensar en el hombre que la abrazaba. Pero fue un error, porque la letra de la canción era tan provocativa como el baile.

Jasper le acarició la espalda, despertando hasta la última célula de su cuerpo. Alice apoyó la cabeza contra su hombro y tuvo que esforzarse para que no se le olvidara respirar.

Pero cuando él llevó la mano hasta su pecho y empezó a masajearle el pezón, fue incapaz de to mar aire. Las rodillas le temblaron, mientras una ola de intenso calor se concentraba en la parte in ferior del estómago.

La tormenta arreciaba en el exterior, pero no po día compararse a la tormenta que rugía en el inte rior de su cuerpo. Jasper le sujetó el trasero con la otra mano y la apretó más contra él, presionando su erección contra ella, quien, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, seguía viendo destellos de luz.

Cuando acabó la canción, hizo ademán de se pararse, pero él la retuvo con fuerza.

- Deja que te abrace un poco más, cariño - le dijo con voz ronca.

Era una locura, pero era exactamente lo que ella quería que hiciera.

- ¿Jasper?

- Si me pides que te suelte, te prometo que lo haré - le aseguró, rozando sus labios con los suyos.

Alice se encontró atrapada en el calor del beso, y separó los labios para recibir su lengua voraz.

El deseo contra el que había luchado desde que conoció a Jasper había plantado en su interior una dolorosa necesidad que solo él podía curar. Lo deseaba más de lo que había deseado a cual quier otro hombre.

- ¿Alice?

Ella se echó hacia atrás y lo miró durante unos interminables segundos, antes de asumir la de rrota ante el deseo. El modo en que había dicho su nombre y la pasión que ardía en sus ojos azules le decían que quería exactamente lo mismo que ella.

Le había dicho que un vaquero solo se quitaba el sombrero para hacer dos cosas. Y ella estaba se gura de cuál era una de esas dos cosas.

Respiró profundamente y sonrió.

- Jasper… quítate el sombrero.

* * *

**Hola!**

**Me demoré en actualizar, lo sé! pero no pude hacer nada para evitarlo :( estoy finalizando el año por lo que estoy llena de pruebas y trabajos para la universidad, practicamente no tengo vida :( Trataré de subir el prox capitulo lo mas pronto posible, pero... no prometo nada :P**

**Muuuchas gracias por seguir esta historia y espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... lo que es a mi, me gusta mucho el final XD Ademas... Jasper es un amor, no pueden negarlo jajajajaja**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS ñ.ñ**

**Un abrazo de oso**

**PollyCox99**


	8. Capitulo 8: Amor

******Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Amor**

- Jasper… quítate el sombrero.

- ¿Estás segura? - le preguntó Jasper. Le había dado un vuelco el corazón, pero no quería que Alice se lamentara por aquello a la mañana siguien te.

Ella alargó un brazo y le quitó el sombrero sonriendo.

- De lo único que podría arrepentirme es de no hacer el amor contigo - le dijo dulcemente.

Jasper buscó alguna sombra de duda en su ex presión, y al no encontrar ninguna, la atrajo hacia él y escondió la cara en su cuello. La con fianza que había visto en los brillantes ojos de Alice lo había hecho intensamente feliz. Es taba dispuesto a hacer de aquella la noche más memorable de su vida, o morir en el intento. Jasper apagó todas las velas menos una y la tomó de la mano.

Caminaron en silencio hacia el dormitorio. Una vez allí, Jasper dejó la vela sobre una caja y volvió a abrazar a Alice. Entonces acercó su boca a la suya y, sin decir palabra, le hizo saber cuánto po día confiar en él.

Ella separó los labios, ansiosa por recibirlo, y aquello excitó a Jasper mucho más que cualquier otra cosa. Alice le estaba demostrando que lo de seaba tanto como él a ella, y que ambos estaban atrapados en la magia del momento.

Cuando deslizó la lengua en el interior de su boca, notó que se estremecía y que le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos para entrelazar los dedos en su pelo. Su cálido contacto y los gemidos de placer que emitía le hirvieron la sangre a Jasper. Nunca se había excitado tanto por un simple beso.

Se movió para aliviar la presión que sentía en los vaqueros, y, agarrándola por el trasero, la le vantó y la colocó sobre sus caderas. Quería que su piera lo que le provocaba; quería que se diera cuenta del poder que ejercía sobre él.

Deslizó las manos por debajo de la sudadera y las llevó hasta sus pechos.

- No llevas sujetador - le dijo al sentir los pezo nes endurecidos.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

- Me vestí con tanta prisa que... lo olvidé.

- Me alegro - respondió, al tiempo que le masa jeaba los pezones con los pulgares.

- Mmm... - susurró ella cerrando los ojos.

- ¿Te gusta?

- Mmm... sí.

- Pues te va a gustar todavía más - le aseguró, y bajó las manos para tirar de la sudadera hacia arri ba.

Ella levantó los brazos para facilitarle la tarea. Cuando la prenda cayó al suelo, Jasper ahogó un gemido. El fugaz vistazo que tuvo de sus pechos en la bañera no podía compararse a la extraordinaria visión que se le ofrecía en esos momentos.

Los sostuvo en las manos, y bajó la boca para la mer las puntas erguidas.

- Son tan suaves y tan dulces... - susurró, levan tando la cabeza - Eres preciosa.

- Tu también lo eres… - respondió ella con voz jadeante.

- Los hombres son demasiado planos y angulo sos - dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Creeme Jasper, eres perfecto! - dijo Alice besando dulcemente cada parte del rostro de Jasper - Asi que, caballero... quítese la camisa, por favor.

Sin perder un segundo, Jasper agarró la camisa y la abrió de un fuerte tirón. Nunca hasta entonces había estado tan agrade cido de las camisas con broches en vez de botones.

Cuando ella puso sus cálidas manos sobre su pe cho, el corazón le latió con tanta fuerza que no le hubiera extrañado que se le rompieran un par de costillas. Respiró profundamente, mientras ella des lizaba las palmas sobre sus anchos pectorales, pero la respiración se le cortó cuando las manos llegaron a los músculos del estómago y los dedos empezaron a introducirse por la cintura de los vaqueros. Soltó un gemido y le agarró las manos.

- Si sigues así, voy a sufrir un ataque al corazón.

- Me gusta tocarte - dijo ella con una sonrisa arrebatadoramente sensual.

- Y a mí me gusta tocarte a ti, cielo - respondió él, inclinándose para quitarle los zapatos y los cal cetines.

Con la mirada fija en sus ojos, le quitó los vaqueros y tiró de las braguitas sobre sus caderas y esbeltas piernas.

A continuación, terminó de desnudarse él mismo, con cuidado de no mirarla hasta quitarse las botas, calcetines, vaqueros y calzoncillos. Sabía dónde estaba su límite... y sabía que estaba a pun to de traspasarlo.

Se irguió en toda su estatura y, tras arrojar la ropa sobre la de Alice, se volvió hacia ella. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y el aire se le atascó en los pulmones. La luz de la vela relucía en la piel satinada de Alice con un suave resplandor, que re saltaba sus pechos firmes, su estre cha cintura y la redondeada curva de sus caderas.

Fuera, la lluvia y los rayos seguían cayendo, pero ellos apenas lo notaban.

Cuando un relámpago iluminó el poderoso cuerpo de Jasper, Alice contuvo la respiración, y el pulso le resonó en los oídos con tanta fuerza como el trueno que siguió.

La anchura de los hombros y de aquel pecho escultural disminuía gradualmente hacia los cos tados y las estrechas caderas. Alice tragó saliva al bajar la mirada. El miembro viril se erguía a tra vés de una mata de rizos oscuros. Ciertamente, en el caso de Jasper se cumplía la proporción entre los pies de un hombre y otras partes de su anatomía.

Lo miró a los ojos y él percibió su inseguridad.

- Tranquila, cielo - dio un paso adelante y la tomó en sus brazos - Todo va a salir muy bien - le susurró al oído.

El tacto de piel contra piel, de dureza mascu lina contra suavidad femenina, hizo vibrar de de seo hasta la última célula de su cuerpo.

- Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez - confesó ella, preguntándose si esa voz tan ronca podría ser la suya.

El le puso un dedo bajo la barbilla y le hizo le vantar la cabeza.

- Confías en mí ¿verdad, Alice?

- Sí, sabes que si - la sonrisa de Jasper la derretía por den tro.

- Vamos a hacerlo muy despacio, como se debe hacer...

Antes de que ella pudiera decirle que era exac tamente eso lo que quería, él tomó posesión de su boca. La lengua se deslizó entre los labios, provo cándole una corriente de deseo electrificado que alcanzó sus partes más íntimas. Todos los pensa mientos abandonaron su cabeza, mientras se exta siaba con el hombre que iba a hacerle el amor.

Jasper le besó los pechos y se introdujo los pe zones en la boca. A Alice le temblaron las rodillas y tuvo que aferrarse a él para no caer.

- Con calma, cielo - le dijo, mirándola. La pasión que vio en sus ojos y la promesa im plícita de culminación liberaron los sentimientos que Alice mantenía encerrados en su interior, y, en aquel momento, supo que se había enamorado de él.

- Jasper, por favor...

Él la tendió sobre la cama. Aparentemente, ha bía entendido el ruego inacabado.

- Necesito ponerme protección - dijo, mientras se volvía hacia el montón de ropa que estaba en el suelo.

- No hace falta - dijo ella tranquilamente.

- ¿Usas algún método anticonceptivo? - le pre guntó con expresión de duda.

Ella asintió, invadida por una profunda tristeza. Se sentía incapaz de confesarle que no podía te ner hijos.

El la tomó en brazos y se tumbó a su lado. La miró a los ojos y le dio un beso lleno de ternura, mientras con la mano la acariciaba suavemente. A Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, y se olvidó de cualquier método de protección y de su inferti lidad. Con sus caricias y sus besos, Jasper había conseguido eliminar todos sus miedos y temores.

El deslizó una mano por su cadera y hacia la cara interna del muslo. Y cuando rozó el borde del vello púbico, y con los dedos palpó la humedad de sus pliegues, el éxtasis la invadió en un indescripti ble torbellino de placer.

Las sensaciones que le provocaba eran tan in tensas que Alice agarró la sábana y se arqueó hacia arriba.

- ¿Te gusta, cielo? - le preguntó, al tiempo que deslizaba un dedo en su interior para comprobar si estaba lista. Ella apretó fuertemente los párpa dos y luchó por mantener la cordura.

- Jasper, por favor...

Sin darle tiempo a que terminara su ruego, le separó los muslos con la rodilla y se inclinó sobre ella. Al sentir el extremo de su miembro endure cido, Alice se tensó, anticipándose para la inmi nente invasión.

- Abre los ojos, cariño - ella obedeció y él le clavó la mirada - Relájate. Vamos a hacerlo despacio y bien.

Los ojos le ardían de deseo, pero Alice pensó que estaba esperando hasta asegurarse de que ella estuviera preparada para hacer el amor.

- ¿Confías en mí para que tenga cuidado? - le preguntó.

Ella asintió sin dudarlo. En aquel momento, confiaba en Jasper más de lo que nunca había confiado en nadie.

Lentamente, él presionó hacia delante con tan to cuidado que ella pensó que iba a morirse de placer. Cuando la penetró por completo, Alice sin tió cómo temblaba en su interior, como si se estu viera conteniendo. El corazón se le hinchó de amor ante aquel sacrificio.

Jasper permaneció inmóvil, y ella supo que lo hacía para darle tiempo a encontrar su posición. La estaba ayudando por encima de sus propias ne cesidades. Se preocupaba por ella...

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y le sonrió.

- Hazme el amor, Jasper.

Jasper emitió un gemido que salió de lo más profundo de su pecho.

- Será un placer, cielo - se echó hacia atrás y vol vió a avanzar - Y te doy mi palabra de que también lo será para ti.

El creciente ritmo de sus embestidas hizo que la tormenta interior de Alice rivalizara con el tempo ral que arreciaba en el exterior. Lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras las espirales de calor que la reco rrían se hacían más y más abrasadoras y luminosas, hasta que ocuparon su mente por completo y lo único de lo que fue consciente fue del amor que sentía por él.

Un relámpago iluminó la estancia y pareció que la atmósfera se cargaba de expectación. El tiempo se detuvo, mientras Jasper intensificaba la tempestad y Alice no estaba segura de si lo que atronaba en sus oídos eran los truenos del exterior o los latidos de su propio corazón. Cuando, finalmente, se abandonó al clímax, la ar diente marea de pasión la cubrió con olas de in contenible satisfacción que surgían de su alma.

Momentos después, oyó que Jasper soltaba un profundo gemido y sintió cómo se estremecía al li berar su esencia dentro de ella. Cuando se des plomó, apretó los brazos alrededor de él para mantenerlo sujeto hasta que la tormenta de sexo amainara del todo.

La respiración de Jasper se fue calmando, hasta que él se incorporó a medias y se apoyó so bre los codos.

- ¿Estás bien? - le preguntó, apartándole un me chón de la mejilla.

- Me siento increíble - cerró los ojos y se estiró - Ha sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida.

- La mía también - se tumbó de costado y la atrajo hacia él - La próxima vez...

- ¿Va a haber una próxima vez?!! - sintió un hor migueo de emoción al ver la promesa de sus ojos azules y sonrió como una niña ante la promesa de un regalo.

- Oh, por supuesto.

- Uhmm ¿y cuándo?

- En cuanto me recupere, cielo - respondió él riendo.

- ¿Y cuánto tiempo piensa que va a demorar, señor Hale?

- Unos cinco segundos, señorita Brandon

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y esperó un momento antes de sonreír.

- Se acabó el tiempo, vaquero.

***

Jasper se volvió para abrazar a Alice, pero solo se encontró con un espacio vacío. Abrió los ojos para buscarla, pero los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana le hicieron volver a cerrarlos. Soltó una maldición y se sentó en el borde de la cama para recoger su ropa.

Entonces oyó la música que llegaba desde al guna parte de la casa y no pudo evitar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alice había puesto uno de los CD con los que habían bailado la noche ante rior... precisamente el último que había sonado antes de que hicieran el amor.

El recuerdo de lo sucedido lo abrasó por den tro. Habían hecho el amor varias veces seguidas, y aún deseaba más.

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Cómo iba a trabajar en el rancho si lo único que quería era poseer a Alice hasta el cansancio?

Respiró hondo y desechó esos pensamientos. No tenía nada para ofrecerle, salvo la promesa de que algún día el rancho sería maravilloso. Y eso no bastaba. Una mujer como Alice merecía mucho más de lo que él podía darle.

Pero se negaba a aceptar esa realidad. Tenían de tiempo hasta que Emmett y Jenks se presenta ran, y era eso en lo que debía concentrarse... en cuántas veces y de cuántas formas iban a hacer el amor en los días que les quedaban juntos.

De pronto oyó unas voces masculinas que salían de la cocina. Maldición! Emmett y Jenks habían llegado antes de lo previsto. Y aunque era eso lo que más había deseado cuatro días atrás, era lo úl timo que quería en esos momentos.

Caminó lentamente hacia la cocina, y allí en contró a su cuñado y a Jenks, sentados a la mesa mientras tomaban café con Alice.

- ¿Te apetece una taza de café, Jasper? - le pre guntó ella al verlo en la puerta. Un destello de pá nico le brillaba en los ojos.

- Gracias - dijo asintiendo, y se sentó en una caja que arrastró desde un rincón - Por cierto, acabo de poner la barra en el armario de tu habitación - le dijo con una sonrisa, esperando que enten diera el verdadero significado de la frase. No le importaba lo que pensaran de él, pero quería pro teger a Alice de los rumores y críticas, y si eso im plicaba mentir, lo haría gustoso.

Alice, sonrió, aliviada de que a Jasper se le hu biera ocurrido una excusa para justificar su ausen cia a la llegada de Jenks y Emmett.

- Gracias. Al fin podré colgar mi ropa.

- Jenks - intervino Emmett - ¿no tienes algo que decirles a Jasper y a Alice?

El viejo carraspeó antes de hablar.

- Bueno, supongo que no tengo otra opción...

- Jenks - le advirtió Emmett

- Demonios, Emmett, deja que lo haga a mi ma nera - gruñó y se volvió hacia Alice - Siento mu cho haberla dejado aquí con Jazz. No sé lo que me pasó. Fue algo mezquino y no debería haberlo hecho.

Jasper vio cómo Jenks agachaba la cabeza, y supo que estaba conteniendo la risa. Conocía de masiado bien al viejo, y estaba seguro de que no se creía ni una sola palabra de las que había dicho. Además, en la supuesta disculpa no lo había in cluido a él.

- Es cierto, señor Jenks - dijo Alice - No debería habernos hecho esto a ninguno de los dos, pero lo hecho hecho está - le dio a Jenks una palmadita en el brazo - Lo olvidaremos todo si promete que no volverá a hacerlo.

Jenks levantó la cabeza con tanta brusquedad que a Jasper le extrañó que no se rompiera el cuello.

- Le doy mi palabra, señorita Alice - le dijo con una amplia sonrisa desdentada.

Jasper y Emmett tosieron al mismo tiempo para disimular la risa. Era la mayor tontería que le ha bían oído al viejo.

- ¿Dónde están Rosalie y los chicos? - preguntó Jasper.

- En casa - respondió su cuñado, poniéndose en pie - Los chicos pillaron un resfriado en Disneyworld, y Rosalie tiene la gripe intestinal. Pensó que con este tiempo lo mejor sería que se quedaran los tres en casa.

- Vaya... quería que Alice conociera a Rosalie - dijo Jasper sin pensar.

Tan pronto como fue consciente de lo que ha bía dicho, quiso morderse la lengua. Tanto Emmett como Jenks sabían lo cercano que se sentía Jasper a su hermana, y lo significativo que era que quisiera presentársela a Alice.

- Será mejor que llevemos el ganado al corral - se apresuró a decir para cambiar de tema. Se le vantó y alargó el brazo para agarrar el sombrero, pero no estaba en el gancho donde siempre lo col gaba antes de acostarse.

- ¿Dónde está... tu sombrero… Jazz? - le preguntó Emmett con un brillo de malicia en los ojos.

- Creo… que anoche te lo dejaste en el salón - dijo Alice - Voy a buscarlo.

En cuanto salió de la cocina, Jenks se echó a reír.

- Solo se me ocurre una razón por la que un hombre no colgaría su sombrero en la percha an tes de irse a la cama.

- Estaba muy cansado - replicó Jasper, lan zando una dura mirada a los dos hombres.

Jenks volvió a reír y le palmeó el hombro mientras pasaba a su lado.

- Sí, y yo soy un famoso actor de Hollywood

- Vamos, Jenks - dijo Emmett, sonriente - Vaya mos a descargar el camión antes de que te metas en problemas.

Apenas habían salido de la cocina cuando Alice volvió a entrar.

- Gracias - le dijo, tendiéndole el sombrero a Jasper - … por la excusa que has dado por no estar presente cuando llegaron.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban aquí antes de que yo me levantara? - le preguntó él, poniéndose el som brero.

- Cinco minutos, más o menos.

Él la agarró y la estrechó entre sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes esta mañana, cielo?

- Maravillosamente bien - lo rodeó por la cin tura y apoyó la cabeza en su hombro.

- Me alegro - la besó en el pelo - Yo también me siento genial.

- Jasper.

- ¿Qué, cielo?

Alice dudo antes de responder. En los últimos días, Jasper no había mencionado nada sobre si ella debía quedarse una vez que Emmett y Jenks trajeran el ganado. Y a ella no se le ocurría nin guna razón para quedarse en el rancho salvo que no quería dejar a Jasper. Dejó escapar un suspiro y decidió que no era buena idea sacar el tema. No quería correr el riesgo de encontrarse con una respuesta negativa.

- Será mejor que vayas a ayudarlos con el ga nado, antes de que vengan a buscarte.

- No tienes nada que hacer en la casa - dijo él - ¿Por qué no vienes y ves la futura fuente de ingre sos del rancho?

- Claro que si! me encantaría - aceptó ella, encantada de que Jasper quisiera enseñarle sus planes de futuro.

Al salir, Alice vio un enorme camión cargado de ganado, junto al corral en el que Jasper y Edward habían estado trabajando. Al lado había otro ca mión más pequeño.

- Jazz ¿dónde quieres que ate los caballos? - le preguntó Jenks

- He preparado un par de cuadras en el granero - respondió Jasper, mientras ayudaba a Emmett a ba jar el portón trasero del camión - Déjalos allí.

Mientras Jenks guiaba a dos hermosos caba llos hacia el granero, una docena de vacas y becerros bajó trotando por la rampa del camión y entró en el corral. Alice quedó fascinada por la habilidad de Jasper. Era obvio que había traba jado con ganado toda su vida.

- Vas a tener problemas con esa - dijo Emmett, se ñalando con la cabeza a una becerra que se había apartado al extremo más alejado del corral.

- ¿Por qué? - Jasper cerró la puerta y miró al animal que Emmett le indicaba.

- Anoche su madre se quedó atrapada en el fan go del arroyo. Cuando mis hombres la encontraron ya era demasiado tarde - Emmett fue a la cabina del camión y sacó un cubo con un biberón atado a un lado y una bolsa de comida para animales - Han intentado darle de comer, pero no han te nido suerte.

- Ya veo… - respondió Jasper.

Alice sonrió para si misma cuando una idea empezaba a ocurrírsele.

- ¿Qué hay que hacer para cuidarla? - les pre guntó a los dos hombres.

- Tendré que preparar su comida especial y ali mentarla cada pocas horas - dijo Jasper - Maldita sea... No tengo tiempo para darle el biberón a una cría.

Alice se mordió el labio e intentó reunir todo el coraje posible. Sabía que tendría que irse en un futuro cercano, pero aún no.

- ¿Ayudaría si me quedo un poco más y me ocupo de la becerra?

* * *

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capitulo!! Espero que les guste!**

**Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!!**

**Un abrazo de oso!**

**PollyCox99**

**PD: Lo siento por no comentar mas pero estoi en clases jajajaja (ups! el profesor viene para mi puesto!)**


	9. Capitulo 9: Mary

******Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Mary**

Jasper respiró profundamente. El pulso se le había acelerado a un ritmo frenético. Alice tenía ya un modo de escapar de las primitivas condiciones en las que había vivido durante varios días... ¿y estaba hablando de quedarse?

- ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacerlo? - le preguntó, esperando de todo corazón una respuesta afirmativa - Va a ocuparte mucho tiempo.

- Mmm... tengo la agenda bastante ocupada - dijo ella sonriendo -… pero creo que podré encontrar un hueco para una pobre becerrita.

A Jasper le dio un vuelco el corazón. Alice le estaba diciendo que no se quedaba solo para cuidar a una becerra huérfana, sino porque quería estar con él. Sintió el deseo de levantarla en brazos, llevarla a la casa y pasarse el resto del día haciéndole el amor.

- Cielo… el trabajo es tuyo - le sonrió y le tendió el cubo - Bienvenida a la maternidad.

Por un breve segundo creyó ver una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos, pero se esfumó tan pronto como apareció.

- Creo que voy a llamarla… Mary - dijo ella, mirando a la becerra.

- ¿Mary? - preguntó él con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿No te gusta? - dijo haciendo un puchero

- No es que no me guste. Es un nombre bonito... - se encogió de hombros - Pero un ranchero no suele ponerle nombre a su ganado.

- Eso no importa. Mary es especial - soltó una carcajada, que a Jasper le sonó a música celestial.

Su entusiasmo y su dulce sonrisa convencieron a Jasper para permitirle nombrar a todo el ganado, si ese era su deseo.

- De acuerdo entonces, que se llame Mary.

- ¿Qué edad tiene?

- Apenas cinco semanas.

- ¿Tan joven y ya está aquí con todas estas vacas? - preguntó prescupada - No me extraña que esté allí apartada, temblando. Es solo una cría y está aterrorizada. Ve por ella.

Jasper pensó que Alice se estaba tomando muy en serio lo de la maternidad.

- ¿Dónde voy a dejarla? No hay más espacio disponible.

- Me da igual, pero no puede quedarse ahí – dijo con tristeza.

Jenks se acercó y le dio a Jasper una palmada en la espalda.

- Después de dejar a los caballos, he echado un vistazo por ahí...

- ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende? - preguntó secamente Jasper.

- Podrías dejarla en el pequeño establo del granero - siguió Jenks - He visto que lo has despejado…

Jasper miró a Emmett en busca de ayuda, pero su cuñado se limitó a reír como loco y a encogerse de hombros.

Resignado, abrió la puerta del corral y le hizo a Emmett una seña para que lo siguiera. Emmett borró su sonrisa de inmediato.

- Yo por la izquierda y tú por la derecha.

En pocos segundos, tuvieron a Mary arrinconada. Jasper la levantó en brazos y la sacó del corral.

- ¿Estará bien en el establo? - le preguntó Alice con preocupación. Alargó un brazo y le acarició la cabeza al animal.

Jasper la miró y pensó que algún día Alice sería una madre maravillosa. Ojalá él pudiera ser el padre de sus hijos...

Una punzada de dolor le atravesó el pecho. Siempre había soñado con formar una familia, y Alice era el tipo de mujer que deseaba a su lado. Pero la realidad era mucho más desalentadora. Había mucho trabajo por hacer en aquel rancho. No podía pedirle a Alice que se comprometiera con un hombre que no tenía casi nada. Se merecía más. Mucho más.

Dejó a Mary en el pequeño establo y volvió a salir. Emmett y Jenks se disponían a subir a la cabina del camión de Emmett.

- Gracias por haber traído el ganado y los caballos - le clavó la mirada a Jenks - Y que me hayas devuelto mi camioneta.

- No tienes que darme las gracias - replicó el viejo, que tuvo la osadía de sonreír - Todo ha salido bien. Muy bien.

Jasper sabía que no se refería a haberle de vuelto la camioneta, sino a habérsela llevado en primer lugar.

- Si se cansan de estas condiciones tan primitivas, los dos serán bienvenidos en mi rancho - ofreció Emmett y añadió riendo – aunque dudo que quieran… bueno… mas compañía.

Jasper miró a Alice para observar su reacción y la vio negar casi imperceptiblemente con la cabeza.

- Gracias, pero no quiero perder media hora cada día para venir aquí - le dijo a su cuñado, y sacó la batería que Emmett le había entregado para el teléfono móvil - Además, ahora puedo hacer llamadas. Avisaré para que vengan a preparar la instalación eléctrica.

Emmett asintió y subió al camión.

- Si cambias de opinión, ya sabes dónde estamos.

- ¿Le has hablado de la cena del domingo, como te pidió Rosalie? - le preguntó Jenks, sentándose a su lado.

Emmett hizo chasquear los dedos.

- Demonios! casi se me olvida. Rosalie me dijo que los invitara a cenar el domingo.

- Allí estaremos - aceptó Jasper con una sonrisa - Dile a los chicos que les llevaré otro animalito si se mejoran del resfriado.

- Se los diré - dijo Emmett sonriendo - Pero a Rosalie… no - arrancó el motor y él y Jenks se despidieron con la mano mientras se alejaban.

Jasper le pasó a Alice un brazo por los hombros y esperó a que la camioneta desapareciese. Entonces la abrazó.

- Me alegra que hayas decidido quedarte - le dijo, rozándole los labios con los suyos. Ella sonrió y lo rodeó por la cintura.

- Mary me necesita.

- ¿Ha sido la becerra la única razón para quedarte?

- No.

- ¿Cuál es la otra razón?

- No he acabado con el trabajo para hoy.

- ¿Trabajo?

Ella asintió y, tras soltarse, se encaminó hacia el granero.

- Cuando le dé de comer a Mary... - se paró y lo miró por encima del hombro, con una sonrisa que elevó la temperatura corporal de Jasper - tengo que hacer la cama.

***

Alice vertió el agua en la comida en polvo y comprobó con el brazo si estaba caliente. Convencida, miró el cubo. No estaba lleno, pero aun así parecía demasiado para una pequeña becerra.

- Jasper, ¿no crees que es mucho? - le preguntó en voz alta.

Jasper asomó la cabeza por un lado de la cuadra que estaba limpiando y se encogió de hombros.

- Emmett dijo que tuvieron problemas para darle de comer, pero si empieza a comer como se supone que tiene que hacerlo, la cantidad es la correcta - caminó hacia ella - Se me olvidaba... Tienes que tener cuidado de agarrar bien el cubo cuando le des de comer.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque la becerra golpeará el cubo con la cabeza, como si fuera la ubre de su madre, y derramará la comida por todas partes.

- Vaya... - hizo una mueca, imaginándose lo que sentiría una pobre vaca - ¿Por qué hacen eso los becerros?

- Así consiguen que la leche empiece a fluir - le explicó - Vamos, te enseñaré cómo debes sostenerlo.

Llevó el cubo hasta el establo donde estaba Mary, y le enseñó a Alice cómo debía agarrarlo con firmeza.

- Todavía se asusta ante las personas - le advirtió, y se acercó sigilosamente a la esquina donde la pequeña becerra estaba temblando.

Alice oyó cómo le murmuraba suavemente, mientras la guiaba hacia donde ella esperaba con el cubo.

- Vamos, cariño - le dijo Alice a Mary, para animarla.

Vio cómo Jasper se arrodillaba y cómo apretaba el biberón para sacar un chorro de leche. Tan pronto como mojó el hocico de Mary, la becerra sacó la lengua y se lamió.

- Muy bien, pequeña - le dijo, al tiempo que vertía más leche en su hocico - Tienes hambre, ¿eh? - miró a Alice con una sonrisa - Cuando aprecie el sabor y se imagine de dónde viene, golpeará el cubo.

A Mary le costó varios chorros darse cuenta de dónde provenía la leche, pero cuando lo hizo, se introdujo el biberón en la boca y golpeó el cubo con tanta fuerza que a Alice casi se le cayó.

- Tenías razón - dijo riendo - ¿Se lo beberá todo de una vez?

- Es posible - Jasper se levantó y le rascó el lomo a Mary, mientras el animal seguía sorbiendo ruidosamente - Si la vaca estuviera cerca, bebería todo lo que quisiera, pero ahora que tú eres su madre, tendrá que acostumbrarse.

A Alice se le encogió el corazón al referirse Jasper a ella como a la madre de Mary. Él ni se imaginaba cuánto deseaba ser madre, ni cuánto había intentado tener un hijo con James. Miró a la cría y pestañeó con fuerza para reprimir las lágrimas.

- Si eres capaz de hacerlo tú sola, iré a terminar de limpiar - dijo Jasper.

- Las dos estaremos muy bien! - Alice miró cómo descendía el nivel de la leche - ¿Te queda mucho por hacer?

- No, solo necesito esparcir una nueva capa de paja.

- ¿Dé dónde ha salido toda esa paja?

- Jenks tenía razón cuando dijo que había pensado en todo - dijo Jasper riendo - Hay por lo menos veinte sacos de paja apilados en una esquina del granero, y en el almacén hay comida para el ganado para casi dos semanas - se encaminó hacia la puerta - Cuando Mary acabe de comer, avísame y la llevaré a su nuevo hogar.

Alice lo vio alejarse y luego bajó la mirada hasta la becerra. Jasper era, sin duda, el hombre más amable y atento que había conocido. La paciencia que había demostrado al enseñarle cómo debía darle de comer a Mary la había dejado fascinada. Si aún le quedaban dudas sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, aquella demostración de gentileza las había borrado por completo.

Estaba desesperadamente enamorada de Jasper Hale.

Se mordió el labio inferior, que le estaba temblando. Sabía que nunca podría tener una relación duradera con él. Jasper merecía tener una familia, algo que ella no podía darle. Pero, al menos, disponía de unos cuantos días más para armarse de recuerdos. Y era eso lo que iba a hacer.

Solo deseaba que cuando llegara el momento de marcharse, fuera capaz de irse sin dejar su alma atrás.

Jasper había acabado de esparcir la paja por el suelo de la cuadra, cuando sintió un cosquilleo en la nuca. Se rascó vigorosamente, pero volvió a sentirlo y se volvió. Alice estaba detrás de él riendo, con una hebra de paja en la mano.

- Así que quieres jugar, ¿eh?

- ¿Cómo sabes que he sido yo?! Que injusticia, señor Hale! - exclamó ella en tono inocente - Puede haber sido una araña que haya bajado del techo hasta tu cuello...

- ¿Era una araña?

Alice se echó a reír y empezó a retroceder.

- Mmm…No – dijo riendo - pero podría haber sido. Se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero él fue más rápido y la agarró por la cintura.

- ¿Alguna vez has visto trepar a una araña por la piel, cielo?

- Creo que no

- Entonces tendré que enseñarte una - le dijo, mientras deslizaba los dedos por sus costillas. Ella soltó una risita y se retorció para soltarse.

- Jasper...

- ¿Qué?

- Deja de... hacerme cosquillas.

Al intentar desprenderse de su abrazo, hizo que los dos perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran sobre el mullido manto de paja. Al sentirla sobre él, con las piernas entrelazadas, el cuerpo de Jasper reaccionó con una rapidez que lo dejó pasmado. En cuestión de segundos tenía una erección...

Ella debió de notarlo, porque dejó de reír y lo miró. La burla de sus ojos se borró y en su lugar apareció el fuego del deseo. Entonces esbozó una sonrisa tan sensual que estuvo a punto de provocarle a Jasper un ataque al corazón.

- ¿Alice?

- Se te ha caído el sombrero.

El ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de eso. Miró el sombrero, que estaba en el suelo, a un metro de ellos.

- Es verdad.

- ¿Quiere que te lo dé? - le preguntó ella acariciándole la nariz y los labios - ¿O prefieres dejarlo ahí por un rato? - le introdujo el dedo en la boca.

Jasper aspiró tan profundamente, que le extrañó que no le estallasen los pulmones. ¿Alice le estaba preguntando si quería hacer el amor en el granero?

- Bueno... - hizo una pausa para carraspear - ¿Qué piensas tú, cielo?

Ella fingió que lo meditaba durante unos segundos, y se inclinó hacia él.

- Creo que estarías más cómodo sin el sombrero, Jasper - le susurró al oído.

El sonido de aquella voz aterciopelada pronunciando su nombre, la mirada de deseo en sus bonitos ojos y la suavidad de su cuerpo intensificaron el dolor que sentía en la entrepierna. En aquellos momentos, no le importaba si no volvía a llevar el sombrero nunca más.

Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la llevó hasta su boca. El contacto de sus labios le propagó por todo el cuerpo el calor que se le concentraba en el pecho. Intentó cambiar de postura para besarla con más pasión, pero Alice tenía otras ideas.

Cuando ella introdujo la lengua en su boca, las llamas que lo abrasaban por dentro amenazaron con consumirlo. Lo estaba excitando más de lo nunca hubiera creído posible, y la presión en los vaqueros se hacía insoportable.

Mientras jugaba con su lengua, con las manos se ocupaba de desabrocharle los botones de la camisa. Cuando el pecho se mostró al descubierto, agachó la cabeza y empezó a besarle la piel. Con cada roce de sus labios, una corriente eléctrica le recorría la columna; pero cuando la lengua empezó a describir círculos alrededor del pezón, Jasper pensó que iba a morir electrocutado.

- Cielo, me estás matando.

- ¿Quieres que pare? - le preguntó con una risa ronca.

El tragó saliva, en un intento de deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

- No, demonios!

Ella sonrió y, poniéndose de rodillas, le agarró el cinturón.

- ¿Estás seguro?

Él asintió y ella deslizó la correa a través de la hebilla y le abrió la bragueta. Los dedos le rozaron el algodón que apenas disimulaba su miembro erecto.

- No podré soportarlo mucho más - murmuró entre dientes, y se irguió a medias para sentarse, incapaz de seguir tumbado - Es hora de pasar a la acción.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado? - le preguntó ella en un dulce susurro.

- Esto - respondió, y tiró de la sudadera hacia arriba. Alice llevaba el sujetador que se le había vislumbrado a través de la camiseta mojada el día que llegó al rancho - ¿Sabes? Por muy bien que te quede este sujetador, me gustas más sin él.

- ¿En serio?

Él asintió y le desabrochó el cierre frontal. Le quitó las tiras de los hombros y, tras arrojar la prenda sobre el sombrero, se llenó ambas manos con sus pechos.

- Esta belleza no debería cubrirse - inclinó la cabeza y atrapó un pezón con los labios. Con la lengua saboreó la punta erguida, haciéndola gemir de placer - ¿Te gusta, cielo?

- Mmm...

- ¿Quieres que pare?

- No - respondió; entonces empezó a acariciarlo a él. Le pasó las puntas de los dedos por el pecho y el vientre, hasta llegar al borde de los calzoncillos.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - le preguntó él con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Anoche fuiste tú quien exploró mi cuerpo – dijo con una sonrisa seductora - Ahora me toca a mí.

Jasper se puso de rodillas, con el corazón latiéndole furiosamente.

- Cielo, hay algo que deberías saber.

- ¿De qué se trata?

- A estas alturas, no creo que pueda soportar una exploración muy exhaustiva - respondió casi sin aliento.

- Lo tendré en cuenta.

Le mantuvo la mirada mientras le deslizaba lentamente los vaqueros por las rodillas. Jasper sintió el tacto de sus dedos por debajo de la banda elástica de los calzoncillos y tuvo que apretar los dientes para mantener el control. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad no poner fin a aquella tortura de la forma más salvaje posible.

- Cielo, si sigues así, ambos lo vamos a lamentar.

Alice tenía sus mejillas de porcelana enrojecidas por la pasión y, sin decir palabra, se levantó y le quitó los vaqueros y los calzoncillos. Cuando se volvió a arrodillar junto a él para quitarle las botas, Jasper se tumbó de espaldas sobre la paja y la rodeó con los brazos. No quería perder más tiempo desnudándose.

Ella pareció entenderlo y, sentándose a horcajadas sobre él, guió su miembro hacia su interior. Jasper sintió cómo el calor y la humedad envolvían su erección, y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, luchó por mantener el poco control que le quedaba.

Todo su ser clamaba por precipitarse hacia el orgasmo de su vida, pero Jasper no estaba dispuesto a completar su satisfacción hasta asegurarse de que Alice experimentara el mismo placer.

Abrió los ojos y contempló a la mujer más hermosa del mundo, cuyos acelerados movimientos lo llevaban al filo de lo inaguantable, amenazando con destrozar su resolución de prolongar el acto amoroso.

La agarró por las caderas, rodeado por un aura de roja pasión.

El gemido de Alice explotó un segundo antes de que le temblaran los muslos, apretándole el miembro en una exigencia de rendición absoluta. Jasper contrajo los músculos y empujó por última vez. Soltó un fuerte gemido y se vació por completo dentro de ella.

Y en aquel momento, supo que la rendición alcanzaba más que a su cuerpo. Le acababa de entregar su corazón y su alma.

* * *

**Hoooola!!**

**No se ustedes pero Jasper es demasiado tierno... y me encanta :D Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo :D quedan pocos...mm... no se exactamente cuantos porque estoy haciendo unas modificaciones.... pero quedan pokitos ñ.ñ**

**Muuuuuuuuuuuchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews y por seguir esta historia, que aun cuando los protagonistas no son sus favoritos (Edward & Bella) ha tenido una muy buena aceptacion :D**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!!**

**Un abrazo de oso!**

**PollyCox99**


	10. Capitulo 10: Rosalie

**Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Rosalie**

Mientras se dirigían hacia el rancho de la hermana de Jasper sentía más aprensión a cada kilómetro que recorrían. No dejaba de pensar en que tendría que haber puesto una excusa para quedarse casa.

Al mirar a Jasper se le encogió el corazón. Había intentado por todos los medios no enamorarse, pero le había resultado imposible. Jasper era el mejor hombre que había conocido, y en el fondo de su corazón deseaba saberlo todo sobre él.

Pero llegaría un momento en el que tendría que dejar el rancho, y mientras más se relacionara con él y con su familia, más difícil le resultaría marcharse.

- Estás muy callada - le dijo él posando una mano sobre la suya - ¿Hay algo que te preocupa?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Solo estoy un poco cansada - mintió.

- No tendría que haberte mantenido despierta anoche - dijo el con una sonrisa.

El recuerdo de cómo habían hecho el amor hizo que a Alice se le formase un nudo en el estómago.

- No tengo la menor queja al respecto - sonrió

- Estupendo - se llevó la mano a los labios y la besó en el dorso - Porque esta noche tengo intención de hacer lo mismo.

A Alice le dio un vuelco el corazón. Si no hacía algo por remediarlo, iba a derretirse en la camioneta.

- Eres insaciable - le dijo riendo.

- Contigo sí que lo soy - admitió él, mirándola con tanta intensidad que Alice sintió el impulso de abanicarse.

Salieron de la carretera y pasaron bajo un arco. Alice vio a su derecha un prado, en donde un caballo negro pastaba tranquilamente.

- Es un animal precioso - comentó, esperando distraer la atención de Jasper.

- Es Black, el semental de Rosalie - dijo él, aminorando la velocidad para que pudiera verlo mejor - Hace unos años era todo un campeón, pero ahora solo es el novio mimado de unas veinte hembras - añadió riendo.

- ¿Tu hermana cría caballos? - Jasper asintió.

- Wow.

- Lo sé - dijo él con orgullo - Seguro que las dos se llevarán muy bien.

Alice sintió un escalofrío. Estaba claro que para Jasper era muy importante que ella y su hermana se conocieran... y contar con la aprobación de Rosalie.

- Ya hemos llegado - dijo él, aparcando la camioneta.

- Es una casa muy bonita - comentó ella al ver el rancho de dos plantas.

- No se parece en nada a mi querido rancho ¿verdad? - dijo él con el ceño fruncido.

- Algún día tu rancho será igual de bonito, incluso más - le aseguró acariciándole la mejilla - Recuerda lo que te digo! estoy segurisima de ello!

El volvió la cabeza y la besó en la palma.

- Gracias, cielo.

En aquel momento, dos niños salieron por la puerta trasera y se acercaron corriendo a ellos.

- Tío Jasper, tenemos que contarte lo que hicimos en Florida! - exclamó el mayor - Fue impresionante!

- Sí, fue _impesionante_ - dijo el menor. Se lanzó contra Jasper y se rió contento cuando su tío lo levantó en brazos.

- Alice, me gustaría presentarte a mis dos sobrinos - dijo Jasper , revolviéndole al mayor su pelo oscuro - Este es Henry, y tiene ocho años.

Henry se limpió la mano en los vaqueros y se la tendió a Alice.

- Encantado de conocerla, señorita.

- Lo mismo digo, Henry - Alice le sonrió y le estrechó la mano, maravillada al ver lo mucho que se parecía a su padre.

- Y este pequeño tornado es Kevin. Tiene tres años.

Alice percibió en los ojos de Jasper el amor que sentía hacia sus sobrinos. Algún día sería un padre maravilloso.

Kevin movió arriba y abajo su rubia cabecita.

- Tío Jazz, he ido a Florida y he hecho un _crastillo_ de arena.

- Castillo - corrigió Henry.

- Eso - insistió Kevin - Un _crastillo._

- Normalmente habla bien para su edad - le explicó Henry a Alice - Pero aún tiene problemas con algunas palabras.

- Tiene suerte de contar con un hermano como tú para ayudarlo - dijo ella con una sonrisa. Le encantaban los dos chicos.

- ¿Henry? ¿Kevin? - una mujer, rubia y muy hermosa, salió al porche trasero y sonrió al ver a Jasper - Tendría que haberme imaginado que eras tú cuando los niños casi echan la puerta abajo.

- Hola, hermanita - la saludó sonriendo - ¿Cómo te trata la vida?

- Mamá ha estado muy enferma - dijo Henry con preocupación.

Rosalie bajó los escalones del porche y se acercó a ellos.

- Henry, recuerda lo que te explicamos papá y yo - le dijo pacientemente - Es algo temporal y pronto estaré bien.

- ¿Qué te pasa? - le preguntó Jasper con expresión seria - El otro día en el rancho Emmett me dijo que estabas enferma…algo del estómago...

- Sí, eso creía, pero parece que va a durar unos cuantos días más - esbozó una radiante sonrisa - Nada que no puedan curar siete meses.

A Jasper volvió a iluminársele el rostro.

- ¿De verdad? - su hermana asintió y él la rodeó con el brazo libre, sosteniendo con el otro a Kevin - Felicitaciones, hermanita. Será una sobrina esta vez?

- Eso esperamos - se volvió hacia Alice y sonrió a modo de disculpa - Lo siento. Estoy siendo una maleducada. Tú debes de ser Alice. Soy Rosalie Hale, la hermana de este grandulón.

- Es un placer conocerte - respondió Alice. Era ridículo, pero no pudo evitar una punzada de envidia cuando se enteró del embarazo de Rosalie.

- Tío Jasper, ¿vamos a cazar ratones? - preguntó Henry.

- Quiero cazar _ratrones_! - corroboró el pequeño Kevin.

- El otro día Alice encontró uno en mi casa, y lo atrapé para ustedes - dijo Jasper, dejando a Kevin en el suelo.

- Jasper…- le advirtió Rosalie.

- No temas, hermanita - la tranquilizó él, y agarró algo de la parte trasera de la camioneta - Le he hecho una jaula.

Alice se estremeció al verlo sacar la jaula con el ratón.

- Ni loca aceptaría un animal así en mi casa.

- Veo que pensamos lo mismo - dijo Rosalie riendo - Tendrás que dejarlo en el granero, Jasper. No voy a permitir que entre en casa.

- Pero, mamá - protestó Henry - Es solo un animalito.

- Un _aminalito_, mami - dijo Kevin.

- En el granero o nada - amenazó su madre con firmeza.

Jasper le tendió la jaula a Henry.

- Ya han escuchado a su madre, chicos. Tendremos que buscarle un espacio en el granero.

Rosalie agarró a Alice por el brazo y se volvió hacia la casa.

- ¿Por qué no entramos y nos vamos conociendo mientras estos tres se llevan al ratón? Tengo algunas cosas que contarte sobre mi hermanito.

Alice sonrió. Rosalie le había causado muy buena impresión, y se moría de ganas por escucharla hablar del hombre al que ella amaba.

***

Dos horas más tarde, Jasper se sentó a la gran mesa del comedor, viendo cómo su hermana le susurraba algo a Alice. Fuera lo que fuera, las dos mujeres parecieron encontrarlo muy divertido, y aunque él tenía el presentimiento de que se reían de el, lo complació ver que Rosalie y Alice se habían hecho buenas migas.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? - les preguntó. Alice le dedicó una sonrisa que le hizo estar agradecido de que el mantel cubriera su regazo.

- Nada que te interese, vaquero

- Nada de nada - corroboró Rosalie riendo. Le limpió a Kevin las manos y la cara y lo bajó de su sillita.

- Oh Oh, chico - dijo Emmett apartándose de la mesa - Cuando las mujeres empiezan a reírse así entre ellas, hay que estar alerta... Henry, Kevin, vamos al salón a ver el partido de fútbol - le dedicó a Jasper una sonrisa burlona - Presiento que cuando su tío descubra lo que su madre le ha dicho a Alice, va a haber un caos!

Las dos mujeres se echaron a reír, pero Jasper frunció el ceño.

- No se me ocurre qué puede ser...

- Primera lección sobre las mujeres, Jazz - in tervino Emmett mientras se iba al salón con sus hijos - Nunca olvidan nada.

Alice y Rosalie volvieron a reírse. Jasper sintió un escalofrío. Su hermana no podría haberle contado lo de...

- Espero que no le hayas contado... eso - le dijo a Rosalie, mirándola severamente.

- ¿Te suena el nombre de Dallas, hermano?

Jasper se puso tan rojo como un tomate. Rosalie le había contado a Alice aquella vez en la que un toro le enganchó un cuerno en el bolsillo y le arrancó los pantalones. Había tenido que salir del lugar tapándose el trasero con el sombrero, para no ofender la sensibilidad del público.

- Una cadena de televisión de Dallas emitió las imágenes en las noticias de la noche - dijo Rosalie riendo - Y luego se difundió por Internet.

- Oh, no! - Alice se rió tanto que se le saltaron las lágrimas.

- El vídeo fue elegido como la imagen de la semana, y se emitió en un programa a nivel nacional!

Jasper soltó un gemido, y Emmett que estaba en el salón también se echó a reír a carcajadas.

- Asúmelo, Jazz. Aquel pequeño momento de fama te perseguirá el resto de tu vida - gritó su cuñado.

Completamente ruborizado, Jasper ayudó a su hermana a quitar la mesa. Era mejor hacer eso que estrangularla por haberle contado a Alice el incidente más embarazoso de todos los que había sufrido.

- ¿Dónde está Alice? - preguntó al volver al comedor y encontrarse solo a Rosalie.

- Henry y Kevin querían enseñarle la tortuga.

- Estupendo - se sentó en una silla, junto a ella - Tú y yo tenemos que hablar.

- Por eso me he quedado - respondió Rosalie

- Estoy enamorado de ella, hermanita - le confesó, antes de pensar en lo que iba a decir.

- Ya lo sé.

- ¿Es tan evidente? - se quejó y ella asintió, sonriendo.

- Y ella también está enamorada de ti.

- ¿Eso crees?? - sintió una oleada de calor al pensar que Alice podía sentir lo mismo por él.

- Estoy segura - lo rodeó por los hombros y le dio un fuerte abrazo - Me alegro por ti, Jasper. Es una persona maravillosa y me encantaría tenerla como cuñada. Parece que la jugarreta de Jenks ha tenido éxito.

Jasper se apartó de ella y negó con la cabeza.

- No creo que funcione.

- ¿Por qué no? - preguntó ella, asombrada - Los dos se aman

- Este no es un buen momento para pensar en una relación estable - reconoció él soltando un suspiro - El rancho no es ni de lejos lo que quiero que sea.

- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso?

- Piénsalo bien, Rosalie. No tengo nada que ofrecerle a Alice. Demonios, la casa ni siquiera tiene agua potable.

- ¿Y crees que ella no se ha dado cuenta? - le preguntó secamente - Jasper, te estás olvidando de algo.

- ¿De qué?

- Alice ha vivido contigo en ese rancho durante una semana y media. Sabe exactamente cuánto queda por hacer, y aun así sigue allí - le puso una mano en el hombro y sonrió mientras se ponía en pie - ¿No lo ves? A ella no le importa. Te quiere a ti por lo que eres, no por el rancho que tendrás algún día.

- Pero yo quería...

- Háganlo juntos, Jasper - lo interrumpió ella - Deja que te ayude y ella también conseguirá realizar su sueño.

Se fue a la cocina y Jasper se quedó pensando en lo que había dicho. Tal vez tenía razón. Alice había visto el rancho en el peor estado posible, y cuando tuvo la oportunidad para marcharse había decidido quedarse.

Y además creía en él y en sus proyectos. Dos horas antes le había dicho que el rancho llegaría a ser tan bonito como el de Rosalie.

Se le encogió el corazón. Amaba a Alice más que a la vida misma, y quería pasar con ella el resto de sus días. Lo único que tenía que hacer era encontrar el momento apropiado para pedirle que compartiera con él sus sueños.

- Jasper, ¿no crees que deberíamos volver ya al rancho? - le preguntó Alice entrando con Rosalie en el comedor - Tengo que darle de comer a Mary.

Rosalie se inclinó hacía él y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Cuídate, hermano - y en un susurro, añadió - ¿Ves a lo que me refiero? Permítele trabajar contigo y la realidad será mil veces mejor que cualquier fantasía.

***

- ¿Necesitas ayuda? - le preguntó Jasper, dejando el cubo con agua caliente sobre un banco. Alice se echó a reír y negó con la cabeza.

- Mary y yo tenemos un sistema muy eficaz. Yo sostengo el cubo y ella lo vacía hasta la última gota - midió la cantidad del compuesto en polvo y la vertió en el cubo - Si tienes algo que hacer, vete. Estaremos bien.

- Gracias - le dio un beso en la frente y salió sin decir más.

Alice se preguntó qué exigiría su atención aquella vez, aunque no le importaba quedarse sola mientras le daba de comer a la becerra. Eso le permitiría pensar en la visita a la hermana de Jasper.

Al principio se había mostrado reacia a conocer a la familia de Jasper, intentando convencerse de que lo mejor sería guardar las distancias. Pero Rosalie se había mostrado tan cariñosa y hospitalaria que Alice se sintió como si la conociera de toda la vida. Y los niños eran unos diablillos tan adorables que no pudo evitar encariñarse con ellos.

Sumida en sus pensamientos, estuvo a punto de dejar caer el cubo cuando Mary lo golpeó. Bajó la mirada y se sorprendió al comprobar que la becerra se lo había bebido casi todo.

- Parece que tenía mucha hambre - dijo Jasper entrando en la cuadra.

- ¿Ya has acabado el trabajo? - le preguntó ella.

- Lo acabé todo antes de que fuéramos a ver a Rosalie - le respondió sonriente.

- He acabado de darle de comer a Mary. ¿Necesitas que te ayude con algo?

Él asintió, derritiéndola con su atractiva sonrisa. Le quitó el cubo y, tomándola de la mano, la sacó de la cuadra.

- Necesito que vengas conmigo - dijo, cerrando la puerta para que Mary no se escapara.

- ¿Adonde?

- Ya lo verás - caminaron en silencio hasta la casa. Cuando llegaron al porche, Jasper se detuvo y dejó el cubo en el suelo - Cierra los ojos, cielo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque quiero darte una sorpresa - le dijo con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

- ¿Qué has preparado esta vez? - le preguntó ella saltando y aplaudiendo, estremeciéndose de emoción al recordar la última sorpresa que le había dado.

- ¿Confías en mí, Alice? - el tono sensual de su voz hizo que a Alice le temblaran las rodillas.

- Sabes que sí - respondió sin dudarlo. Estaba completamente segura de que Jasper jamás le haría daño.

- Entonces cierra los ojos, cielo.

Ella obedeció y él la guio al interior de la casa.

- ¿Adonde vamos?

- Aquí mismo - dijo él, al tiempo que se detenía.

- ¿Puedo abrir los ojos?

- Espera un momento.

Oyó cómo se alejaba, y luego una canción lenta de música country.

- ¿Jasper?

- Abre los ojos, cielo.

El salón volvía a estar iluminado con velas, y la mesa con la sábana volvía a estar preparada para dos, con un plato de bocaditos de queso y dos copas de vino tinto.

Alice se volvió hacia él y le echó los brazos al cuello para besarlo largamente.

- Eres el hombre más romántico que he conocido.

- Oh, no... - parecía un poco avergonzado - Solo quería hacer algo un poco especial para ti.

Alice no creía que pudiera amarlo más. En sus tres años de matrimonio, James nunca había sido tan atento.

- ¿Cómo has traído todo esto sin que yo lo viera? - le preguntó mientras él la acomodaba junto a la mesa.

- Rosalie me prestó una nevera, y la escondí en la camioneta mientras tú te despedías de todos.

- Tendré que darle las gracias cuando la vea - dijo, tomando un bocadito de queso. Notaba algo distinto en Jasper, pero no sabía qué.

Le ofreció el pedazo de queso, y él se lo llevó a la boca, mordisqueándole la punta de los dedos.

- Soy yo quien debería darte las gracias por todo lo que has hecho aquí, cielo - se introdujo el dedo en la boca y lo lamió con suavidad antes de soltarlo.

- ¿uhm... yo? Lo único que he... hecho ha sido molestarte - con una mano temblorosa agarró la copa y bebió un poco de vino, esperando que la ayudara a calmarse.

- Te equivocas, Alice - le ofreció un bocadito de queso, y le acarició los labios con el dedo índice - Me has ayudado con las reparaciones, has limpiado la casa y has cuidado a Mary mucho más de lo que su madre hubiera hecho.

- Me ha... gustado ayudar - balbuceó ella. ¿Cómo iba a morder el queso si con sus caricias Jasper le estaba provocando toda clase de exquisitas sensaciones?

Él le tomó la mano y la besó en el dorso.

- Y a mí me ha gustado tenerte aquí... conmigo.

Alice sintió un cálido hormigueo en el estómago, pero cuando lo miró a los ojos se dio cuenta de lo que había notado distinto en Jasper. En sus ojos seguía brillando el deseo, pero esa vez había algo más. Un destello de amor que relucía desde las profundidades azules.

- ¿Jas…Jasper? - pronunció con la respiración entrecortada.

El le quitó la copa de vino de la mano, la dejó en la mesa, se puso en pie y la hizo levantarse. Mirándola intensamente, acercó su boca a la suya y la besó con tanta dulzura que a Alice le fallaron las rodillas.

Se aferró a él y se abandonó por completo al beso, olvidando el miedo que había sentido al ver el amor en sus ojos... o que el momento para dejar el rancho había llegado.

* * *

**Hooola!**

**Aqui estoy nuevamente actualizando el fic despues de tenerlo abandonado por un tiempo :( Lo siento, sé que me caracterizaba por actualizar seguido, pero he estado muuuy ocupada con tanta prueba T.T Espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo... y ya queda poquito! este fanfic está llegando a su fin :( Pero, estoy a punto de salir de vacaciones!! Felicidades para mi!! jajaja por lo que tendré muucho mas tiempo para dedicarme a mis historias y podré actualizar mas seguido xD**

**Chikas! Muchisimas gracias por todos sus reviews y buenas vibras! me alegran la vida entre tanto estres gracias a mis profesores, asi que muuuuchas gracias por todo el apoyo y por seguir la historia :D**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo**

**Un abrazo de oso**

**PollyCox99**


	11. Capitulo 11: Sacrificio

******Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Sacrificio**

Jasper apagó las velas y, volviendo junto a Alice, la levantó en brazos y la llevó al dormitorio.

Su intención había sido pedirle que se quedara con él y se convirtiera en su esposa, pero de nuevo la necesidad de poseerla se había hecho irresistible. Nunca en su vida había deseado más a una mujer de lo que deseaba a Alice en aquel preciso momento. Además, después de hacer el amor tendría mucho tiempo para declararse.

La acostó en la cama y la desnudó con manos temblorosas. Quería decirle cuánto la amaba, pero era incapaz de articular palabra, de modo que la besó en los labios para demostrarle sus sentimientos más profundos. Ella abrió la boca para recibirlo y sus lenguas se encontraron, avivando las llamas de la pasión que lo abrasaban.

La sangre le hervía en las venas, y en los oídos resonaba su pulso frenético mientras ella deslizaba las manos por su pecho y sus costados. Era como si estuviese memorizando cada detalle de su cuerpo... como si estuviese construyendo un recuerdo.

- Tranquila, cielo - la recostó suavemente sobre el colchón - Si no vamos despacio, no podré aguantar mucho.

Al mirar sus brillantes ojos, vio que en ellos ardía una desesperación que nunca había visto antes, y se preguntó fugazmente por qué se sentía como si aquello fuera una despedida. Pero apartó ese ridículo pensamiento y se concentró en llevarla a la cima del placer, y en demostrarle con su cuerpo lo que nunca podría expresar con palabras.

La besó en la clavícula y fue bajando hasta los pechos. Saboreó los pezones, haciéndola vibrar y gemir de pasión. Luego, descendió por el estómago, por la cintura y más abajo... Con las manos le acarició las caderas y las piernas, y las subió hasta la cara interna de los muslos, hasta los rizos que escondían sus secretos femeninos. Le separó las rodillas y hundió el rostro para darle el placer más espléndido que un hombre podía darle a una mujer.

- Jasper...

Al oír como aquella voz entrecortada por la pasión pronunciaba su nombre, Jasper le sujetó las caderas con las manos e intensificó los movimien tos con la lengua. La besó de la forma más íntima posible hasta que ella se estremeció con violencia y soltó el grito de la consumación.

Entonces, se acostó a su lado y la besó en los labios. Pero, en vez de quedarse quieta entre sus brazos, Alice alargó una mano y empezó a acariciarle el miembro, con tanta suavidad que Jasper se sintió mareado por la necesidad de penetrarla. Lo único que quería era introducirse en ella, poseerla hasta el final, hacerla suya...

Cuando sintió sus labios en el pecho y en la barriga, el pulso se le aceleró aún más y tuvo que esforzarse para respirar. Y cuando ella se introdujo el miembro en la boca, el tiempo pareció detenerse a su alrededor. Incontenibles oleadas de salvaje deseo fluyeron por sus venas y nervios.

Tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, pero aun así seguía viendo destellos de luz y calor, y todo su ser se centró en un único propósito: la completa liberación.

- Cielo, no puedo soportarlo más... - le dijo, haciéndole levantar la mirada.

Quería relajarse y recuperar el control, pero la sensación de tener a Alice presionada contra su cuerpo ponía a prueba su capacidad de resistencia.

- Jasper, hazme el amor, por favor... - le suplicó ella. Su voz lo envolvió como un manto de terciopelo.

Si no se lo hubiera pedido, tal vez Jasper podría haberse aferrado a la poca cordura que le quedaba. Pero al saber que también ella se moría de deseo, apartó el último resto de contención y la cubrió con su cuerpo.

Al sentir la humedad contra su erección, apretó los dientes con tanta fuerza que casi se rompió la mandíbula. Lentamente, empujó hacia dentro, hasta que no supo dónde acababa él y dónde empezaba ella.

El gemido de Alice y la sensación de estar dentro de ella crearon una sensual nube de pasión que nubló su cerebro por completo. Solo era consciente de estar llevándola, y a él también, a la culminación que ambos ansiaban.

Empujando hasta el fondo, sintió cómo sus músculos femeninos se contraían alrededor de su miembro, manteniéndolo pegado a ella, reclamándole que se vaciara por completo en sus profundidades. Complacido al oír sus gritos entrecortados, Jasper soltó un fuerte gemido al verse envuelto en un torbellino de sensaciones, y se entregó sin reservas a la única mujer que había amado en su vida.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que tuvo fuerzas para moverse a su lado. Le apartó el pelo de los ojos, y se quedó horrorizado al palpar la humedad de su mejilla.

- ¿Alice? - si le había hecho daño jamás se lo perdonaría - Cielo, ¿qué pasa? ¿Estás bien? ¿te hice daño?

- Ha sido maravilloso, cariño - respondió ella dulcemente besándolo tiernamente..

Él se relajó de inmediato. Alice estaba pasando por uno de esos momentos de emoción femenina que los hombres no podían ni entender.

- Te amo Alice Brandon - le dijo, y la besó en la cabeza - y te amaré siempre.

- Yo tambien te amo, Jasper Hale - le respondió apasionadamente - Más de lo que puedas llegar a imaginar.

A Jasper le dio un vuelco el corazón. Ella lo amaba! Se sintió capaz hasta de mover una montaña con las manos.

- Sé que no es mucho lo que puedo ofrecerte, cielo. El rancho está... - en ese momento Alice lo interrumpió silenciandolo con un beso.

- Solo necesito tu amor...- le sonrió dulcemente - nada mas.

- Cásate conmigo, cielo. Quiero hacerte el amor cada noche y despertarme a tu lado cada mañana - se incorporó un poco y la miró - Quiero ser el hombre con el que formes una familia, que te dé hijos, Alice. Y quiero estar a tu lado cuando nazcan.

A Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Oh, Jasper...

No había dicho "sí", pero él tomó sus lágrimas y su abrazo como una buena señal. Satisfecho al saber que lo amaba, y convencido de que se casarían muy pronto, se relajó y dejó que el cansancio de la pasión lo invadiera.

- Vamos a descansar, cielo - le dijo, acurrucándola contra su pecho - Mañana empezaremos a hacer planes.

Alice siguió llorando hasta mucho después de que Jasper estuviera dormido.

Había intentado con todas su fuerzas no amarlo, pero había sido imposible. Tan imposible como era permanecer junto a él...

Lo había visto jugar con sus sobrinos y lo había oído hablar de lo mucho que le gustaban los niños. Incluso había dicho que quería formar una familia. Y si algún hombre merecía ser padre, era Jasper Hale.

Pero lo que no merecía de ningún modo era a una mujer que no pudiera darle hijos. Y por mucho que ella deseara ser su esposa y la madre de sus hijos, no podía. Su cuerpo no se lo permitía.

Con James había intentado quedarse embarazada durante más de un año, sin éxito. Al principio había pensado que podía ser culpa de él, pero cuando le confesó su temor a su mejor amiga, Victoria, descubrió que el problema no era de James, sino suyo. Victoria se había enamorado de él y esperaba un hijo suyo, y Alice no solo tuvo que enfrentarse a la traición de su marido y de su amiga, sino a la devastadora realidad de su infertilidad.

Por eso tenía que abandonar a Jasper. Lo conocía muy bien y sabía que él le diría que eso no tenía importancia, que se tenían el uno al otro y que era eso lo único que importaba. Pero ella estaba decidida a no privarlo de sus sueños. Lo amaba demasiado para hacer algo así. Era un sacrificio que valía la pena con tal de que fuera feliz.

Se mordió el labio para sofocar un gemido y se mantuvo abrazada a él unos minutos más. Miró el rostro del único hombre que realmente amó, que ama y que amará el resto de su vida. Acarició cada linea del rostro de Jasper memorizando cada rasgo, entonces le dio un último beso en la mejilla y se levantó con cuidado de la cama.

***

Con los ojos cerrados, Jasper se movió para estrechar a Alice entre sus brazos, deseando despertarla. Pero la cama estaba vacía a su lado, y las sábanas frías.

Abrió un ojo y gruñó. Los rayos de sol entraban por la ventaba. Demonios... otra vez había dormido más de la cuenta.

Se estiró y pensó en el trabajo que había que hacer. Negó con la cabeza. Lo único que quería era encontrar a Alice, traerla a la cama y hacerle el amor durante todo el día.

Se preguntó por qué no lo había despertado. Los dos tenían mucho que hacer; no solo trabajar en el rancho, sino además había que planear una boda.

Sonrió al imaginársela como su esposa y sacó los pies de la cama, dispuesto a recoger su ropa. Entonces se quedó helado. El rincón del dormitorio donde habían estado las maletas de Alice estaba vacío.

Con un nudo en la garganta, se vistió a toda prisa y corrió al pasillo.

- ¿Alice?

El silencio que reinaba en la casa era estremecedor.

Entró en la cocina y buscó el reproductor y el libro que Alice había estado leyendo, pero no encontró nada que le dijese que ella seguía allí.

Salió corriendo por la puerta trasera, justo cuando su camioneta aparcaba junto a la casa. Pero no fue Alice quien salió del vehículo, sino Jenks.

- ¿Dónde está? - le preguntó Jasper. Temía la respuesta, pero debía saberlo.

Por primera vez desde que conocía al viejo, Jenks parecía no encontrar las palabras. Se limitó a subir al porche, le tendió a Jasper una hoja de papel doblada y, tras negar con la cabeza, se dirigió hacia el granero.

A Jasper se le encogió el corazón al leer su nombre en el papel. La letra era de una mujer. Tenía que ser de Alice.

Las manos le temblaron al desplegar la nota. Después de leerla, volvió a doblarla y se la metió en el bolsillo de la camisa. La ira lo abrasaba por dentro, y sentía ganas de gritar.

Podría haber entendido que Alice se hubiera marchado por las malas condiciones del rancho, o porque temiera no conseguir mucho de él. Pero que lo abandonara porque no podía tener hijos era inaceptable.

- Estúpida mujer… - masculló. ¿Cómo podía creer que para él los hijos eran más importantes que ella?

Respiró profundamente y se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido.

Después de haber hecho el amor y pedirle que se casara con él, le había hablado de los hijos que quería tener.

Pero si ella pensaba que algo así, como su incapacidad para tener hijos lo iba a privar de estar con la única mujer que había amado en su vida, iba a llevarse una gran sorpresa.

Sacó el teléfono móvil y llamó a Edward. Tras explicarle lo que necesitaba, bajó los escalones y se encaminó hacia el granero.

- Jenks! tengo un trabajo para ti - le dijo al viejo, que estaba junto a la cuadra de Mary.

- ¿De qué se trata, chico? - le preguntó con cautela.

- Durante las próximas cinco semanas, necesito que cocines para cinco hombres.

- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer?

- Tengo que poner unas cercas, una instalación eléctrica que preparar y una fontanería que montar.

- ¿Eso es todo? - Jenks pareció sorprenderse - ¿No vas a...?

Cuando al viejo se le rasgó la voz, Jasper se echó a reír. Jenks iba a morirse de curiosidad.

- Cuando arregle este lugar, tengo que hacer un pequeño viaje - le explicó.

- ¿Un viaje? - el rostro de Jenks se iluminó como un árbol de Navidad - ¿Y adonde piensas ir exactamente, Jazz?

- Pensaba ir a Phoenix, a ver si puedo encontrar una buena mujer con la que casarme.

Jenks soltó una carcajada.

- Empezaba a preocuparme por ti, chico.

- No me rindo tan fácilmente - dijo Jasper, y le sonrió al hombre que con sus trucos le había hecho encontrar a la mujer de sus sueños - Sé lo que quiero. Y no tengo miedo de ir a conseguirlo.

* * *

**Hola!**

**No me odien! u.u Sé que he tardado mucho en actualizar pero... desde hoy estoy oficialmente de vacaciones! acabé mi ultima prueba y estoy muuuy feliz! el merecido descanso ya llegó por lo que podré dedicarme sin problema ni interrupciones a los fan fics xD**

**Alice se fueee :( lo siento, pero era necesario... al menos Jasper es un hombre que no se queda con los brazos cruzados y luchará por Alice... solo queda ver que pasará en el siguiente capitulo con esta parejita :D **

**Un abrazo y muchos saludos a toooodas las que siguen este fanfic y dejan sus reviews (a las que no dejan sus reviews... no se preocupen, tambien hay saludos y abrazos para ustedes) Muchas gracias ñ.ñ**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo Y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**PollyCox99**


	12. Capitulo 12: Esperanza

******Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos**

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Esperanza**

- ¿Que estoy... qué?!!!

- Embarazada, señorita Brandon.

Alice miró a la mujer con total incredulidad.

- No es posible! Es que no puede ser! Mi ex marido y yo lo intentamos durante más de un año, y sé que no era un problema suyo. Él y su esposa tienen ahora un hijo.

- A veces, cuanto más lo intenta una pareja menos éxito tienen - le dijo la doctora Stanley, sonriendo - Con frecuencia solo hay que relajarse y dejar de preocuparse para conseguirlo.

Alice pensó en su matrimonio. Cuando ella y James tomaron la decisión de tener un hijo, él empezó a hacer gráficos y estudios de todo tipo para calcular cuál era el mejor día del mes para hacer el amor. Y a medida que iban pasando los meses, lo único que conseguían era añadir más estrés y tensión a la relación.

- Wow... es increible... - Alice aun no se reponía de la sorpresa

- Bueno, quiero que deje la cafeína, que lleve una dieta equilibrada y que se tome estas vitaminas - le prescribió una receta y se la dio - Felicitaciones - le dijo al levantarse y darle una palmadita en el hombro - Estoy segura de que cuando se recupere del impacto, se sentirá muy feliz.

Mientras Alice se vestía, se le pasaron un millón de cosas por la cabeza. Iba a tener un bebé. Increíble!

Había atribuido las náuseas de las últimas dos semanas a que se sentía mal por haber abandonado a Jasper, en quien no había podido dejar de pensar desde entonces.

Un sentimiento de felicidad la recorrió plasmando en ella una gran sonrisa. Estaba embarazada del hijo de Jasper! Quiso gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

Cuando caminaba, o más bien saltaba de alegría, hacia el coche, se detuvo en medio del aparcamiento al pensar algo que la inquietó. ¿Y si Jasper estaba tan enfadado que no quería volver a verla? ¿y si no la quería de vuelta en su vida?

El miedo empezó a dominarla. Habían pasado dos semanas y no había recibido ninguna noticia de él. Ni una llamada, ni una carta... Nada.

¿Y si había decidido que no era ella la mujer que deseaba? ¿Se habría equivocado otra vez al juzgar a los hombres?

Respiró profundamente e intentó apartar las dudas. Tal vez se hubiera equivocado muchas veces en su vida, pero, en el fondo de su corazón, sabía que no estaba equivocada respecto a Jasper. El era todo lo que podría haber soñado y mas, mucho mas.

En la nota le había pedido que no intentara ponerse en contacto con ella. Quizá solo estaba respetando su deseo.

Se sentó al volante del coche de su abuela y se miró en el espejo retrovisor. No se veía diferente a como había estado aquella mañana antes de la cita con la doctora, pero en los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos su vida había cambiado por completo y para siempre.

Iba a tener un bebé. El bebé de Jasper.

Por primera vez en las últimas dos semanas, sintió una burbuja inmensa de esperanza en su interior.

***

Jasper salió del aeropuerto de Phoenix en un coche de alquiler y, siguiendo el mapa, encontró sin dificultad el pequeño pueblo donde Alice vivía.

A los cinco minutos de encontrar el pueblo, estaba llamando a la puerta de la abuela de Alice.

Una anciana señora abrió y él le sonrió.

- Buenas tardes...¿Vive aquí Alice Brandon?

La anciana lo miró desde el sombrero hasta las botas y asintió.

- Tú debes de ser Jasper Hale ¿cierto?

- Sí, señora, lo soy - amplió la sonrisa. Si Alice le había hablado de él a su abuela, tenía que ser una buena señal.

- Yo soy Kate Brandon, la abuela de Alice - se presentó, estrechándole la mano.

- Un placer conocerla. ¿Está Alice en casa, señora Brandon? Tengo que hablar con ella.

- Lo siento. Ha salido, pero volverá pronto.

- ¿Le importaría si la espero, señora? Es muy importante que hable con ella.

La mujer sonrió por primera vez desde que abrió la puerta.

- ¿Por qué no pasas y tomas una taza de café? Así podremos ir conociéndonos.

- Con mucho gusto, señora - dijo él mientras pa saba por la puerta - Con muchísimo gusto.

***

Cuando Alice volvió de la consulta, vio que un coche bloqueaba el camino de entrada. Se preguntó quién podría estar de visita, pero mientras aparcaba frente a la casa se olvidó de esa cuestión. Tenía cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

Tenía que reservar un billete para el primer vuelo que hubiera. Y, tras hacer las ma etas, tenía que decidir lo que iba a decirle a Jasper.

Haciendo una lista mental de las cosas que necesitaba, abrió la puerta y dejó las llaves del coche en la estantería antigua del salón. De camino al dormitorio oyó unas voces y risas que salían de la cocina, pero no entendió lo que decían ni quién lo decía.

No importaba. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en volver cuanto antes junto a Jasper, en lo que iba a decirle y en la esperanza de una segunda oportunidad.

Pero lo primero era lo primero. Tenía que encontrar su agenda y buscar el número de la compañía aérea para hacer la reserva. Miró en el escritorio y en la mesita de noche, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. ¿Dónde la habría dejado?

Tal vez estuviera en el salón. Corrió y la buscó allí, pero tampoco estaba.

- Abuela, ¿has visto mi agenda? - le preguntó en voz alta mientras rebuscaba entre los cojines del sofá.

- ¿Buscas esto? - le preguntó una voz profunda tras ella.

Alice se volvió y se quedó de piedra. No podía creer lo que veían sus ojos. Allí estaba Jasper Hale, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados al pecho, y con su agenda en la mano.

- J-jasper ¿Qu-que haces aquí? ¿C-cu-cuándo... cuándo has llegado? - le preguntó, sintiéndose como si sufriera una hiperventilación.

- Hace media hora, más o menos - respondió él mirando su reloj.

Ella tomó una profunda inspiración para intentar calmarse. El corazón le golpeaba fuertemente las costillas. La presencia de Jasper inundaba la habitación, y parecía más atractivo y masculino que nunca.

- Alice, cariño, tengo que ir a la biblioteca - dijo su abuela, pasando junto a ellos de camino a la puerta - Acabo de recordar que le prometí a Sue que la ayudaría con unas cosas - se volvió hacia Jasper y sonrió - Queda mucho café, por si te apetece otra taza.

Alice la vio agarrar las llaves del coche y salir a la calle, dejándola a solas con Jasper.

¿Qué podía decirle? Había pensado que dispondría de varias horas para prepararse, pero al verlo allí, tan apuesto y varonil, no podía ni recordar su propio nombre.

- La verdad es que me apetece otro café - dijo él. Le tendió la agenda y se giró para volver a la cocina - ¿Quieres un poco?

- No, gracias. Estoy bien. - dijo ella, recordando que la doctora le había prohibido la cafeína. Arrojó la agenda al sofá y lo siguió.

Él se sirvió una taza y se apoyó en la encimera con los tobillos cruzados.

- Pareces cansada, cielo. ¿Por qué no te sientas?

Ella le hizo caso. Era mejor sentarse antes de que las rodillas terminaran de derretírsele.

- ¿Cómo está Mary? - le preguntó, sin que se le ocurriera otra cosas que decir. Jasper se encogió de hombros.

- Bastante bien, teniendo en cuentas las circunstancias...

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - preguntó ella, alarmada - ¿Le pasó algo?

- No - negó él, clavándole su intensa mirada azul - Está bien... teniendo en cuenta que la han abandonado dos veces.

- ¿Dos veces?

El asintió y dejó la taza en la encimera.

- La primera vez no pudo evitarse. Su madre murió en el barro antes de que alguien la encontrara. Pero la segunda es otra historia completamente diferente.

Alice tragó saliva.

- Lo... lo siento. No pensé que podía afectarle.

- Hay muchas cosas que no pensaste, cielo - dijo él, sentándose frente a ella. Parecía relajado, pero era innegable la tensión que se respiraba en el ambiente.

- Hice lo que pensé que era mejor - se defendió ella - Sé lo mucho que quieres tener hijos, y no quiero ser yo quien te prive de...

- No sabes nada de nada - la interrumpió él - ¿Y por qué decides lo que es mejor para mí? ¿No me crees capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones?

- Bueno, yo... yo...

El alargó un brazo sobre la mesa y le tomó la mano.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que preferiría tener hijos a tenerte a ti, Alice?

Ella negó con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar.

- Dicen que no se sabe lo que se tiene hasta que se pierde - le dijo, con una sonrisa que le cortó la respiración a Alice - Yo te he tenido, y sé que no puedo vivir sin ti.

- Pero... - por primera vez desde que lo vio en el salón, la esperanza que había sentido en el aparcamiento volvió a crecer.

- No hay peros. Siempre que te tenga a mi lado, no me importará que no podamos tener hijos.

- Jasper... es que no...

- Alice... es tu amor lo que necesito. Los hijos podrían haber sido una prolongación de ese amor, pero no habrían sido la razón de lo que siento por ti - hizo una pausa y sonrió - Si quieres, algún día adoptaremos a uno. O si queremos tener de vez en cuando un poco de caos en nuestras vidas, siempre podemos quedarnos con Henry y Kevin durante un par de días.

- Hay algo que debes saber, Jasper.

- ¿Me amas? - preguntó el con esperanza en sus ojos. Alice no pudo evitar sonreír con dulzura a Jasper.

- Mas que a mi vida.

- Entonces no hay nada más que importe, cielo - le dijo con firmeza - Te amo y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo... Y por eso he venido, para llevarte de vuelta al rancho, a donde per teneces.

A Alice se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Se levantó de la silla y se arrojó en sus brazos.

Jasper no estaba seguro de si aquello era buena señal o no, pero de momento la tenía en sus brazos y eso era lo único que importaba. Le acarició la espalda y le susurró lo que esperaba que fueran palabras tiernas y cariñosas. Finalmente, ella dejó de llorar y se apartó. El quiso besarla, pero Alice negó con la cabeza.

- Te equivocas, amor – dijo de repente Alice.

- ¿No quieres volver a Texas conmigo?

- Estas loco!? Es lo que mas quiero!

- ¿Estas preocupada por el rancho? Porque ya no tienes que preocuparte de las malas condiciones en las que se encontraba. No reconocerías el lugar si lo vieras ahora. Durante las dos últimas semanas he puesto todas mis energías en hacerlo habitable.

- Jasper, cariño, no era eso lo que me preocupaba - le dijo ella con una sonrisa encantadora - Siempre estuve segura de que lograrías convertir el rancho en un lugar increible!

- Entonces... ¿Que sucede, cariño?

- Hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablar - le puso una mano en la mejilla.

- ¿De qué se trata? - le preguntó con voz ronca. El tacto de su mano le producía una corriente de deseo que le atravesaba el corazón.

- Pues, digamos que las circunstancias han cambiado desde que me fui de Texas - vio que el rostro de Jasper se ensombrecía de temor - Te dije que había estado casada.

- Sí, pero ¿qué tiene que ver eso con...?

- Deja que te lo explique - lo interrumpió alzando una mano. Él asintió; una expresión de temor le ensombrecía el rostro - Cuando James y yo estuvimos casados, intentamos tener hijos durante más de un año, sin éxito. Entonces, justo antes de que pensáramos en hacernos pruebas, le confesé a mi mejor amiga mis temores de que James fuese estéril. Fue entonces cuando descubrí que mi marido y ella tenían una aventura y que no era él quien sufría un problema de infertilidad.

- ¿La dejó embarazada? - Jasper apretó los puños. Si pudiera ponerle las manos encima a ese imbecil...

- James dijo que no había tenido intención de que pasara - dijo ella asintiendo - pero, puesto que había pasado, quería casarse con Victoria y así poder estar con el hijo que yo había sido incapaz de darle. Por eso me fui de aquí. No hubiera podido verlos un día tras otro sin pensar en que ellos tenían lo que yo jamás podría tener.

Jasper ardía de furia por la traición que Alice había sufrido, pero no entendía qué tenía que ver con el cambio de circunstancias que había mencionado.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros, cielo?

Ella se levantó de su regazo y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta.

- Como estaba claro que era yo la infértil, no vi necesario hacerme las pruebas - se mordió el labio - No podía soportar que un médico me confirmara lo que ya sabía.

- Entiendo...

Alice respiró hondo y se volvió para mirarlo.

- Pero estaba equivocada, Jasper.

- ¿Sobre qué? - preguntó él moviendose nervioso en la silla. Un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba abajo.

- Parece que no solo puedo quedarme embarazada... - soltó una risa nerviosa - Estoy embarazada.

Jasper se levantó tan deprisa que tiró la silla al suelo. Le tomó la cara entre las manos y la miró fijamente.

- Cielo, ¿estás segura?

- Sí - sonrió - por eso no estaba cuando tú llegaste. Había ido a ver a la doctora.

Jasper gimió y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

- Te amo con toda el alma, y no me importaría si no estuvieses embarazada - respiró hondamente, mientras la emoción se le extendía por el pecho - Pero sería un condenado mentiroso si te dijera que no soy el hombre más feliz del mundo por saber que llevas dentro un hijo mío.

Ella se aferró a él, como si no quisiera dejarlo marchar.

- Entonces... ¿la oferta sigue en pie?

- ¿La oferta? - repitió, confundido - ¿De qué oferta hablas, cariño?

- Me ofreciste llevarme de vuelta al rancho.

- No.

- ¿No? - el temor la recorrió completamente

- No era una oferta - dijo él sonriendo - Una oferta puede rechazarse, y yo no estaba dispuesto a volver a Texas sin ti - la besó con todo el sentimiento que albergaba en su interior - Y puedes estar segura de que cuando estemos en el avión de vuelta a casa, seremos marido y mujer.

- Pareces estar muy seguro de ti mismo, vaquero - dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

- Lo estoy - sonrió ampliamente - Cielo, no puedo prometerte que esté contigo el resto de tu vida, pero sí que lo estaré el resto de la mía.

- Eso espero, vaquero - lo besó, y él sintió como si le estuviera dando el regalo más valioso del mundo - Te amo, Jasper Hale

- Y yo a ti, cielo - le respondió, tomándola en sus brazos - De eso podrás estar segura mientras viva.

* * *

**Hoola!!**

**Si, se que era totalmente predecible el embarazo de Alice, pero no pueden negar que todas querían un final feliz para ella :D Este fué el ultimo capitulo :( pero no coman ansias que queda el epilogo!! :D Espero que hayan quedado conformes con el final, de verdad le tomé mucho cariño a esta historia, aun cuando los protagonistas no son nuestros queridos Edward y Bella xD pero me enamoré de este Jasper, debo admitirlo ñ.ñ **

**Les agradezco de todo corazon el haber leido esta historia, el haber comentado y haberla hecho su favorita... se que muuuchas prefieren a Edward y Bella como los principales pero el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a esta historia, significa mucho para mi... muchas gracias :D Son las mejores xD**

**Trataré de subir el epilogo lo antes posible, siento no haber actualizado antes, pero salí de vacaciones y todos mis amigos reclamaban un pokito de mi atencion jajaja los tenía muy abandonados por los estudios. Pero ahora que tengo mucho mas tiempo, me dedicaré tambien a los fan fics xD**

**Nos vemos en el epilogo y NO OLVIDEN DEJAR SUS REVIEWS!**

**Un abrazo de Oso**

**PollyCox99**


	13. Epilogo: Familia

******Summary: Alice Brandon había ido a un rancho de Texas a empezar una nueva vida. Sin embargo se vio envuelta en un complicado plan destinado a que Jasper Hale dejara de ser soltero de una vez por todas. Muy pronto ninguno de ellos pudo negar la pasión que sentían en uno por el otro. Todos Humanos.**

* * *

**Epílogo: Familia**

- ¿Dónde está mami? - preguntó Brian mirando a su alrededor. Con un brazo aferraba un conejito rosa, mientras apoyaba el otro en los hombros de su padre.

- Está arriba, con tu nueva hermanita - le dijo Jasper mirando a su hijo mientras atravesaban el vestíbulo del hospital.

- Bebé Ashley - dijo Brian muy serio, asintiendo con su rubia cabecita. Había heredado el cabello rubio de su padre y los hermosos ojos de su madre, aquellos que atravesaban el corazon de Jasper con solo una mirada.

Un sentimiento de amor y orgullo invadió a Jasper. A los dos años, Brian Hale Brandon hablaba mejor que casi todos los chicos de su edad.

- Eso es. Tu hermanita bebé se llama Ashley - le dijo sonriendo - Y hoy nos la vamos a llevar a casa, a ella y a mamá.

- Suelo, papi - Brian se retorció para que lo soltara - Suelo.

Jasper lo dejó en el suelo, le ajustó su pequeño sombrero y lo tomó de la mano para impedir que se escapara.

Momentos después estaban en la habitación de Alice. En cuanto vio a su madre, sentada en una silla con el bebé, Brian se soltó de la mano de Jasper y corrió hacia ella.

- Mami! - le enseñó el conejito rosa - Es para Ashley

- Oh, seguro que le encanta, cariño - dijo Alice rodeándolo con un brazo - Me alegro tanto tanto de verte, cielo. Te extrañaba mucho sabes.

- Yo tambien mami

Jasper se inclinó y besó con dulzura a su mujer.

- ¿Cómo están las dos chicas más guapas de Texas?

- Muy bien - le respondió con una gran sonrisa - ¿Y cómo se las arreglaron anoche y esta mañana mis dos chicos?

- Muy bien... pero nos hacias falta.

Jasper miró a la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y sonrió. Aunque, tres años antes, había llegado a pensar que no podría amarla más, su amor de entonces no podía ni compararse al que sentía en esos momentos. Se sentía completo cuando la tenía a ella a su lado. Se sentía feliz.

- Brian me ayudó a dar de comer a Mary y a su nuevo becerro ¿verdad, hijo?

- Mary come mucho - dijo él asintiendo - y su becerrito tambien.

Viendo que su hijo necesitaba estar con su madre, Jasper tomó al bebé en brazos y puso a Brian en el regazo de Alice. Mientras el pequeño le contaba a su madre sus aventuras, él se sentó en la cama para contemplar a su nueva hijita.

Ashley Hale Brandon era la niña más bonita que había visto en su vida, y cuando fuera mayor iba a tener a los hombres haciendo fila por ella. Al pensar en eso se encendió. Ya podía entender por qué su cuñado Emmett era siempre tan protector con Vera, la nueva hija de Rosalie.

- Parece que Ashley va a ser una niña de papá - dijo Alice abrazando a su hijo, que se había quedado dormido contra su pecho.

- ¿Eso crees?

- Claro que si

- Será tan hermosa como su madre... - suspiró melodramáticamente - ya me imagino la fila de adolescentes hormonales que estaran detras de ella!

- Pero tendrá a su padre sobreprotector para cuidarla - rió quedamente para no despertar a Brian - Creo que tendré que esconder la escopeta para que no los espantes con ella!

- Jamas usaría la escopeta!! No seas exagerada! - sonrió - quizas algunas veces...

Alice le sonrió al hombre al que amaba con todo su corazón.

Jasper demostró ser el mejor padre del mundo. Adoraba a Brian y compartía cada momento con el. No dudaba de que Ashley sería su princesa y la amaría de igual manera. No podía creer cómo había cambiado su vida desde que, tres años atrás, lo vio por primera vez.

- Gracias, Jasper.

- ¿Gracias? ¿Por qué?

- Por haberme dado tanto - miró a Brian y luego a Ashley - Por haberme dado amor y dos hijos preciosos... Y porque dentro de un par de años podrás darme otro.

- Cielo, acabas de tener un bebé ¿y ya estás hablando de otro? - le preguntó con incredulidad.

Ella asintió sonriendo.

- Creo que otro hijo y otra hija sería perfecto - dijo timidamente - claro que si no quieres...

- Cariño, yo quiero todo lo que tu quieras - dijo Jasper mirandola tiernamente - Solo quiero que seas feliz.

- A tu lado lo soy.

- Cuatro hijos - Jasper pareció considerarlo - Si no te importa, creo que preferiría tener dos hijos varones más.

- ¿Por qué?

- Voy a tener una úlcera de tanto pensar en cómo proteger a Ashley de sus pretendientes - respondió con una sonrisa - No sé si podría soportar la preocupación con dos hijas.

- Lo harás muy bien - le aseguró ella - Entonces ¿estamos de acuerdo? ¿Cuatro hijos?

- Cielo, puedes estar segura de que voy a darte tantos hijos como quieras.

Alice le sonrió a su marido, sintiéndose más feliz que nunca.

- Te amo, Jasper.

- Y yo a ti, cielo - los ojos le brillaban con toda la emoción del sentimiento - Te amo y siempre lo haré.

* * *

**Hola!!**

**LLegó el fin definitivo :( Alice y Jasper fueron felices por siempre jajaja Espero que hayan quedado conformes con la historia y con su final xD**

**Muuuchisimas gracias a todas las personas que pasaron por este fan fic, por todo su apoyo y por sus reviews :D se les agradece enormemente :D**

**Este Epilogo está dedicado a TODAS, TODAS! las personas que suguieron la historia, especialmente a LaAbuela, christti y Gabriela Cullen que dejaron sus reviews en TODOS y cada uno de los capitulos, dandome animo y mostrando su interes en la historia, Muchas gracias chikas :D Y tambien, especialmente a PAULETTA que con sus palabras me alegraba la vida motivandome no solo con la historia sino tambien con mis estudios, etc.. Gracias Pauletta! :D **

**Ademas, tengo notocias! subí un nuevo fanfic llamado Angel de Navidad :D Me llené de espiritu navideño y sería genial saber su opinion al respecto. Espero que les guste :D Tambien en mi profile hay informacion acerca de pretendiendo por si están interesadas :D**

**Un abrazo de Oso y no olviden dejar sus reviews!**

**Muchas Gracias Nuevamente!**

**PollyCox**


End file.
